


Getaway Car

by WishaDream



Series: Getaway Car [1]
Category: Kaylor - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bank Robbery, Betrayal, Complete, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fake Character Death, Falling In Love, Finding Oneself, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getaway Car, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Girl Crush, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Jealousy, Kissing, Las Vegas, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Love songs, Making Music Together, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, New Year's Day, Not Really Character Death, On the Run, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partner Betrayal, Pining, Ready for it, Revenge, Road Trip, Romance, Running from the Truth, Series, Short Chapters, Singing, Supportive Girlfriend, Sweet, Thelma and Louise, bonnie and clyde - Freeform, boyfriend karlie, building confidence, cross country road trip, falling in love with the one you were worried about stealing your boyfriend, grand canyon - Freeform, insecure, king of my heart, lyric insertion, only have eyes for her, other woman, realizing ones feelings, really really bad at summaries, relationship on the rocks, reputation inspired, sleep over, too busy falling in love to notice the cracks, true feelings, with the wrong person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 54
Words: 51,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishaDream/pseuds/WishaDream
Summary: Taylor's boyfriend is a bank robber. When his former gang comes to him for a new job Taylor inserts herself into the group. At first its just to spend time with her boyfriend, but as she spends more time with the gang she gets more than she bargained for.Fixed line breaks 7-29-20
Relationships: Karlie Kloss/Taylor Swift
Series: Getaway Car [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889290
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time…

That’s how all the great love stories begin.

Or all the ones I’ve read.

But this story isn’t like most love stories. In this one the boy doesn’t get the girl.

But I’m getting ahead of myself…

The lights are shining around me but I am in shadow.

Outside the light occupants of the bar move like phantoms in the night. The soft strains of the piano float through the room, mixing in harmony with the tones of my voice. I hold the mike close, imagining myself in a bar during the time of speak-easies and mobsters. But it’s not the 1920s, it’s 1960 something and I’m nothing more than a lounge singer at a club that can barely fill it’s occupancy limit.

Singing has been my dream as far back as I can remember. But I’m starting to think it’s going to have to remain just that: a dream. Even so, I’m alright with that. That’s only because my new dream is sitting in the audience, completely enraptured with me.

Wait.

The place where he was sitting just moments ago is empty. My eyes search the room as I continue to sing. There he is at the bar. I smile as I watch him brush back his hair in a lazy manner as he leans on the counter. It’s only when a hand touches his arm that I realize he’s talking to someone. The someone being a woman.

My fingers tighten around the mike stand as I feel my body shiver with worry. The way she’s touching his arm, leaning close so that he can hear her voice over the sounds of the club, makes it seem like they are talking about something intimate. But I shouldn’t be concerned.

I loosen my grip.

My boyfriend is faithful to me. No, he’s more than that. My fiancé.

My pulse slows back to normal as I remember this.

We are engaged. Just two nights back he popped the question and I said yes. Now we are on our way to him being forever mine and me being forever his. Some strange woman in a bar is not going to stop that.

Just as I think this the woman turns back to give me an over the shoulder glance. Her eyebrow arches and her lips pucker in a look of approval before turning back to my boyfriend. My fiancé.

I force myself to stay on stage till the song is over. Just as soon as the final strains of the song are ringing through the bar I tell the crowd I’ll be taking a break.

Nate is still talking with the woman as I approach. By then the woman is leaning back against the bar, both her elbows resting on the counter. A drink is lazily hanging from her hand as she stairs off at a dark corner of the room. In that position her long legs look even longer, stretched out from the bar in a pair of brown pinstripe slacks. She looks like an actual Chicago mobster right out of film noir with a white dress shirt, sleeves rolled up and a pair of dark suspenders. A tie thinner than any I’ve seen before completes the look, pulled away loose from her neck.

For a moment I think she how handsome she is, like a mansion with a view.

Shaking out the thought I look to Nate. My home. He looks like James Dean in his crumpled white T and faded jeans. His hair, which was the first thing to catch my eye when we met two years ago, is tossed about in a windswept fashion. The hair moves with him as he turns to see me. Motioning for me to come over, he slides his arm around my waist and pulls me close.

“Taylor, you were amazing.”

I smile as he kisses me on the cheek. Looking to the woman, he tells me, “Taylor, this is Karlie.”

Though my face feels tight I manage a smile as I greet her warmly, “It’s nice to meet you.” I extend my hand. Her face remains turned away as she lifts the glass to her lips and drinks.

Nate pulls me closer as he says, “I was just telling Karlie that we are engaged.”

I smile at the word. Each time I hear it I get more and more excited for the day when I will be able to call him mine. As I look back at Nate to see the same joy in his eyes I realize he’s not looking at me.

His eyes are fixed on Karlie, a hunger in his eyes like he’s waiting for something.

Again I feel my body tense with worry.

Karlie finally moves as she pushes off the counter. Downing her drink she sets it back on the counter without looking as she declares, “The guys I’m waiting for are here. It was nice seeing you again, Nate.”

She doesn’t even look at me as she heads off. Looking in the direction of where she’s heading I see two men. On spotting Karlie they move parallel to her path as all three converge on a table at the back.

“Stay here, babe,” says Nate as he kisses me on the cheek before moving in the same direction as the men.

My pulse quickens when I see Nate take a seat beside Karlie. This is the first time I’m hearing of this “old friend” but as I watch I see that they know each other well. When the waitress comes over Karlie orders for the whole table, knowing everyone’s drinks, even Nate with his particular tastes.

My lower lip is sore as I bite it numb.

“Hey, Tay, you were really good tonight.”

Sam the bartender’s compliment draws my attention away as I turn back to thank him.

“Can I get you anything tonight? It’s on the house.”

I don’t usually like to drink but tonight I feel like making an exception. I’m thinking too much and I need to stop. Nate would never betray me. We are engaged. No matter how gorgeous this Karlie woman is she is not going to steal him.

I down two drinks before taking the third with me back to the table where Nate and the two men are sitting. Before I approach Karlie is leaned forward, deep in conversation with the others. I notice her stealing glances at Nate as she talks and with each thing she says Nate always has something to interject.

One of the men is leaned back in his chair, a cowboy hat pushed back on his head. The second man is dark skinned with the taste for color apparent in his wardrobe. But I only give them half a glance before looking back at Karlie. Her gaze is intense but that focus breaks when her eyes come up to take notice of my approaching form. As soon as her eyes catch mine I come to a stop. Like a deer caught in headlights I hesitate for a heartbeat.

Nate is the second one to notice as he says, “I told you to stay at the bar.”

“I got lonely.”

The man with the cowboy hat turns round in his chair, giving me a quick once over, he looks back at Nate as he says in a southern drawl, “Aw, it’s alright. We’ve decided all we’re going to at this point. Let the little lady spend some time with us. You are her fiancé after all.”

Nate frowns but eventually nods as he impatiently waves me over. I take a seat on his other side as I wrap my warm around his possessively. If Karlie knows the reason for my clinginess she doesn’t let on as she folds her arms before slouching in her chair. Even relaxed she looks like perfection. Like a model posing for a photo spread.

“Tell us about yourself, little lady,” says the cowboy, drawing my attention back to the rest of the table, “I’m curious to know what kind of woman could make Nate here an honest man.”

I smile as I look at my betrothed. I reach up to rub his chest. He drinks his beer looking nonplussed at his friends choice in words.

“I grew up on a Christmas tree farm. But when I was old enough I moved to the city. It’s always been my dream to be a singer. I’d almost given up on that dream when I met Nate. He got me my job here.”

I smile at Nate like he’s my Savior. And he is. Without him I wouldn’t have a reason to stay.

“But she’s going to give up on all that when we get married,” states Nate.

I feel my heart drop at the reminder, but I remember my promise. I can’t be a singer and a proper wife. And being with Nate is just as important a dream to me as singing. If I could I’d do both, but I know that’s not possible. Nate has correctly reminded me that if I were going to make it big I would have done so already, “just give up.”

And though a part of me would like to hold on I’ve done this long enough to know: some dreams never come true.


	2. Chapter 2

“Tell me about yourselves, how do you know Nate?”

The colorful man laughs as the cowboy grins, “Oh, Nate and us go way back. We used to work together. Not all together like this, but we have all run in the same circles for a while now.”

Nate doesn’t look happy as his jaw clenches, but he doesn’t say anything as he drinks his beer.

“And you?”

I lean around Nate to sneak a look at Karlie. She turns away as soon as I do, as if she’s been looking somewhere she shouldn’t.

I glance up at Nate as he downs his beer in a long chug.

She motions to the two men, indicating her history is similar to theirs. It all seems so casual but alarms go off in my head as I feel Nate’s body tense under my hands.

Is there more to this?

Do I want to know?

Before I can decide Tex replies with a big grin, “Oh, those two. They used to be partners. Real good ones, as I hear.”

Now my body tenses.

I know Nate has been with other women in the past, but even if Karlie is one of his exes it’s all in the past. I’m the only one for him. He’s told me so.

With Karlie remaining closed off and Nate busy filling the table with beer bottles, the cowboy and black man introduce themselves.

“I’m Cole Thornton.” He tips his hat, “But you can call me Tex.”

I smile as I politely nod in greeting.

“And I am Abaeze, but everyone calls me Abe.”

I notice him picking at various crumbs on the table as he wipes them to the floor, before intricately cleaning each finger with a napkin. Something tells me from the way Tex grins as he watches him that this is normal for him.

“It’s nice to meet you.”

Now that I’m taking the time to look at them I notice that compared to Karlie, her other two friends are average looking. Abe is long and lithe, like a May-pole with colorful ribbons. And Tex looks the stereotypical scruffy cowboy one would find in a penny western. I can’t even imagine what kind of jobs they might have done with Nate. None of them looks like they would know anything about cars. And Abe especially doesn’t look like someone who would enjoy rolling under dirty cars.

Working on cars is Nate’s job. He’s employed at a shop across the street, that’s how he was able to get close enough to the owner at the bar to suggest me for the position of lounge singer.

Mumbling something about the bathroom, Karlie pushes back her chair before heading off into the shadows.

Looking back to the table, I ask Tex, since he seems the most talkative, “What all did you do together?”

“Oh, this and that. We’ve never actually done anything together, Karlie is the one that we all know.” He winks and I wonder if he means something more from the way he grins on “know.” Leaning back in his chair, Tex casts a look back after the girl, “Yeah, she’s a real heartbreaker that one.”

“Don’t forget thief,” grumbles Nate before taking another swig.

The two men look grim as if remembering something unpleasant.

Again I feel my body tense with worry.

When Nate sets his bottle down I try to casually slide it away from him. When he grabs a hold of it I whisper, “I think you’ve had enough.”

He grunts as he pulls the bottle completely out of my hand. I almost tumble over as he gets up and moves away. His broad shoulders are tense and I consider going after him, but no, when he gets like this it’s best to let him alone for a while.

“Karlie does get around,” states Tex, bringing my focus back to the table, “Have you heard the latest stories?”

Abe side eyes me before saying, “No. But those stories are best not repeated in the presence here.” He gives me a polite nod.

Now I really feel like I’m being left out of something.

I don’t have to think hard to know what. I might not be worried about Nate, but I’m starting to worry about this Karlie. Heartbreaker, thief, gets around, those are not the kinds of terms used for good girls. But I know similar terms were thrown around about me once upon a time. And none of it was true.

Still, I should keep an eye on her.

But first.

I excuse myself from the table as I feel the alcohol reaching the end of its journey. Heading down the hall Karlie had gone down, I stop just before heading around the corner as I hear voices.

Nate’s voice in particular stands out as I hear him say, “You need me. We both know it.”

Peaking around the corner I see him standing in the hall’s shadows with one hand pressed against the wall. Between him and it stands Karlie, leaned back against the wall with her arms folded, looking cool as Nate adamantly tells her this.

“We can’t. You have a girl now.”

He brushes away her response with his hand, “She doesn’t have to find out. It’s not like she changes anything.”

My heart pounds in my ears as I turn away, clutching my hand over my heart as I feel my eyes sting. I know Nate has strayed in the past, but that was before. We are engaged now and he’s promised to see me alone.

No. This isn’t Nate’s fault. It’s that snake’s. She’s the one who was sneaking glances at him the whole time I was sitting with them. The one touching his arm and leaning close to whisper intimate things.

I will not let this woman steal my man. Not today. Not ever.


	3. Chapter 3

I down three more drinks before Karlie and Nate come back from the bathroom.

Tch. Bathroom. I’m sure that’s where they were this whole time.

I stumble, grabbing a table for support as I head back to them. By the time I reach the table the three men have gone off to enjoy a game of pool. Karlie is the only one left sitting at the table. She’s sitting back, legs folded, arms crossed, fingers looking long and elegant. How does she manage to make everything she does look so—chill? I try to be chill, but almost tumble out of the chair as I sit down. She makes me jealous of her calm and collected demeanor.

Her eyes turn for a brief moment to check on me as I right myself before turning back to the shadows.

This girl is…infuriating.

“I hear you’re a thief.”

Sometimes it’s best to just put things out there. I wait for what feels like forever before she lifts her shoulders in a brief shrug.

The way she acts makes it apparent she doesn’t care that I know. That she’s accepted the term. Like she might even like it.

But that’s all she does as she goes back to ignoring me, the only thing she’s done since I first met her.

“Should I be flattered?” I wait for her to respond as her eyes shift to look at me, “Is it a compliment that you’ve ignored me up till now? That you’ve talked with everyone here but me?” I motion to the room as I lean into the question.

Her face finally turns towards me as the lights catch her eyes. Ocean blue. As soon as I see them I fall in as I’m tossed about by their waves; sinking, drowning, I could die. Then I reach the surface and take a deep breath, clearing my mind enough to hear her as she asks, “Is it import-tent to you that I give you attention?”

I stare at her. Maybe my mind isn’t so clear. What is she saying? Then it hits me and I laugh loudly.

“You mean important? Why are you talking so funny? Do you know not know how to make talk?”

Her gaze intensifies as I suddenly forget how to make talk myself. What do I say? I

can’t say anything to her face. Cause—well, look at her face. But what can I say? What does one say to someone so—

“You’re gorgeous.”

My eyes lose focus as her image goes blurry. I think I see her mouth open but if she says anything I don’t hear it as my head tips forward. The table is just in front of me but it’s surprisingly soft as my face comes down gently upon it. My last thought is a hope that this is the last time I see her. Then everything fades to black.


	4. Chapter 4

My head is pounding the next morning but the thing that hits me the hardest is not the sound of Nate’s voice but the words he’s saying, “I’m leaving.”

My heart stops completely before he continues and it slowly restarts, “I’ll be gone for a few months on a big job.”

“But you are coming back?”

He lets out a sigh as if he finds the question tiresome, “Yes, of course.”

The memory of Karlie’s eyes comes to me and I feel worry rise to choke me, “Is Karlie going?”

His reply is like a whip as it hits me hard, “Of course she is.”

“Can I go with you?”

I wait with bated breath before, “No. You’d only get in the way.”

He starts to walk away as he continues to pack, “I know I don’t know anything about cars, but I could be of some use. I could make you food. I could clean. I won’t get in the way, I promise.”

He pushes my hands away as I reach out for him.

“This job is too important for you to come. Just stay here and…knit. Or something.”

My heart is breaking as I watch him carry his bag to the door. Part of me says it will be alright, he’ll be back. The other part remembers the sensation of drowning and the deepness of Karlie’s gaze. Once caught by the undercurrent even the strongest of swimmers are doomed to die.

Nate will never be coming back.


	5. Chapter 5

I’ve been described as clingy. As needy. And though I try not to be, today I am being those things and more.

When Nate leaves the house I get in a cab to follow him.

I guess stalker can be added to my list of adjectives.

But I’m worried. I can’t help it. Everyone has insecurities and Karlie brings mine to the forefront at an unhealthy level.

Nate’s car stops at the automotive shop where he works. I suspect he’s just getting his tools as I wait in the cab. When he doesn’t come out after five minutes it occurs to me this might be the meeting place. Paying the driver I get out.

Outside the shop I hear voices inside, the one catching my ear being Karlie’s.

“This isn’t going to be easy. I need everyone fully committed. Can you do that?”

I hear three separate sounds of agreement, one sounds like Tex and I know the third to be Nate. The second has to be Abe, though he didn’t talk enough for me to know his voice.

There’s the sound of car doors opening. This isn’t just the meetup, this is the place from which they are leaving. I step into view just as Karlie is getting into the passenger seat. Nate looks angry as he pokes his head out the driver’s window.

“What are you doing here?”

My heart is pounding but it’s doing so with a firm beat. My hands shake but I clench them into fists as I tell him, “I’m going with you.”

He is mad as he opens the door to get out, “We’ve already been over this. Go home, Taylor. You’ll just be in the way.”

He moves at me, taking a hold of my shoulders, as he tightly takes a hold of them while turning me away.

“But you said you’d be gone for months. Is this job really something you can’t take me on?”

“It could make the trip more interesting,” calls Tex from the backseat.

Nate’s teeth are clenched as he growls back at him, “Stay out of this, Greg.”

Tex pulls in his lips as he brings his head back into the car.

Karlie is still standing outside of the car, leaning her arm on the top of the frame as she watches us with a studied expression.

Just as Nate has me pushed to the entrance of the shop she calls out, “Let her come.”

Nate’s head snaps back as I feel his grip on me lessen, “But—.”

“It could be good for the mission.” She motions to the backseat with her head before getting in and closing the door. It’s like the whole matter is settled with that sound as Nate’s hands drop away from me as he lets out a heavy sigh.

“Fine. Whatever.”

I smile but he doesn’t look at me as he stomps back to the car. I’d like to sit in the front seat with him but Tex gets out to let me into the back as I slide in between him and Abe. The car starts with a rumble and then we’re off on a job I know nothing about. Off on a trip in which I hope to share special moments with my one true love.

I catch Karlie cast a look at Nate before her eyes turn away.

My body shudders with concern.


	6. Chapter 6

Nate won’t even look at me in the rearview but I catch Karlie stealing glances at the both of us. She’s probably working out a way to win back Nate and leave me stranded out in the middle of the desert. But if she thinks I’m going to let that happen without a fight she’s got another thing coming.

While we drive out of the city I strike up a conversation with Tex and Abe. This time Abe is the more talkative of the two as he tells me about the circus his family ran when he was younger.

“Yeah,” interjects Tex at one point in the story, “It’s thanks to that circus life Abe here can escape from any situation, no matter how difficult.”

I give Abe a curious look as he nods, “That’s a unique skill.”

Tex laughs, “You think that’s unique, you should hear what my specialty is.”

“Don’t,” orders Nate from the front.

Tex frowns but shrugs as we start talking about other things.

Eventually we stop to get gas. As Nate refills the tank we get out to stretch our legs and use the restroom. When I come back I head for the passenger side. As soon as my hand touches the handle Nate let’s out a sharp order of, “Backseat. Karlie gets front.”

I’m too stunned to argue as I get in behind Abe as I head into the backseat.

Once we’re on the road again Tex tries to comfort me as he says, “Don’t take it as more than it is. Karlie is just a human atlas. She’s got the entire country mapped up here,” he taps his temple, “She’s been all around. East coast. West coast. I think she’s seen everything there is to see in America.”

His phrasing reminds me of something he said the previous night, “she’s been around.” Is this what he actually meant when he said it? Did I just misunderstand everything. It wouldn’t be the first time I jumped to the wrong conclusion on something. Especially when it comes to Nate.

Now I’m regretting forcing myself on this trip. Just because Karlie is a heartbreaker doesn’t mean she does it on purpose. I’ve had guys fall for me that I had no interest in and when I turned them down they accused me of leading them on. As for being a thief, I’ve been accused of that myself. When a guy leaves his girl so he can have a chance to be with you the girl accuses you of theft. But I never asked him to do that and I have never been with a guy who has done that. At least, not knowingly. I found out Nate left his last girlfriend just two days before asking me out, but I tell myself it’s just coincidence. But maybe I’m just fooling myself.

The next time the car stops it’s in the middle of nowhere. There’s no one else around but a beat up truck with a silver trailer hooked to the back.

Parking the car Nate gets out first as he looks at the other vehicle.

“Is this it?”

Tex gets out next as he takes off his hat in order to brush back his hair before putting it back on. “Yep. Bought it with cash and used a fake name. We should be able to get around just fine in this without being noticed.”

I come out next as Karlie says, “Time for our first dry run. Everyone know their jobs?”

Abe and Tex nod as they move to the trailer. From inside they grab two big black bags which they load into the back of the car.

Nate is still standing at the driver door as I step to his side.

“What’s going on?”

He pulls my hands off his arm as he says, “What’s going on is we are going out on a job and you are going to wait here.”

I stare at him as if he’s just struck me, “What?”

He motions back to the truck to emphasize his point as he says again, “Stay here.” He ducks down into the car and I have to move quickly to get out of the way as he closes the door.

Behind I hear the trunk close as Tex tells the group, “Everything’s in place. Let’s head out.”

I don’t know what to say. No one is saying anything. Not one person is objecting to me just being left out here in; basically the middle of nowhere.

As Tex passes he stops. Here it comes, my first supporter. Instead of stopping this he takes his hat off as he sets it on my head, “Watch this for me. Karlie says we gotta be conspicuous for this.”

At the reminder of who’s been calling the shots up till now, I look to her. Instead of taking my side she tells Tex, “Give her the keys.”

“Are you sure you want to do that?” asks Nate, “She doesn’t even know how to drive.”

“Good. Dhe won’t steal it,” The edges of Karlie’s mouth curves in the briefest of smiles before she disappears back into the car.

Tex’s window rolls down as he holds out the keys, “The trailer’s key is on there too. Feel free to poke around inside. I’ve got some snacks and water.”

“Don’t eat it all,” orders Nate as he puts the car in reverse.

I watch in stunned silence as the car pulls out unable to move as I watch it drive further and further away.

Just when I had started to think I was wrong about her I find all my worries about Karlie were completely founded. And though it’s not exactly the desert...

“I’ve just been stranded.”


	7. Chapter 7

I consider learning to drive right then and there, but in the end I choose to trust Nate. Though, as I think about it, this time he didn’t promise he’d be back.

The airstream trailer isn’t as beat up as the truck, which looks like it’s seen better days. The windows of the trailer are curtained so I can’t see inside. Using the key I open the small door. The trailer is as long and wide as the truck and I’m surprised by how much is stored within. There’s a little seating area that acts as a dining room and a small kitchenette with cupboards. I open a few to find cans of food, mostly beans, and some jugs of water. At the back a curtain separates the kitchen area from the last half. As soon as I pull back the curtain my heart drops. A bed. I tell myself it’s just there to catch power naps along the way or when there isn’t a motel nearby but… I turn away before my mind starts imagining things. Things like Karlie in a revealing negligee, her long legs peeking out from a slit in the—no, not going there.

I close the door of the trailer as I step outside. There’s nothing else around as far as I can see. I’m out in the sticks. The boonies. The middle of nowhere.

Using the key for the truck I open the passenger door as I slide onto the bucket seat. The sun is out but it’s not so bright that things are unbearably hot. In fact, the inside of the truck is hotter than the air outside. Not wanting Nate to have to drive around in the hot vehicle I go around to the driver’s side and open the door to air things out. Once that’s done I’m lost for what to do next. That’s when I spot a beat up copy of a penny western. I don’t have to guess as to whose it is. Stretching out on the bucket seat I open to the first page.

It doesn’t take me long to read the novella. When I sit up to look outside the sun isn’t much lower in the sky.

Letting out a sigh I fall back.

Before Nate got his steady job at the mechanic shop he told me he used to work odd jobs around the country. He’d be on the road for months at a time. But he’d said he was over with that life. I don’t know why he would want to go back to it now.

At the bar I’ve heard some retired salesmen lament the fact that they miss the open road. When they could just go out and drive down roads where they might not see another person for miles.

“Now I’m at home with my wife who is constantly nagging me. That’s why I’m here with strangers rather than back there with her.”

Each time I heard their stories I’d think of Nate and wonder if we’d end up like that. Wonder if he’d ever resent the fact that he had to stay in one place. That he had to use his money to take care of a family, instead of using it only on himself. But like then I remind myself not that he’s not like that.

Still, I feel the tug of worry pull at my heart.

Ocean blue eyes and hot nights.


	8. Chapter 8

I fall asleep, waking up to the sound of whooping and tires crunching over gravel. Looking out the open door I see Tex hanging out the back window as he waves his arm like he’s got a lasso. As soon as the car pulls to a stop beside the truck Tex leaps out, hooting and hollering, as he leaps in a circle while continuing to twirl his invisible lasso.

Even Nate looks happy. As soon as I come over to him he puts his arms around me as he pulls me into a kiss. He is like a little kid as he bounces me in his arms. I laugh with him, completely enjoying the sigh.

Eventually he releases me, I feel my heart drop with my feet as he looks back at Karlie, “I’d missed this.”

Karlie nods as she watches the two of us with a steely expression. I don’t know what the girl is thinking and I don’t think I want to.

While the others are full of energy Karlie remains cool as she reminds them, “We’re not done yet.”

Tex takes back his hat before reaching into the backseat as him and Abe pull out the two big black duffle bags from the backseat. I recall them having been put in the trunk before they’d left and before I can wonder why they’ve been moved Nate swings me around so my back is to the car.

“It was amazing, Tay. It was just like old times. Look,” he holds up his hands as they jitter, “I’m still shaking. Such an adrenalin rush. I missed this so much.”

He kisses me again, passionately, like he used to when things were still new. I’m happy for him but there is a hint of sadness to my joy as I realize his happiness has nothing to do with me. I shouldn’t be like this and yet…he used to smile at me like that.

I smile in spite of that pain as my eyes drift towards the ground. On the way down I notice Nate has missed a button on his shirt. I start to fix it for him when I realize it wasn’t like that before they left. Though it’s been hours since I saw him I know it was buttoned correctly before.

What reason would he have had to unbutton his shirt?

My eyes drift to Karlie as an answer comes to mind.

But no.

Nate wouldn’t do that.

As soon as I look at her Karlie looks away as if I’ve caught her staring.

I finish fixing Nate’s shirt before patting the spot as I smile up at him, “There. Much better.”

He grunts in approval.

Once the car is unloaded into the trailer Karlie and Nate move to the front seat of the truck. I move to follow but am stopped when Tex grabs my arm.

“Ah. Sorry, little lady. We get to ride in the bronco,” he points to the trailer, “It’s not the smoothest of rides, but at least it has a table where we can play cards.”

“You mean where you can cheat at cards,” states Abe as he heads in first.

Tex clutches at the place above his heart, “you wound me.”

I pause in the doorway, casting one last look at the driver side. I can only see the mirror and the reflection of Nate’s face as he e talks with Karlie, smiling as if at something she’s just said. He used to wear that smile with me.


	9. Chapter 9

We head west away from New York.

In the bronco, as Tex likes to refer to the trailer, which really does rock about like the animal, I learn more about the team.

“My family is from Nigeria,” states Abe, “They had a successful circus there, but brought it over to America in hopes of a better life. After three years they had to sell it. I hope to buy it back one day.”

Tex’s dream is to own his own cattle ranch, “But I might kick it around the country with Abe and his circus for a time before settling down.” He winks at the other man who looks away with a tired expression.

“That’s nice,” I smile, genuinely meaning it. Though my dream of singing is hopeless, I pray they accomplish theirs.

Somehow we get talking about Karlie as Tex tells me, “Yeah, she came across the country all the way from Chicago. She started in St. Louis years ago, moving her way across the country. But then she went silent for a time. It wasn’t until the beginning of this year that we started hearing about her again. Guess she came all the way to New York to recruit us for a job.”

“And what is the job? I know Nate traveled around on auto repair jobs, but how do four of you find work doing that? Wouldn’t it be easier doing it on your own?”

Tex exchanges a look with Abe. The other man shakes his head before Tex looks back at me, “Depending on the job, being on your own can be good. Or it can be bad. It’s always good to know you have someone to watch your back in case things go south.”

Abe nods. They both look so serious I almost want to laugh. Almost.

“But this plan Karlie’s got going is going to require more than two sets of hands. At least with what she’s told us.”

“You don’t know the whole plan?”

Another shared look, “It’s better that way. The last time Karlie tried something like this things fell through because she’d said too much. This time she’s keeping it close to the vest. All we know right now is she’s setting things up for a big score,” Tex looks to Abe as he clears his throat. The cowboy shrugs his shoulders at his companion before continuing, “And right now we’re making our way to North Dakota.”

My eyes widen, “What’s up there?”

“A whole lotta wide open spaces. Perfect kind of place to get lost. Especially if we go through up into Canada.”

I shiver as I think of all the pictures I’ve seen of the country, with its snowcapped mountains and deep snow trenches, “I’d much rather escape to an island.”

He laughs, “That does sound appealing, doesn’t it? All that sunshine.”

I smile as I picture it with him. The island breeze, the lights down low. The ocean waves splashing on the shores. Their crystal clear waters washing over you as you wade into the surf.

The scene in my mind zooms out as the ocean waves coalesce into two circles set in the face of Karlie. I shake away the image as I tune back into Tex’s voice.

“—and the beaches. Sandy white and filled with bikini clad bodies. Just picture it, Karlie strutting her stuff with next to nothing on.”

My stomach lurches as I vividly see it. Her long legs kissed gold by the sun. Her long hair blowing in a light breeze.

At Abe’s frown Tex quickly assures him, “Aw, I didn’t mean it. I was just teasing.”

My face is hot as I excuse myself. Heading to the kitchenette I struggle with the slide down window for a moment. Once it’s down I put my face close as I let the breeze outside wash over my face. I’ve never had thoughts like this. But then, I’ve never met anyone like Karlie.


	10. Chapter 10

We drive through the night, finally getting a motel at noon the next day. It’s only when I awake I realize I don’t have anything else to wear.

When I tell Nate he reminds me, “It’s your own fault. You shouldn’t have come.”

“Ah, let the girl get herself another dress,” says Tex in his southern drawl.

“Then you get her something using your cut.”

This makes Tex’s mouth go tight as he turns away. Under his breath I make out a mumbled, “You know we’re not touching that yet.”

Before I can make another plea I feel something touch my arm. Turning I find it to be a wad of cash. Karlie is the one holding it as she gives me a wink like I’m her coconspirator.

“Go get something nice.”

Again I feel like I’m misjudged her as I take the cash, “Thanks.”

There’s a little shop across from the motel. Nate orders me to hurry as I rush across to pick something out. There’s not much but I manage to find five sundresses. I buy all of them before heading back. Before getting into the trailer I try to give Karlie back her chain. She pushes it back to me.

“Keep it.”

As the truck starts up I manage to change in the back room before joining Abe and Tex at the kitchenette. I take a seat as Tex shuffles a deck of cards.

“You ever play Texas hold ‘em?”

I give him a chagrined smile as I admit, “I once played a tense game of go fish.”

He laughs loudly before moving onto instructing me in the “finer art” of cards.

At the rest stop I try to show off my new dress to Nate but he doesn’t act like he notices. As he walks away my eyes move past Karlie. When they stick she gives me a once over before nodding.

“It suits you.”

Since that first time I saw her she’s changed her smile, also wearing a nice country girl sundress. I thought her legs were long before but in the dress they look as long as red woods are tall. I realize I’ve been staring as I turn away to brush my hair back behind my ear.

“You look like you’ve had too much sun,” says Tex as he walks past. He starts to laugh, stopping when Abe elbows him in the side.

Feeling how hot my face is I head back to the bathroom. There is a pinkness to my cheeks. I splash some water on my face before turning to dry it off with a towel. As my face is covered I hear the door behind me open. When I look back Karlie is standing in the doorway with the light spilling in behind her like a halo of light.

“Nate says to hurry.”

My throat is tight but I manage to say, “Who is in charge here? You or him?”

She looks to find my question amusing as she smiles for a moment, “He likes to think he is and I let him for the times it doesn’t matter. But I’m always the one in charge.”

With that she backs out as the room around me goes dark. It takes my eyes several moments to readjust.

When I step outside things seem dim. Just before heading into the trailer I hear Karlie’s voice. As I turn to look my breath catches in my throat when I see her. She’s laughing at something Tex has said as she brushes back her hair while wearing a big grin.

If heaven is a real Karlie is the place between it and hell.


	11. Chapter 11

I endure the rocking of the trailer for three states, but then I have enough.

At a rest stop I approach Nate, “I can’t sit back there anymore. It’s making me sick. Can I sit up with you? There has to be room for me.”

He frowns as he puts the gas pump back into its slot.

“There isn’t.”

I follow him around the car as he moves towards the convenience store, “Is that your choice or Karlie’s? Why are you letting her boss you around? You never let anyone tell you what to do.”

He stops so suddenly I almost run into him. I step back as he turns to face me, fire in his eyes, “The only reason I let her tell me what to do is because she’s pretty good at coming up with plans. For a woman.”

I feel like the last comment is necessary but my voice is caught in my throat as I wonder if that is the only reason he listens. Because she is a woman. The woman he wants.

I’m too stunned by that thought to stop him as he turns away again as he continues on his way to the bathroom. Even if I wasn’t I know there’s no arguing with him when he responds like that.

Heading back to the bathroom I splash some water on my face in hopes of forcing down the car sickness. The bathroom door squeaks. In the mirror I see Karlie. Something is in her hands and as I turn to look she tosses it at me.

“That should help.”

Before I can respond she heads into a stall. The object is a box of Dramamine; motion sickness medicine.

I guess it can’t hurt.

Cupping my hand under the faucet I take the pill, gagging for a moment on the chalkiness. As I’m shuddering from the sensation Karlie comes out of the stall.

As she stands at the sink washing her hands she asks, “Where do you sit in the trailer?”

I don’t know why she’s asking but I tell her, “At the kitchenette with the guys.”

“Which side do you sit on?”

Still don’t know where she’s going with this, but I say, “I sit on the left side.”

“When you come in?” I nod, “Tou always face the back?” another nod, “Trade seats with Tex. Sitting backwards in a car does not help with motion sickness.”

She turns off the water then heads out. I stand there for a moment, not completely understanding what just happened. Why does she care if my motion sickness is better or not? She’s barely spoken to me since we left. Abe has spoken around me more than she’s spoken to me.

In the trailer I ask Tex if I can have his seat. He “happily obliges” as he moves around to the others side. Though it doesn’t make sense the new seating does help as I only have to use the Dramamine one more time when we drive through an especially pot hole filled stretch of road.

“Can I borrow some of those?” groans Tex. I hand him some, “Much obliged.”


	12. Chapter 12

We’re on the road for several days, driving through wide open country and small towns. At various locations we’ll stop like the first time at a place out of the way. There is always a car waiting and Nate has the keys to every one. That’s where they leave me as they drive off for several hours before coming back with the same black duffle bags having moved again from the trunk to the back seats. I’m starting to suspect these aren’t the same bags as each time they bring them out of the trailer they look lighter than when they take them back inside.

But I can’t ask Nate about any of it, he just gets annoyed whenever I try.

“It’s none of your business. You’re not even supposed to be here.”

I try to put all of it out of my mind as I focus on enjoying my time in the trailer with Tex. He has a whole “mess of” stories he tells me in the most animated way.

While he does that Abe stands at the sink washing dishes. I offered to help but Tex told me to leave him alone, “He likes cleaning things.”

Maybe that is Abe’s role in all of this, cleaning up once the work is done. Otherwise I can’t even imagine him standing in a car garage. He prefers things to be in order as he’s the main one to keep the trailer cleaned up, while Tex is the one to mess it up. Even with that they still seem to get along as Tex plays with Abe by wiping a line of dust down his cheek. When he did it I expected Abe to lose it but instead he thanked the cowboy for drawing his attention to the grime.

And when he’s not cleaning the trailer he’s busy cleaning under his nails. He can’t stand the sight of grime under them. I see him wearing gloves whenever they go out on a job, but even with the idea that he’s the cleaner, I just can’t see him as a mechanic.

After one of Tex’s stories, which leaves us both near tears, I comment on how good his stories are.

“Peshaw, my stories ain’t got nothing on Karlie’s. She’s got some tales even wilder than mine.”

At the mention of the woman Abe gives him a fixed look but he doesn’t seem to notice as he tells me, “She’s been at this far longer than we have. It was her dad who actually got her started in all of this. He was the one who taught her everything she knows.”

Tex grimaces then, reaching down to rub his ankle as he gives Abe a hurt expression, “Now what did you go and do that for?”

Abe gives him the expression I’ve come to learn as his “shut up, Tex. You’ve said too much,” expression. But what he’s said too much of I still can’t figure.

Usually we eat in the trailer but today Nate pulls into a road side diner affixed to a mechanics shop. We’re enjoying the meal when I hear someone say, “turn up the radio.”

Through the static I hear the report on a string of bank robberies, “sweeping across the nation. No leads have been found as of yet on who the culprits are behind this string of robberies but the police are say they have their suspects.”

My attention is drawn from the report as I see Karlie getting up. When Nate sees her going he calls after her, “Where are you going?”

She gives him a coy wink before replying, “I need to go screw something.”

As she heads out the door she passes a man and they exchange looks. Outside she casts a look back at him and before the chime of her exit has finished sound it rings as he follows.

My stomach churns with nausea unlike what I felt when I was car sick. I recognized the look in the man’s eyes. A wolfish hunger that can only be satisfied by one thing. But from what Karlie said I’m sure that’s exactly what she wants as well.

I try to finish my meal but everything tastes like sawdust. After ten minutes of this I push my plate away as I stand up.

“I need to get some air.”

“We’re leaving in five,” calls Nate after me, “With or without you.”

Our trailer is parked on the other side of the diner past the mechanics garage. Even with ten minutes past I’m afraid what I’ll find. Instead I turn into the garage. The room is filled with the usual scents of metal and oil. At the back I hear the sounds of someone working. I head in the direction hoping for a distraction entirely different than Karlie’s.

Instead I find Karlie leaned on the front of a car with its hood open. Today she’d worn a pair of faded jeans and matching button up shirt. I remember frowning when I saw her in it, as she’d only bothered to button the middle three buttons and hadn’t worn anything underneath to make up for it. Right now she has the shirt’s sleeves rolled up, making her forearms stand out as they flex while she reaches down to work at something in the engine. Her hair is pulled back in a loose tail with a few wisps falling down the side of her face and into her eyes. As she reaches up to wipe it away she leave behind a black smudge. Even covered in grease she looks amazing. I hate her so much.

“What are you doing?”

“Screwing. It helps me think.” She lifts a tool I recognize as something Nathan uses to loosen bolts. Is this what she actually meant?

Then what was that exchange with the guy?

“Where’s your friend?”

Her head is down fixed on the insides of the car, “What friend?”

“The guy who followed you out of the diner.”

“He’s not my friend. Wasn’t even a passing acquaintance,” her eyes lift for a moment as she looks at me with that studied gaze, “Did it bother you to think we were something?”

Before I can get out something other than sputtering sounds she drops her eyes again, “Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be off with your boyfriend?”

Nate. I look back at the entrance of the garage. He’s not there but he’s somewhere, doing I don’t know what.

Karlie’s call for me to “come here” draws my attention back to her. I hesitate but as she nods her head at me I finally move over.

“Here, hold this.”

She points to a spot inside the engine. A spot completely covered in dirt and grime. I pull my hands close to my chest as my lip rises in disgust. Seeing my reaction makes Karlie laugh as she shakes her head.

“It’s not going to hurt you, princess. It’s only a little grease.”

I drop my hands with an incredulous huff, “I know that. Nate comes home greasy all the time.”

But this is different than when it’s on me. Sure it transfers to me sometimes, but never in such a direct manner.

“If you help me with this I’ll teach you something.”

I frown, unsure of what she could teach me, but finally pull together enough gumption to hold the piece. It feels gritty and cold but I steel myself and remain still as Karlie finishes what she’s doing. When she’s done she wipes on her hands, not even looking to care at the stain she’s left behind. Maybe that’s how it is for all mechanics.

There are mornings I’ll wake up with grime on my skin from the sheets Nate has dirtied with his unwashed body. He doesn’t seem to mind the feeling. Even when he doesn’t come home late sometimes he’ll just sit in his chair covered in the days work before heading off to bed where he’ll claim to be too tired to wash up. I thought it was just him, but now I see it’s all mechanics.

Seeing my eyes fixed on her pants, Karlie grabs a dirty rag from a trey as she starts to wipe off the last of the grime.

“You better get to the trailer, Nate’s not going to wait for you.”

I start to go then stop as I realize she’s not coming, “Aren’t you coming?”

“I’m going to go wash up in the back first,” she motions to a door that leads to another room.

“And you expect Nate to wait on you?”

Her smile is unreadable as she replies, “He’s waited this long, hasn’t he? He’ll wait a moment longer.”

Her arrogance, I feel my body shake with anger at it. But I can’t think of anything to say as I just turn and walk away.

I hate her so much for making me feel this way.


	13. Chapter 13

After their return from a job in Des Moines I finally ask Tex about the waiting cars.

“Karlie’s the one that set up all our cars,” explains Tex, “She’s been getting things ready for this job for a while.”

“How did she afford so many?”

Tex laughs as he shares another look with Abe. They do that a lot when they talk about Karlie with me, “Oh, that’s just another one of her many skills.” He chuckles as if it’s a joke. I really hate being on the outside of whatever the shared secret is.

It’s like I didn’t even really come with Nate. He treats me just like I’m not there, ignoring me whenever I try to show him any kind of affection. Eventually I just give up.

I should have stayed home.

When we stop at a motel I never get to spend time with Nate. We don’t even talk anymore, his mind is always on the next job, or his body is off with Karlie whispering in a corner of a room. Every time he does most of the talking as she sits there listening, leaned back, effortlessly beautiful. Sometimes when I stare Karlie turns her head and looks right at me as if she sensed my eyes on her. Whenever she turns I quickly turn away as I feel my heart pound in my chest.

I don’t know why I let her get to me.

When the car stops next I step up to find us on a roadside located along a cliff’s edge. From our position one can just make out the other side of the road curving round the fall off as it appears like a misty line.

As soon as she steps out of the vehicle Karlie does a spin in what I’ve come to know as her taking it all in look. Sometimes as she turns she’ll look back at one of us, sometimes Tex, sometimes Abe, sometimes even me, and she’ll give a playful wink as she asks about the surrounding view.

“What do you think?”

“Isn’t it beautiful?” When she asked me that particular question I found the answer get stuck in my throat as I found myself wanting to say, “Only because you’re here.”

But it was a terribly barren wasteland so it wasn’t an entirely strange thing to think. Right?

“What are we doing here?” asks Nate with an impatient tone as he steps out soon after.

“Just having a little fun,” states Karlie as she proceeds to take off her top.

My eyes widen as my heart leaps to grab a hold of my throat. I hear Tex whoop before he gives chase. Just as Karlie’s shirt flies free of her hand I watch her leap up into the air before I watch her fall away into nothing. A scream catches in my throat as I run forward, stopping just at the barrier as I look down to find crystal blue water. The cliff drops right off into a lake.

“Cliff diving,” states Abe as he steps to my side, “Thrill seekers love the threat of danger it entails.”

Tex reaches the edge then as he lets out a yee-haw before following after Karlie.

Just as he splashes down I see her head come up. She looks like a mermaid in the ocean as she treads water, laughing at Tex’s boisterous return to the surface.

Seeing us watching she calls up to us to join them.

I look to Abe. Before I can voice the question he shakes his head, “I prefer to stay dry.”

As he heads back to the trailer I turn my attention to Nate, the only other person still up here. He’s wearing a sour expression as he watches Karlie’s shirt flutter on the ground. Eventually he goes over and picks it up. I reach him just as he’s heading back to the truck.

“Are you going down?”

“No. It’s stupid. Who wants to spend the rest of the ride in wet clothes?”

I’m sure Karlie and Tex are going to change when they get back up, but I don’t mention this as I instead ask, “Is it dangerous?”

He snorts, “Only if you don’t plan ahead to make sure the spot you’re leaping to is safe. But Karlie plans for everything,” his tone makes it sound like a bad thing but I don’t see how.

Noticing me look back he says, “You’re not doing it.”

I look back seeing the hard look in his eyes. I know not to argue with that look.

I take a seat on the hood of the truck, watching as Karlie’s waist comes over the edge, her black bra glistening with water, before she comes the rest of the way up. Tex is right beside her as they start back to the same spot from before. Tex stops half way back as he heads over to me.

“Where’s Abe?”

I motion back to the trailer, “And Nate went to smoke over there,” I motion to the side of the road where Nate stands his back turned to everything behind him. Which includes me. The thought doesn’t make me lonely. It makes me desolate.

“You should come with us,” suggest Tex, “It’s real fun. Gets your heart pounding and you could probably use a thrill.”

I look past him as Karlie climbs up again. Her golden skin is glistening in the sunlight as her jeans cling to her lower half.

I feel my heart pounding in my chest as I turn away, “No. It’s too dangerous.”

“Aw, it only appears dangerous. But it’s like falling back on the bed. It don’t hurt at all. As long as you know what you’re doing. And here, Karlie will make sure it’s safe.”

He calls to her before she can make another leap. When she comes over I notice her chest rising and falling with deep breaths and her effort of having climbed the cliff side first.

“Tell her it’s safe, Kar.”

She only gives me a glance before looking back at the cliff’s edge, “It’s safe.” She reaches up to wipe at the water beading on her mouth. I find my eyes remaining on her lips as he hand pulls away, watching as they part with the words, “I’d never put you in danger.”

Again I feel my heart throb as my eyes drop to the ground.

“See,” states Tex as I look over to find him grinning largely, “Now Karlie will get you set up while I go—yeehaw!” with that he runs full on at the cliff’s side before hanging in the air for a moment as he leaps forward before falling down feet first.

My eyes come back to find Karlie looking at me, studying me like one would a complex problem.

“Do you want to take the leap? I won’t force you if you are scared.”

The words ignite something in me that’s been dormant for a while. My fighting spirit.

“I’m not scared.”

I jump down from the trunk as I head over to the cliff’s edge, taking off my shoes as I do. At the edge I look down. The waters are blue like my dress which clings to me as a breeze billows up from above.

I feel Karlie step to my side and move back from her as her hand rises, “Don’t push me.”

Her hand pauses where it is as I think I see pain flash across her eyes for a moment before she goes back to her steely eyed gaze, “I won’t.”

“How do I know I can trust you don’t before I am ready?”

“Yeah Karlie,” we both look back as Nate approaches with a snarl on his lips, “how can she know you won’t stab her in the back? When you’re so good at it.”

I look back just in time to see a different, deeper pain come across Karlie’s eyes. It lingers for a moment before she turns away.

“Don’t trust her, Taylor. She’ll just leave you hanging first chance she gets. Karlie Kloss cannot be trusted.”

The fire of my fighting spirit is still burning as I hear myself ask, “Then why are you here with her?”

He snorts out a laugh as he responds, “I ask myself that same thing every day.”

I don’t know what’s going on but no I feel like I have to jump. Looking back to the water I tell Karlie, “On the count of three.”

She nods as I begin to count, “One. Two.” On three I feel her hand take mine as together we leap into the water. As we fall I feel my heart thrill like it used to do when I’d step onto the stage. Back when I used to love to sing. Back when I still thought my dream could come true. Then like with the realization that it would never happen we hit the water and it all ends.

I stay down in the water for a few moments, letting the cool liquid completely in case me. Floating there I feel weightless, like how it must feel floating in space.

I open my eyes. In front of me Karlie is still with her hair rising around her like golden rays. With her eyes closed I could almost imagine she’s asleep like some princess under a sleeping spell, waiting for true loves kiss.

I push back against the water propelling myself towards her as she continues to hang suspended between heaven and hell. She must feel the movement in the water but her eyes remain closed as I float just in front of her. Close enough that if I wanted to I could break the spell. But I don’t, as I feel my lungs remind me this isn’t fairy tale and I’m don’t belong in this world with her. Shooting up, a breath deep as I break the surface. Wading there for a few moments I catch my breath. Once I have I realize Karlie still has not returned.

Above me I hear Tex call my name, “What did you think?”

He doesn’t seem concerned at all that Karlie isn’t beside me. That she’s still below. I let my eyes return to the surface of the water as I watch it rock with my movements. How long can she stay down there? Is she ever coming up? Or has she decided this world is not the place she wants to be?

Just as something starts to form in my chest the water parts and she rises. Seeing her face I realize that I shouldn’t have worried, nothing can hurt her.

She takes one big breath then lets it out, letting her exhale hit the water so that it sends droplets flying up into my face. When I open my eyes again I find her grinning at me with a big silly grin.

“How was it?”

My words don’t come as I lose all sense of how to speak as I watch her. Even now above the water she looks like the woman below, the sunlight casting her hair in a golden glow, her face soft.

“Are you coming up or are you going to make us wait longer?”

I look up to find Nate glaring down. When I look over Karlie is swimming back to the cliff side. I follow but when I reach the wall I realize what I’m going to have to do to get up again.

“I don’t think I can do this.”

Karlie pauses with her hand on a rock as she looks back at me. She looks to be doing calculations in her mind before she swims back from the wall as she looks up to the guys above.

“Drive over there to the cliff side beach entrance, we’ll meet you there.”

Nate looks ready to argue but before he can she starts swimming away. He looks to me after that as he says, “Climb the damn rock, Taylor.”

I look from him to Karlie who’s making a bee line for the shore line a good distance away, then back at Nate. The shoreline seems closer.

I start swimming.


	14. Chapter 14

Just when I start to get tired I realize the shoreline is still a long way off. Karlie is ahead of me and stops when I call out to her.

“I don’t think I can make it.”

“You’re not as weak as you let on.”

She turns to swim on when I call out again, “I’m not used to swimming for this long.”

“You were a country girl, you probably spent your summers in the water.”

I did. But that was years past. A lifetime ago.

My arms are tight and my legs are barely able to move as I try to push forward, then I stop as the water starts to lap at my mouth.

“I can’t make it.”

She looks back again, “Don’t tell me you’re a quitter. I’m not fooled. If you were the type to give up you wouldn’t still be singing, even at that dive bar.”

I sputter on the water as I call out, “But I have given up. I tried for five years and that was the best I could do. I might as well give up.”

She paddles back but stops at a distance. Just out of reach like always.

“I saw you up on that stage. Even though your heart wasn’t in the song, I could tell your heart was still in the act of singing it. You are not going to give up on singing and you are not going to give up now.” She motions with her head for me to follow before swimming away again.

Spitting out the water I take in a breath then another then I push forward, every muscle crying out in pain and the desire to just give up and sink down into the waters, but I push on, if nothing more than to remain alive long enough to drown Karlie and unrealistic opinion of me.

By the time I reach the shoreline, just able to drag half of my body out of the water, I’ve completely forgotten my plan. Or more like I’m too tired to try it. Even though Karlie is lying right beside me, grinning her big goofy smile as she tells me, “I told you you could do it,” I don’t even try to reach out to strangle her with her own hair.

By the time I get enough oxygen back in me to move I hear the rattling sound of the trailers approach. Rolling onto my stomach I look back as the truck comes to a stop at the base of the cliff’s path. As soon as it does Nate rolls down the window as he says, “I’m not waiting, Taylor.”

But I know he would if it were Karlie.

Still, she rises with me, reaching out to hold me steady when I almost fall over.

“Careful.”

In front of us Nate impatiently honks the horn at our stall in movement, “Come on!”

While my legs wobble Karlie remains steady, forever in completely control of everything, including her body. I wish I were more like her. Maybe then Nate wouldn’t be considering leaving me for her.

I know I’ve fought the worry because we are engaged, but we can’t fight the truth forever.

We manage to reach the trailer as Karlie holds the door while Tex helps me in from the inside. Just as I sit down the trailer lurches as Nate presses the gas.

In front of me Tex is grinning almost as widely as Karlie before as he asks, “You have fun.”

I let out a tired groan as I drop my head onto my arms.

He laughs, “That much, huh?”


	15. Chapter 15

I’m still shivering that night, even after I’ve showered and changed clothes in the motel room.

Now I’m sitting on the side walk waiting for Nate to return from getting cigarettes. He left in a huff after another one of his and Karlie’s corner whisper sessions. I wanted to go with him but I could tell from his quick pace he did not want company.

I’m staring off at the night’s sky, black against the florescent lights of the motel sign, when I hear the seat beside me creak. I think he’s come back but when I turn I realize it’s just Karlie.

Just Karlie. As if that was ever anyone’s lament.

Before I can ask her what she’s doing she starts talking as if we’ve been in the middle of a conversation and a thought has just come to her, “Since you don’t seem keen on getting your hands dirty while I teach you how to change the oil on a car I was thinking I’d teach you something cleaner.”

As she talks her hands float around her like an extension of her voice. I’ve watched her hands dance like this since the first day and I’ve wondered since then if one were to tie down her hands if she’d be able to talk or if she’d lose her voice.

Because I’m too busy imagining it I’m surprised when she drops something in my hands. A padlock and hair pin.

“What is this?”

“I’m going to teach you how to pick a lock. Another important skill for a lady,” she gives me a wink, one of her playful ones that is both light hearted and serious at the same time. She is not going to take no for an answer on this.

“Why would I want to learn a criminal’s skill?”

She looks amused, “Everyone has something they want to break into at some time. Like people’s hearts.”

I think of Nate and how distant he has been. But learning to break into safe’s is not going to help me with him. I hold out the objects to her as I say, “I’d rather not dirty my hands with this either.”

Again I think I see pain in her eyes as if something she’s wanted for a long time is being taken away. I know the feeling. But I can’t help her.

“Taylor,” her voice is soft like the breeze as I find myself watching her with bated breath, “Do you think we could ever…?”

Before she can finish the question Nate returns. I notice Karlie hide the implements, acting cool like nothing happened as Nate blows past on his way to the room. I rush after him but before I can get his attention he heads inside and shuts the door in front of me. When I move to come after him I find it locked.

I hear a chuckle and look back to Karlie as she holds up the implements, “See, already it would come in handy.”

I let out an annoyed huff before turning away.

That night I sleep in the trailer.


	16. Chapter 16

In Sioux City I have enough as I tell Nate, “I barely see you. Can’t we take a break from things and have a night on the town? Like a real date. We haven’t had one of those in a long time.”

Even before I followed him on this trip I can’t remember the last time we went out anywhere other than the bar.

Nate’s frown tells me he’s against it but before he can say anything Tex throws his arm over my shoulder as he declares, “I’m up for that. What about you, Abe? Could you use a little night out?”

The other man nods looking too serious for someone who really does like the idea.

At that both Tex and Abe look to Karlie. As I’ve learned over and over on our trip Karlie gets the final word. Whatever the situation Tex and Abe always look to her first. Nate is less eager to take cues from her but this time he also sneaks a glance at her as we wait for her reply.

She gives her response by giving a two finger salute. Her signal for agreement.

Tex moves his arm off my shoulder as he throws both arms around Abe in order to lift him in the air as he hollers.

Though we’ve been driving for weeks I haven’t seen more than long stretches of high ways and dingy motel sitting along them. But today we drive into the city where the lights are bright and the air is alive with movement. My heart is aflutter as I hold onto Nate’s arm, taking it all in, as we walk down the street together.

I feel pretty in my sky blue dress. On the arm of my man I feel like I could float up into the clouds. As we walk we pass a store window where a mannequin in a suit catches my eye.

“Nate, look. You’d look so dashing in that.”

He grunts at the thought, “Like I want to wear a suit like some kind of monkey.”

My eyes drift to Karlie. Each time they leave for a job she always dresses up, a fact I find strange before leaving to fix cars. In the times in between she wears other things varying from dresses to jeans with dark grey tarten sport jacket worn over flouncy blouses that flare out to expose her bare waist whenever she does her take it all in spin.

But I’m getting off track. The only other one who dresses up is Abe, with his own sports coat, usually purple, sometimes velvet and blue, born with various colored turtle necks and bell bottom slacks which rarely match his jacket’s color.

“Suits aren’t all bad,” I tell Nate as I remind him about the business men who come to the club, “They look so nice when they are out with their ladies. I’d just like it if we could both go out sometimes dressed up like that.”

“Would you also like me to buy you diamond jewelry like their women always wear? Is that what you want?”

Before I can answer he pulls his arm away as he stalks away.

Tex and Abe give me sympathetic looks as they pass. Karlie hangs back, having been at the lead when we’d paused to check the window display. She looks back now as she says, “You want him to fancy you, not fancy stuff.”

My eyes sting as I nod. That’s what I would have told him. Having him is enough. I don’t need anything more. That is enough.

I wish he knew that.


	17. Chapter 17

Things grow brighter as we move further into the city as Karlie takes the lead again. She seems to know exactly where she’s going as she eventually stops outside a building from which a deep bass is throbbing.

“Is this here one of them night clubs I’ve heard so much about?”

Beside him Abe rolls his eyes as he says, “Don’t act like you haven’t been to plenty in New Jersey.”

Tex holds his hand to his chest in a mock hurt expression before both men head towards the front. They get stopped by a large man then Karlie squeezes between them. I catch a glimpse of something green in her hand as she shakes hands with the bouncer. Once she does the man steps aside as we all head inside.

Though I’ve sung at several bars, I’ve never been to a night club. Inside the music is pounding so that I can’t even hear Tex as he lets out one of his excited whoops.

I look away for a moment and when I look back Tex and Abe are gone, lost in the crowd. The press of bodies in the room is almost suffocating as Nate and I struggle to get through without being separated. Eventually his hand is pulled from mine as the crowd increases the distance between us. I struggle to move after him, but it’s like swimming against the waves and the more I fight them the further he gets from me.

Just when I think I’m going to be lost forever a firm hand takes mine and then the crowd parts like ocean waves as I’m pulled through. It’s not until we reach the edgesof the club where the throng of people has thinned out and tables are set up that I turn to thank my rescuer. My thanks catches when I see Karlie and her steely gaze.

I pull my hand back, my body instantly going hot.

Before I can regain my sense of propriety she turns away, heading back into the crowd. The sidelines is not where I want to be. Once my heart has stopped throbbing I move back to push through the crowd. No one wants to move, even when I call out an “excuse me” but eventually I get to the bar. I’m tired and hot and now I’m thirsty.

I order an old fashioned then wait as I turn back to look out at the dancing throng. The song playing is catchy as I tap my foot along with the beat. It’s nothing like what I end up singing at the bar. They always have me singing the same old kinds of things. Just once I’d like to sing something different. But if I could sing anything I’d want to sing one of my own songs.

When my drink is ready I take a sip before turning back to watch the crowd again. This time my eyes are drawn in on one point in the crowd. A kind of human bubble has formed around one body as it sways to the music in a mesmerizing movement. It’s not until the dancer turns to face my direction I realize it’s Karlie. Outside the club she’d been wearing a tan trench coat but she has since taken it off to reveal a strapless black dress that fits to her body like a second skin. I can’t believe this is what she was hiding underneath.

All those in the bubble around have their eyes on her and I don’t blame them. She’s spellbinding. She spins, moving her body in rhythm with the beat, so completely in control of her body. As in control as she is with her emotions. Whereas I’m a complete mess. Though I’m sure she has her insecurities, I doubt she has as many as me. She would never worry about Nate leaving her.

Who would leave someone like her?

It’s when I think this that I realize Karlie isn’t spinning anymore. Instead she’s staying fixed on my direction as she sways to the beat. As I watch I realize she’s moving towards me. Moving in sync with the Motown beat.

By the time she reaches me my heart is pounding over the music’s bass. When she leans in close I feel like my heart is going to explode as it hits against the inside of my chest. My whole body goes hot as her lip curls in a grin. Her eyes drop with my heart. Then her eyes come up again as my heart gets stuck in my throat.

She bites her bottom lip before saying, “Don’t drink too much.”

Then she leans back, giving me a wink, her watch your back or I’ll leave you feeling exposed one, before spinning around as she moves back into the crowd.

The heat warms to an annoying temperature as I feel the urge to stick out my tongue after her. I keep it in my mouth as I cover it in liquor. Once I’ve drowned it I turn back to the bar as I tell the bartender, “Another.”


	18. Chapter 18

My head is pounding the next morning.

I really need to stop doing this.

Groaning, I sit up slowly as I hold my hand to my head. After Karlie walked away I ordered another old fashioned, followed by another, then another. The heat she’d ignited in my chest was still burning and I’d wanted to drown it. I shouldn’t have used alcohol. It only makes flames burn hotter.

Looking around I find I’m in the bed in the back of the trailer. I don’t remember coming here. Or…tucking myself in. I lift the blanket. I’m still wearing last night’s dress. But why would I come here? Nate and I have a motel room together. Why didn’t I go there?

Past the curtain I hear the front door open, followed by the sounds of Tex’s boisterous voice. It is especially loud this morning. It comes closer before the curtain flies open as he stands on the other side grinning.

“Morning, sunshine. I hear you had a fight with the devil and lost.” He winces as if I look it, “Don’t worry, we’ll get some bacon grease in ya and then you’ll feel all better.”

Before he’s completely turned away I groan out a, “Do you know how I got here?”

He pauses for a moment as if mulling over the answer, “I saw you at the bar at one point in the night. You looked to be talking some guy’s ear off. I looked for you later but you weren’t there. I’d assumed you’d moved to the dance floor and I didn’t think to check for you when we left at six because Nate had said you’d probably left.”

His mouth forms a line to signal that’s all he knows.

Once I manage to get up, my head spinning so bad the first time so that I fall back, I head outside. The sun is excruciatingly bright, but not as painful to my eyes as the next thing I see: Karlie is coming out of her room.

For someone who stayed out till six she looks like someone whose had a full night’s rest. Unlike me. I must look a mess.

Momma would be ashamed.

Coming over with a wide grin, Karlie asks in a soft voice, “You feeling alright?”

It shouldn’t be legal for someone to look this good after a night of clubbing. Her hair should be sticking out at odd angles and she should have make up smeared around her mouth and eyes where she slept on it.

Picturing that I realize that’s how I must look. I reach up to try to smooth down my hair. When I reach up to my eyes to wipe away the liner Karlie goes, “here” and licks her finger before using it to wipe at the corner of my eye. I’m frozen until she finishes as she steps back a moment to give me a once over before nodding to herself.

“Better, but,” she turns back to look at her hotel door as she hitches her thumb towards it, “you can use my shower if you want.”

I regain my senses as I square my shoulders, “No. I’m fine. I’ll use the shower in Nate and my room,” I put extra emphasis on my boyfriend’s name before stepping in that direction. Before I can get a second step Karlie grabs my wrist as she pulls me back in the direction of her room. She’s surprisingly strong for someone with such a slender build.

I try to pull away but she keeps a hold as she tells me, “My shower is better. And when you’re done you can wear something of mine.”

I picture her usual wardrobe, men’s slacks and shirts which have been tailored to fit her perfect form. Then I remember the dress from the previous night.

I finally get my wrist free.

“No.” My tone is adamant but I soften it as I add, “But thank you.”

She doesn’t stop me this time as I head back to my room. My mind is still whirling as I head inside, heading past the bed with its mass of blankets, straight back to the bathroom. It takes me a moment but I finally get the dress unzipped as I let it slide straight off me to form a circle at my feet. The water is warm and washes away most of the night’s mistakes. By the end my head isn’t throbbing.

Wiping at the mirror I stare at my reflection. Even after the shower I don’t look as refreshed as she did. I slap at the glass as I turn away.

I need to stop comparing myself to her. Nate chose me, not her. And they might not have had anything. Just because I find Nate attractive doesn’t mean she did. Though…that scene I witnessed just outside the bathroom. I don’t know what that was but I’m not going to let it confuse me. Nate and I have something special and I’m not going to let my paranoia destroy it.

“Nate, I think everyone’s getting ready to head out.”

I dry my hair with a towel as I step out into the main area. Nate is still in bed, lying on his stomach with his limbs spread. I smile at the sight as I bend down to pick up the blankets on the floor. He can be such a bed hog. Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night finding myself on the edge just about to fall off. I’ve asked him if he can try to leave some space for me, “I can’t control what I do in my sleep, Taylor.” I guess he’s right. But I wish before he’d fall off to sleep he’d hold me. That would be nice.

As I straighten the blankets a brightly colored object falls out. Bending down to pick it up I find it to be a light blue lacy bra. I know it’s not one of mine. All my bras are cream. Nate has said I should get some other color but cream goes with every outfit and I don’t want a bra that will be noticeable under my clothes.

Whose bra is this?

My heart stops as I recall the urgency in Karlie’s act of pulling me back to her room. Was this why she wanted me to use her room? So I wouldn’t find this? But she could have snuck in while I was in the shower and taken it back. Unless she thought I’d find it right away. Or maybe she did come in to search for it. That’s why the blankets were on the floor whereas when I came into the room originally they were on the bed.

Looking around the room I find more signs. Two paper cups on the night stand along with a half empty liquor bottle. Was that why Nate wasn’t worried about finding me when Tex asked? He’d already spirited me back to the trailer so Karlie and him could have their tryst.

I shiver as I wrap my arms around myself.

I can’t believe this is happening. Why would he do this to me? He said he loved me.

But I’ve heard that word in the past, just before I’ve had the rug pulled out from under me.

Like all the times before he went and poisoned the well while I was busy lying to myself thinking he’d be faithful. That we’d be forever. But each time my rose garden only grew thorns.

I should have known from the first drink that we were cursed. And yet I still fought to hold onto him. But we never had a shotgun shot in the dark.

I start to sob at the idea but force myself to stop.

In the past I’d never be the one to leave. I’d stick it out no matter how bad things got because I reasoned at some point we’d loved one another, and if that was true all we had to do was hang on till we did again. The love wasn’t gone, not really, it was just hidden under the hard times and missed moments to care.

But that mindset has gotten me into trouble in the past. I’ve endured too many rough storms, windows left boarded up with no one to help me take them down afterwards.

No. This time I’m not going to be the one left cleaning up. Not again.

There. I toss the bra down. X, where it lands, marks the spot where things fall apart.

I start gathering up my things. My things which don’t need to stay here with him. If this is how he wants things to be then so be it. He didn’t want me to come so I’ll grant his wish now and leave.

I don’t know how I’ll get back but…my arms are full when I realize I don’t have a way back. I let everything drop to the ground as I sit back onto the bed.

Behind me I hear Nate groan as he turns back to look at me, “Hey, babe. When did you get in?” when I don’t respond he pushes my back with his foot, “Babe.” He groans again as he sits up, “I drank way too much. I guess it’s true what they say, shouldn’t have too much of a good thing.”

I know I should say something. I should yell, scream, throw various objects from around the room at him. But I remain still as he moves to my side to plant a kiss on my cheek before heading to the bathroom. He’s so chill about it my mind starts to second guess everything I’ve thought. Everything I’ve seen.

Or maybe he doesn’t think I know. That I haven’t found the bra or noticed the two cups on the night stand. That I haven’t caught on.

As the water comes on in the other room a light goes on in my head.

Screaming isn’t the solution. Fighting and yelling isn’t going to change things. It is apparent the two of them have been planning this since the beginning. They got all intimate up in the truck while I was naively sitting in the trailer thinking things were fine. But I’m done playing the role of fool. Done playing on their tilted stage.

I don’t like the game and so it’s time I rewrote things. He thought it would be the perfect crime, even with me here. I can just hear them laughing at all their little lies. But I got smart and instead of breaking down I’m getting tougher.

I’m going to leave, oh yes I’ll be the first to go this time, but not before making him regret he ever stayed.

I let him in and then he went and locked me out and threw a party. But now that I know the truth I’m going to do more than crash it.

His name is on my hit list with Karlie’s at the top.

I may have been miss innocent before but now, oh. They’ll see what I can do.

I’m done trusting people. From now on I’ll be an actress. They won’t see it coming. Then I’ll be forever starring in their bad dreams.

Today will end, tomorrow will come with its new problems, but not from me. Not just yet. I’ll let it seem like things are fine, but I believe in karma. And I may have gotten mine for being too trusting, but trust me—they’ll get theirs.


	19. Chapter 19

If I’m going to have my revenge I’m going to have to get more information on my enemy.

Even what Tex has told me has been cloaked in too much mystery. Is that because they know about the affair?

Tex was the one to keep me from joining Nate in the truck’s cab.

For now I’ll just assume they are unknowing accomplices in this affair, but keep a wary on them.

I don’t trust nobody anymore. And they can’t trust me.

But I’ve never enacted a revenge plan. Where does one start?

When we’re on the road again all I can think to say is, “How does Karlie manage to look so good after clubbing all night?”

As if that’s a thought I should be concerned with.

“She didn’t stay out all night,” Tex looks to Abe for confirmation. He nods, “Yeah. She left at midnight. Said she was heading out, then went off in the direction of the bar. I think she wanted a night cap before heading to bed. You didn’t see her?”

I shake my head. After she told me not to drink too much I don’t remember seeing her again. And I don’t remember anything after my third drink. Not even the guy Tex claims he saw me talking with.

A bump in the road sends us flying up from our seats. As we land back down Tex hurries to catch a glass as it slides across the table, “Watch it!”

In a flash I’m back at the bar. My mind is fuzzy from my third drink but I manage to pour out my soul to a complete stranger.

“That’s horrible. I would never look at another woman if I had a girl as pretty as you.”

I laugh as I swat at his chest. He grins and then leans close so I can hear him over the music, “Why don’t you forget about him and come back with me?”

Before I can say anything he cries out as someone bumps into him hard.

“Watch it,” is what he says as he turns back to glare at the person. Then his mouth goes lax as he sees Karlie in her tight black dress.

“Sorry,” states Karlie with a sweet smile. Her eyes shift from him to me as her eyes twinkle from the lights in the club, “Is this guy bothering you?”

The man looks back from her to me, “Do you know her?”

I nod as I point at her with the hand I’m my glass with, “She’s the one I was telling you about. My enemy.”

Karlie looks amused as the corner of her mouth curves, “Is that how you see me?”

I motion for her to come closer as I say, “Come here and I’ll tell you exactly what I think about you. You. All dressed in black.”

I motion to her again. This time I spill the contents of my glass on the guy.

“Hey.”

“Oh, oops.”

Karlie reaches past the man as she takes a hold of my wrist, “I think you’ve had enough. Let’s get you out of here.”

I try to pull free, but like in the morning, find she’s stronger than me.

“Why are you so strong? Are you really a goddess?”

She looks amused as she moves me back through the crowd.

“Why aren’t you answering me? Is that a yes? That explains so much.”

Outside the club she calls a taxi. I recall sinking back against the seat then a bump causes me to slide over. I rest against something other than the door of the car.

Thinking about it, it had to have been Karlie.

She let me stay there, resting against her, until we reached the motel where she helped me out.

She puts one of my arms over her shoulder as she puts her arm around my waist for support.

“I can walk.” I try to and almost fall over. I would if not for the fact she’s holding me, “Do I weigh nothing to you?”

She takes me to my room but when she asks for the key I tell her, “Nate has it. He’s the man. He takes care of everything. I might lose it,” I say the phrase like I’ve heard a thousand times before. Because I have.

Karlie looks amused by tone as she spins me back around.

“Now where are you taking me?”

“Since you wouldn’t feel safe in my room, seeing as how I’m your enemy,” she grins at the words, “I’ll drop you off in the trailer.”

In the trailer she lets me drop back onto the bed. I remain where I land as I stare up at the ceiling.

“Are there two penguins making out on the ceiling?”

I see her body hover over mine as she positions her head above mine and looks up. Once she’s looked she turns back as she shakes her head, “No. I don’t see it. Let’s get you to bed.”

When she tells me to move up on the bed I refuse till she starts to move me herself.

I slap her hands away, “I can do it myself.”

Another amused smile as she watches me scoot back on the bed. Once I’m fully on she pulls the blankets out from under me before putting them over me.

At the curtain of the bedroom she looks back as her eyes hover over me for a moment.

“Good night.”

Then she leaves.

Leaves to go and sleep with my boyfriend.

She was probably overjoyed when she was unable to get me in my room. It was the perfect opportunity for them to meet up. And I handed it to them on a silver platter.

But no more. I’m done being their pawn. Now that I know this is how the world works, I’ll make it so that when I’m done with them all they’ll think about will be me.


	20. Chapter 20

The good girl is gone. Dead. Reborn as a creature of revenge and fire.

When I head out I put crimson red paint on my lips. A visual reminder of the crimson path I will leave behind me.

Karlie notices the change in color first as she says, “That color looks nice on you.”

I ignore the compliment as I head over to Nate.

He’s standing at the gas pump having finished filling the car. When he turns to face me I smile. I notice his eyes gravitate to my lips. I maintain the sweet expression but inside I’m grinning like the Cheshire. I never should have trusted this narcissist, this supposedly changed playboy. But I’m done with all that. Now I’ll just let him think he’s in control. That he’s saving me by being mine. All while I’m digging his grave. And I won’t regret it one bit when I bury him. He had it coming.

If you betray me I owe you nothing, regardless of how much I cared for you before.

After the gas station we arrive at another secluded area with waiting car.

Before they leave me again I give Nate a sweet smile as I tell him, “Be safe.”

Karlie’s eyebrow lifts in a curious expression as Nate grunts a reply.

Once they are gone and the dust of their departure has settled I head into the trailer.

I’ve never searched after that first time. While I always see them put the duffel bags in here I’ve never seen them. I don’t know what they are hiding from me but if I’m going to get my revenge I have to hold all the cards, even the ones they don’t want me to know about.

The kitchen is quickly searched without any sign of the bags. The only place left is the bedroom.

I throw back the curtain in a dramatic fashion, almost pulling the sheet off the line. I cringe before turning my eyes to the little room. At first glance there is nothing. But now I know nothing is as it seems.

The bed takes up the entirety of the back so the only place for the bags to be is under it. It takes a great deal of effort but I manage to lift the mattress enough to push it to the side. Hidden underneath are neatly stacked rows of duffle bags. I’d forgotten how many they’d brought in but now that I’m looking at them I can’t imagine what secret they hold.

Who needs this many bags of car parts?

I touch the closest bag. It’s hard, but not like metal.

Taking a breath to calm my racing heart I reach for the zipper. Slowly, like when I take off a bandage, I pull it down. The first thing my eyes register is green, then as I pull the flaps apart my eyes widen. The bag is stuffed with cash. I open the next bag and find it to be the same. Then another then another. After five I realize I don’t have to open them all. I know they are all going to be the same.

“But how? Why?”

I know Nate doesn’t make a lot as a mechanic and I doubt whatever jobs they are doing now would get this much cash. So where did they get it?

Nothing comes to mind except an idea for what to do with the cash.

I can take every bag outside the trailer and them in a pile. Then strike a match and blow his mind as I set fire to everything.

I’ll laugh as I watch the bills curl in on themselves as their embers float into the sky.

People will say I’m crazy to burn all that cash. That I’m doing something wrong. But if it’s wrong, why does it feel so good?

Seeing Nate’s face when he gets back and sees the embers. When he realizes what I’ve done…

I’d do it over and over again if I could. It would feel so right. The most fun I’ve ever had.

But no. It might feel amazing in the moment. But that’s not the kind of pain I want him to feel. It may drag on and on for days afterwards. Weeks. Months. Years. As he thinks of all the things he could have done with the money.

Cash is hard earned, I know that. Cash is something you want, something you need in order to survive. Just like I needed his love. Just like I wanted him.

But now even if he begs, tells me not to throw away a good thing, I won’t turn back.

Missing cash isn’t the same as missing a person and I want him to feel the pain of having someone torn from you.

I shove the cash that’s spilled out back into the bags before zipping them closed again. I struggle but manage to get the mattress back over the stash. I get everything to looking like it was just before I messed with it then I head outside.

At our last stop I bought a stack of books to pass the time. I pick one up but have trouble concentrating on it as my mind buzzes with the possibilities for revenge. Nothing seems good enough as my eyes finally focus on the page.

This was just one of the books I’d randomly grabbed when Nate told me to “hurry up so we can get out of here.” The book is about Bonnie and Clyde the original crime couple. At one point I would have read the history and imagined myself and Nate as the ill-fated couple.

Ill-fated is right.

But instead of staying by his side till the end, now I’d switch to the other side. It wouldn’t really be a surprise when I turned him in, because traitors never win.

He’d go to jail and all that cash we’d stolen together would go back to its rightful owners. Hard working couples who were actually faithful to one another. Unlike Nate and that hypnotizing vixen, Karlie.

They will both pay.


	21. Chapter 21

Things get chillier the further we head north. I’m shivering in the trailer as the three of us tear the blankets off the bed to bundle up in.

Even the ice queen gets cold as I see her exit the passenger seat and rub her arms through her coat. When she exhales a puff of air appears in front of her mouth. I’m almost surprised to see it. I didn’t know succubae ever exhaled, I though they only sucked. The life from their victims.

As Abe and Tex head off to use the rest stop’s restroom I hang back.

“We’re almost at the border,” says Nate as he grabs the gas pump nozzle, “Are we really going across? Won’t they search the trailer?”

“We wouldn’t even reach the border booths,” states Karlie, “The cops are waiting for us there.”

Nate sounds surprised and I jolt as well as he asks, “What do you mean cops?”

“Even a cop with half a brain should be able to chart our course and figure out where we are going. They might not know which cities we’ll go through, but they can figure out where our route is taking us. The Canadian border.”

“If you knew that why are we heading there?”

“We’re not. Not really. This is all part of the plan. We’ll skirt the top of the state for a bit, as if trying to find a way in, then give up on the other side of Montana as we’ll start down.”

He hits the top of the truck, “Damn it, Karlie. Why do your plans always have to be so elaborate? Why do you have to take all these risks. You just do this for the thrill.”

“I do it so we don’t get caught.”

“And you think heading down will do that? You just like the cops on your tail. That’s the only reason we are doing this.” Before she can object he adds, “At this rate you are going to get us caught. Again.”

I peek around to catch sight of Karlie as she turns away with a pained look, “You know I didn’t plan for that. It was a fluke. And the greater risk here would be going into Canada.” She turns back, resolve returned, “No. We stick with my plan.”

“And what’s the plan? If reaching Canada wasn’t the goal.”

I wait for an answer but she comes around the truck at that moment. I step back, trying to look like I haven’t been listening. But I can tell when she sees me that she knows, as she smiles before continuing past as she calls back to him, “We’ll talk about it when the time comes.”

Nate comes after, stopping when he spots me. By this point I’ve collected myself as I hold the trailer door handle in my hand looking as if I’ve just come back from the bathroom.

“I’m all set.”

He grunts before heading after her.

What was that all about?

In the trailer I take a seat as I try and collect everything I know into one cohesive idea.

First Karlie appears out of the blue, having traveled all the way from Chicago to New York just to get Nate. Well, him and the others. But why? Surely there have to be better mechanics than Nate between New York and Chicago. And I still can’t see someone like Abe working on a car. His hands are rough, but not like Nate’s. He’s gotten his callouses from something else entirely. But what?

I don’t know.

Then Nate insists that Karlie will need him for whatever they have planned. Again. There have to be better mechanics. Even his boss doesn’t brag about Nate being his best worker.

He says he’s going to be gone for months. Wouldn’t it cost more to travel and find random jobs than to stay home and work? And when he comes back from said jobs he’s far too excited. He’s never come home after a job and been like that. Instead he grumbles about the back-breaking work and dull conditions as he cracks a beer and falls asleep in front of the TV.

None of this is adding up. And add into all of the bags of cash, I’m coming up with zilch.

There is no legal way to make that much cash so quickly.

No legal way.

I feel like I’ve been hit by an obvious stick.

Bonnie and Clyde were able to make that much cash in a single day. And the book about talked about how much they loved the thrill of it, how excited they were after a robbery. High from the rush.

I can’t believe it. I’m dating a robber. A bank robber.

No wonder Karlie has a different car set up in every city. They drive the new car into town to perform the robbery before darting back to the middle of nowhere where they’ve stashed their real car. Cops would be looking for whatever car they’d driven last, not a beat up old truck with a trailer on the back. And with Tex and Abe hidden in the back, Karlie and Nate just look like a couple traveling across the country.

How did I not see this earlier?

I shouldn’t be hard on myself. How could I have known?

“She’s a thief.”

Oh, that Tex. His stupid jokes that make it seem like Karlie is a man eater are hints about her profession. No wonder Abe is always giving him stink eye when he blathers on. And I missed all the signs.

But now that I know…now that I know what am I going to do? Everything I’ve heard about bank robbers paints them as dangerous people. There’s nothing good about someone who takes something that’s not theirs. Like Karlie did with Nate.

No! That doesn’t matter anymore. Nate was never honest with me. He might have given up that life before he met me, but it’s obvious, with how quickly he jumped back into it, that he never really let go. Just like he never really gave up on Karlie. It’s obvious now that they are old flames who split up for some reason.

Tex did say Karlie started in St. Louis and had to stop for a time. Maybe she almost got caught and the two had to lay low. They went their separate ways promising to meet back up when things cooled down.

And that time had to come after I’d given my heart to him.

I’m such an idiot.

Why do I always do this to myself?

I really have myself to blame. I love too hard and end up breaking so easily. But no more. This time I’m breaking them first.

Just you wait, Karlie. I’ll teach you not to steal from me.


	22. Chapter 22

I thought I could have everything I dreamed of. Wasn’t that what women’s rights was all about? Being able to have it all like the men had for thousands of years.

But that was just a tag line, not a promise.

I thought I could become a singer playing to a packed auditorium of people enraptured by my songs.

But that dream is over and gone.

I thought I would meet the perfect guy, be a princess swept off her feet by her white knight, who would take me back to our house where we’d live forever in rapt joy.

But that was as farfetched a dream as being a famous singer.

Now I have nothing left to dream of except dark fantasies of revenge.

In the past I said I loved them and like the liars they were they turned it on me and called me one. Being a fooled I fought to prove myself to them but in the end they left. They never intended to stay.

But the accused will become what they called her all along. And I will spin my web of lies to catch two flies. But I won’t swallow them whole.

No.

I will savor it.


	23. Chapter 23

As Karlie told Nate we skirt the top of the country.

The scenery is better than when we were in the Dakotas, tall evergreens replacing grey plains. Green peaks replacing wide open plains.

At night we make camp in a wooded area.

Tex and Abe disconnect the truck from the trailer before driving back to town to get supplies.

Bet they are using their stolen money to pay for it.

Nate is tired from a long night of driving, or so he claims, as he heads into the trailer to get some sleep. I’m sure as soon as I look away Karlie will sneak inside for a little midday delight.

Sometimes it’s more miserable knowing the truth than believing a lie.

Taking a seat on a fallen tree I pull my knees close in order to stay warm as I shiver uncontrollably. I jump at a loud sound as I turn back to see Karlie kneeling down to arrange the pile of logs she just dropped.

“What are you doing?”

She gives me a look like she can’t believe I don’t know.

“I thought you lived on a farm. Didn’t you ever start a fire?”

“It was a Christmas tree farm. So no. That wouldn’t have been good to do around our crop, which might catch a stray ember and catch fire.”

She laughs softly, “I guess you’re right. My apologies.”

I should just walk away, but the prospect of being warmed by the flames keeps me there.

Once she’s got the logs arranged she shoves some dried leaves and grass into the center.

“What’s that for?” I wince as I finish the question. I should not be talking casually with her. This is not how I should be acting. But my usually warm nature prevents me from being completely rude.

She doesn’t look up from her work as she pulls out a pack of matches, “It’s kindling. It’s easier to set it on fire than a big log. But once it starts it gets the logs burning as well.”

She lights the match then tosses it into the center of the tee-pee’d logs. There is a hint of light then the light grows as soon the whole pile is alight.

“My dad and I went camping a lot when I was younger,” she’s still watching the fire as she backs way, taking a seat on the log beside me. I scoot away from her, “He taught me everything I know.” She smiles as if remembering something from her past.

I wonder if her dad knows what she’s up to now.

“I bet he’s so proud.”

Now she looks at me as she gives me a big goofy smile, “He is. Says I’m a regular chip off the old block.”

I guess they do say the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree. For her to be this rotten her dad must have been pretty bad.

“What does your dad do?”

I don’t expect her to slip up and tell the truth but I’m curious as to what lie she’ll tell.

“Growing up he was a mechanic. But before I was born he was a driver.”

“A driver. You mean like a cab driver?”

She shrugs in a noncommittal motion.

“Or like a chauffeur?”

Her eyes lift as she thinks, “He got people where they needed to go. And away from places they didn’t want to be.”

I don’t even know what that means. Looking back to the fire I blow on my hands as I feel the flames start to warm me. I don’t know how long we sit there just staring at the fire. For a moment I forget that she’s my enemy as the crackling sound soothes the ache in my heart.

The silence is finally broken by Tex when he and Abe drive back.

“Here’s your cookies, Karlie.”

He tosses her a bag. She catches it, frowning as she weighs it in her hand, “There are three missing.”

He laughs.

“And the bag is open.”

He stops laughing.

“I told you she would notice,” states Abe. He takes his bag of groceries to the trailer as him and Tex head inside to unload.

Something touches my arm.

Karlie holds out the bag as she asks, “Want one?”

I look back at the fire.

Shrugging she bites into the treat before turning her eyes to the flames as well.

Soon enough I’ll make your burn hotter than those logs.

Nate comes out soon after Tex and Abe go in.

He lets out a yawn as he stretches his arms above his head. In the past I liked seeing him right after he’d woken up. It reminded me that things between us were secure. To let someone see you when you first wake up means you trust them.

But seeing him now only reminds me of how lazy he is. Today he had an excuse, since he was driving, but back home he would never help me around the house. Even when he had stretches of time when the shop wasn’t busy and he had time off, instead of going to find work, he’d vegetate at home.

And drink beer.

I’m reminded of this as I notice the drink in his hands. As he chugs it down some of it dribbles on his shirt. He wipes at it then shrugs as if it isn’t a big deal to him. And it never is. I can’t count how many stains I’ve tried to scrub off his clothes. Clothes which I find wherever he takes them off. The couch. The kitchen. Never in the basket in the bathroom.

They say when you care for someone that you can put up with a lot of things. I guess I did that. But that was before, when I thought he’d loved me. Now I see I was nothing more than a flop house for him till Karlie returned. A maid service to take care of him while he bummed away his time.

And bummed away he did.

Sometimes we’d go out and I would think for this special occasion he’d dress up. But he never did. I didn’t even need him to wear a suit, but a different shirt than the four he rotated through would have been nice. Sometimes a girl doesn’t want to be the only one who puts effort into their look. I didn’t ask for much. Just wanted him to shave and take a shower. But some dates he’d still have grease under his nails and I knew it was because he hadn’t bathed for the whole day.

All the memories of what I put up with, what I let myself endure, cause me to groan externally as I hold my head in my hands.

“Are you alright?”

Karlie looks concerned when I look over. She’s the last person I want worrying about me. Right before Nate.

Nate takes a seat on a log across from ours. I would think he would want to sit next to me so he could be next to Karlie but he must not want to make it that obvious.

Tex and Abe come out with pots and pans as they get to work on cooking up some beans. When the food is done Tex sets his beans to the side to cool as he goes back to the truck. When he comes back he’s holding a guitar.

My eyes go wide as soon as I see it. They grow wider when he holds the instrument out to me.

“A birdie told me you know how to play. You think you could hum a few bars for us. Abe and I both arrived too late to hear your show back at the bar.”

My face is warm with embarrassment as I clutch the guitar close. It’s been forever since I touched one. I had to sell the one I’d had as a kid to pay for rent.

“Is this mine to keep?”

Tex nods as I notice his eyes flit from me to the side. I look.

Karlie is hunched forward, her elbows resting on her knee. Her chin is resting on her hand as she stares at me, not even hiding it this time. Her expression is amused as she watches me, the light from the fire sparking in her eyes, like stars on the ocean at night.

“Go on,” says Tex, reminding me of what started it all.

Placing the guitar over my knee I strum a chord, pausing for a moment as I think on what to play.

“Any requests?”

“El Paso.”

Abe groans at Tex’s suggestion.

“Sorry, I don’t know that one.”

“Why don’t you play us one of your originals?” I look back at Karlie as she stares at me, as if waiting for me to indulge her request.

Turning away I feel my jaw flex as I swallow back my nerves. I haven’t played any of my own songs for years. Since my first year in the city no one wanted to hear what I’d written.

“Just sing what we tell you to,” was what they always ended up telling me.

My fingers ache as I grip the guitar neck tight.

When I remain frozen with uncertainty, Nate groans, “Just play one of the songs you sang at the club. You know all those. And you don’t need to play that stupid guitar to sing them.”

He’s right. I know all the songs at the club by heart. But I could play them on the guitar if I wanted to. My mom always said I had an ear for music. But that skill doesn’t pay the bills.

“You don’t have to play if you’re not comfortable,” says Tex comfortingly.

I shake my head as I take in a breath to calm my nerves. “No. I’ll play something.” I don’t play one of my songs but a song I haven’t sung in years. An old favorite of my father’s. A sweet melody about a man in love with a woman and all he’d do to take care of her.

I remember my dad putting the song on growing up.

It almost seemed random the times he’d do it. But he never needed a reason to put it on so he could scoop my mother into his arms as they’d dance around the room together.

When I got older I’d ask to cut in and then he’d put my feet on top of his and we’d dance around the room.

It was those memories that made me think that things could be different with Nate. That we could have a love like my parents.

My voice catches as I pause.

It’s been awhile since I’ve thought about my parents. They died three years back, first my father, and then my mother two months later. I guess they couldn’t bear to be without one another. And I couldn’t say goodbye to either of them. Couldn’t afford the plane ticket.

I had hoped to make it big before going back to visit them. Each time they’d call me I’d promise to visit them as soon as I made it.

Every time I said that my mom would reply, “We don’t need you to be a star to see you.”

But my break never came and before I knew it one year had turned to two and then three and so on.

I never should have left.

“We should get to bed. We’ve got an early morning.”

Karlie’s voice breaks me out of the memories. As soon as I’m back I realize I stopped singing and never started again.

Wiping at my eyes I try to say I’ll keep going but Tex and Abe have already headed over to the trailer. Nate swigs back the last of his beer before tossing it into the fire. As the flames rise he gets up and heads to the truck.

My throat is still tight from the memories as I realize I don’t know where to go. Nate is sleeping on the bench seat, and if Tex and Abe are using the trailer…

Before I can choke out the question Tex and Abe come out again.

Tex is wearing a smile as he bumps the heel of his hand against his forehead, “I plum forgot we were in the middle of the woods. And here I was going to leave you ladies out here to sleep under the stars. Now I know that would appeal to you Karlie, but I’m sure you’d both much rather share the bed in there.” He hitches his thumb back at the trailer, “Abe and I will use the sleeping bags we bought to snuggle up in the truck bed.” He puts his arm around the other man as he pulls him close, “Ain’t that right, partner?”

Abe pushes him away as he moves to the back of the truck. Tex at towards me as if I’m his audience as he shrugs his shoulders then follows.

It’s a nice offer but I can’t share a bed with Karlie.

When I get up to say this she looks back from the trailer’s door as she says, “You can either sleep with the wolves out here,” she motions to the woods, “Or the wolf in here.”

The flames of the fire brighten just then so that I catch the wicked grin she’s wearing.

I swallow as she turns and heads inside.

Honestly, I’d much rather deal with the wolves out here. That’s what I think, until I hear the mournful call, which is quickly answered by a second, then a third.

Okay, maybe inside is safer.

Leaving my guitar outside the trailer I head inside. It’s dark except for a light coming from behind a curtain in the back. Through the curtain I make out the form of Karlie as she sits on the bed. As I watch I realize I’m watching the silhouette of her removing her shirt.

My heart catches in my throat as I quickly turn away. Then for a reason I don’t understand I look back over my shoulder. This time it looks like she’s putting something on. I exhale as if I’ve been holding my breath and am relieved to breathe again.

As I hold my hand over my slowing heart I’m made to jump again as Karlie pushes back the curtain. Her eyes dart from me to the kitchen table I’m standing by then back to me.

“Don’t tell me you’re going to try to curl up on that? Even Abe wouldn’t be comfortable scrunching up there, and he’s used to tight spaces. Besides, you’ll get cold. Come here with me, we can keep each other warm.”

Again I feel my heart seize as the image of Karlie in a negligee comes to mind.

My eyes go wide as I turn away, forcing the image from my thoughts.

“Don’t make me force you. You know I’m stronger than you.”

When I look over she’s flexing her arms. My heart skips as my eyes run across the curves of her arm. She hadn’t had sleeves in her dress at the nightclub, but tonight her arms are more dangerous. Tonight we are alone.

“No.” I tap the table, “I think I’ll be fine here.”

The bed creaks as she starts to rise. As she does I realize she’s not wearing any pants. Just a t-shirt and—I turn away before I can find out if she has on anything else.

“I don’t bite,” states Karlie, “but I may scratch.”

I hear her laugh as my pulse quickens.

“I promise not to leave any permanent marks.”

My hands are shaking as I lift one to cover my mouth as I turn back. I should just tell her to sleep outside. I could even let her know that I know and send her into the cab with Nate. But I can’t say anything as she rises from the bed and softly treads towards me like a panther in the night. Without saying a word she reaches up and takes my shaking hand in hers, then the other. Slowly, she gently pulls me as she walks me back to the bed.

I’m sitting on the bed before I know what’s happening. As I come to I notice her hand is touching my face as she brushes my hair back behind my ear.

Her voice is so soft I almost don’t hear it as she says, “Nate is a fool.”

Then her hand moves back and she rises from the bed and backs away.

“You take the bed. I’ll get the floor. I’ve slept on more uncomfortable things.”

Before I can stop myself I call out for her to wait.

As she turns back to face me I bite my lip as I wait for myself to come back to my senses before I—“It’s really cold up here. Even with a blanket you’re not going to be warm. We might as well share the bed.”

I don’t know what I’m doing or why I’m doing it. But being here alone with her, I find myself breaking down and giving into my desire to keep her around.

Giving me her two finger salute she comes back as she crawls onto the space beside me. As soon as she has the blanket over her she wiggles under it like a child too excited to sleep. When she settles down I find she’s pulled the covers up to just below her eyes. They smile at me while silently inviting me to join her.

Half of me wants to leave the trailer, to get away from her and Nate and everything I’ve endured since meeting him.

Instead I get under the covers with her.


	24. Chapter 24

As soon as I’m under the covers she pounces. Or so I think, as she suddenly sits up and reaches towards me. Or over me, as it turns out, as she clicks the camping light off.

Once it’s out she moves back to her side as she wiggles back beneath the covers.

It takes a while for my eyes to adjust to the dark, once they do I find her eyes like two glowing spheres fixed on me. Seeing the way they seem to shines makes my head feel light like when I’ve had too much to drink.

“Have you ever done this before?” her voice is muffled by the blankets so it takes my mind a moment to understand what she’s said.

“Done what?”

“Shared a bed with another woman.”

I almost choke on my saliva as I cough for several moments. When my throat calms she’s still staring at me as if waiting for my answer.

“Like during a sleep over or something.”

My heart stops pounding as I nod my head, “My girl friends and I would have sleep overs most weekends.”

We had so much fun, dancing around the room to our favorite songs. Singing along at the top of our lungs until dad came in to let us know it was time for bed.

“I’m sorry to put a stop to your lovely singing but it’s time you rest your throats and eyes.”

My throat tightens at the memory as I close my eyes and wait for the wave of sadness to pass.

“I never had any female friends. They either thought I was weird because I liked to do guy things, or they hated me because their guy stared at me.”

I could see that happening to her a lot. I guess even when she was young she was a knockout. I didn’t come into my own till half way through college. By then all the guys remembered what I’d looked like before, with my frizzy curls and head gear. To them I’d always be the girl who carried around her unicorn decorated notebook full of personal poems and song lyrics. I might as well of had a tuba around my body. No one wanted to get close to me.

But when I moved to New York everything changed. No one knew me as the “silly girl” with her “head in the clouds.” They didn’t know about my tendency to daydream. Or, how when I met a guy I thought might be the one, I’d write out our names together to try on his last name.

I thought I got pretty good about hiding away those tendencies but eventually they’d find out and leave.

“You’re just too much. I’m not ready to settle down just yet.”

I dated Nate two years before he finally decided he was ready.

Decided. Now that I think about it that’s such a subpar word. If he’d thought I was the one wouldn’t he have decided it the first moment he saw me instead of having to wait.

Waiting for something better to come along.

Karlie shifts beside me and I’m reminded who he was waiting for.

I can understand why he held out. She’s totally worth waiting for.

“Do you want to know a secret?”

Again I have to replay the sound of Karlie’s muffled question before I know what she’s said. When I understand my heart shivers as I wonder, is this it? Is she finally going to tell the truth? Maybe she feels guilty.

Before I knew about her and Nate I could have seen us as becoming good friends. I even thought she was nice. But now I know the truth.

When I nod my head Karlie scoots in close so that I can feel the blankets bunch up between us.

“Now you can’t ever tell the guys this,” she pauses as if waiting for me to do something. When I realize she’s waiting for a promise I nod in agreement. “Okay.” She leans in even closer as she pulls the blanket down from her mouth.

Her breath is hot on my face and smells like mint. I half expect it to smell like chocolate chips, but realize she’s brushed her teeth since then.

“The secret is: I’m younger than they think. I’m actually a lot younger than they think.”

I don’t know how to respond. I hadn’t even heard how old she was.

“They think I’m thirty,” she nods as my eyes go wide, “Look pretty good for thirty, right? But I’m not really thirty. I’m actually only twenty three. And when I ran with Tex and Abe the first time I was only twenty. Nineteen when I worked with Nate,” She taps her head with an expression like she can’t believe it.

I can’t believe it either. But nineteen was when I’d left home to pursue my dream.

I never should have left.

“And I was the one running things. But I couldn’t tell them how old I actually was. But I didn’t lie about my work experience. I started really young.”

I don’t know why she’s telling me this and I actually am so curious about it I ask her.

She shrugs, “I don’t know. I guess, since the first moment I saw you, I wanted to tell you nothing but the truth.”

I keep myself from snorting at the idea. Since the first day she’s told me nothing but lies.

Her and Nate.

I feel myself growing sad at the thought.

“I wanted to tell you things no one else knows about me.”

I frown as I recall our first encounter, “Really?”

She nods as she rolls onto her back to stare up at the ceiling. She’s quiet for a time as I let my eyes study her profile, pausing for a moment when I come to her lips. I used to wear soft colors like her. Natural colors that wouldn’t make me stand out. I’m surprised she doesn’t wear something more eye catching when she wears such brightly colored undergarments.

My stomach clenches with the memory of that lacy blue bra. My castle crumbled in one night. All my hopes of happily ever breaking apart into dust.

I tell myself it’s alright. That I’ll be alright. That I’ll manage. But I know the truth.

With Karlie involved I’ve done nothing more than bring a knife to a gunfight.

I laugh as Karlie looks over at me.

“What?”

I’m only realizing now that at the back of my mind I thought my revenge plot could get him back. Even with all the flaws I’ve seen since—I still want him back.

My eyes sting as I bite my lip to keep it from shaking.

How big of a fool am I?

The bed creaks as Karlie rolls onto her side. Her hand reaches out, hovering for a moment over my face. Slowly they return to her side, as if waiting for me to tell them to stop so they can return.

“Are you okay?”

I hate that she’s the one asking me this. That it’s not him.

I’ve barely been holding it together this entire time and he’s never once noticed. I could leave without telling him, disappearing for months, and he wouldn’t notice.

I’d thought I was doing better than ever before when I met him. Now I see I just made things worse.

I can’t even drop something I know is tearing me up inside.

Something touches my forehead.

I realize it’s Karlie’s lips as she pulls back to look me in the eyes.

“It’s going to be okay. You will get through this. You are stronger than you think.”

I shake my head as I assure her, “I’m not. If I were I would have left him a long time ago. But I make the same mistake every time. I never learn.”

I feel her arm slide under my body as she pulls me close in a hug. As soon as her arms are around me the floodgates break. I shouldn’t, but I’m crying in the arms of the woman that caused my pain. But she’s not the only one who hurt me and so I cry over him and the life I’d imagined for us.

A life I know now I’ll never have.

Another dream lost and yet another heart break.

I’d be better off alone.


	25. Chapter 25

I fall asleep in the middle of crying and wake up to the rocking of the trailer.

I don’t know how much time has passed but there’s still an indentation in the shape of her beside me. The spot is cold but I still feel the heat of her body against mine.

As I come out into the living area Tex turns round to smile at me.

“Well, good morning, sleeping beauty. You sleep okay? Got pretty chilly last night, didn’t it?”

My eyes sting from crying so much and my head aches. I let out a pained groan as I sit down on the other side of the table.

“I didn’t notice.”

After I fell asleep I didn’t wake up once.

“How long have we been moving?”

Tex checks his watch, “We departed at sunrise so…” He holds out his watch to Abe, “What’s it mean when the little hand is on the six?”

“It’s been three hours.”

I come more awake as I realize I slept through it all.

Seeing my stunned expression, Tex tells me, “I was going to wake you but Karlie said to let you sleep in. That you’d had a rough night. I’d thought it was maybe ‘cause of the cold. Guess not.”

I wasn’t cold then but I am now as I rub my arms. Seeing the action Tex turns back in his seat as he reaches under it, “Ah, that’s right, Karlie wanted me to give you this when you got up.”

It’s a coat. A really warm looking coat. Paid with stolen cash, I’ve no doubt.

But it’s too cold to consider morals as I put it on. I shiver for a few moments before the heat of the coat gets me warm.

“Thank you for the coat.”

When I’d had my mini shopping spree I hadn’t even considered we’d be going to cold places and had only bought a cute little jacket.

Tex waves off my thanks, “It weren’t me. Karlie’s the one that had us pick that up for ya. Plum forgot to give it to you last night. You were sitting in that flimsy little jacket by that fire and I didn’t even think anything of it. Good thing Kar is lookin’ out for you.”

I don’t know how to feel about the statement. Instead of coming up with a reply I lean forward onto the table as I tuck my nose into the crease of my arm. As I breathe in my nose fills with the scent of chocolate chip cookies and smoke. It’s then I realize I’ve seen this coat. It was the one that Karlie was wearing last night. Same one if the smell is any indication.

Looking at Tex I lift my chin so my words aren’t muffled, “Are you sure you bought this?”

His eyebrow arches in a confused look, “Uh, yeah?” he looks to Abe whose expression is blank, “She said get something that looked warm and that was what we got. Ya not like it?”

I lower my face into my arms as I let my response come out muffled, “No. It’s fine.”

Chocolate and smoke with a hint of something else I can’t make out. I close my eyes as I let the scent wash over me. The same smell that encircled me last night as I faded into sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

At the rest stop while the guys are out I change. When I come out Karlie is coming back from the bathroom. As she passes to move to her spot in the truck I tell her, “Thanks for the…” my thoughts stall as I notice what she’s wearing.

Usually everything she wears looks good on her, but even she can’t pull off this mustard yellow pea coat. It’s not even a good shade of mustard, yes there is a good kind. The golden mustard shade. This one is the kind with a green tinge. The shade that, when you look at it, makes you gag for a reason you don’t understand until you realize it reminds you of vomit.

I stop myself from dry heaving as I realize this. That’s when I notice that not only is it ugly, it is not suitable for the current temperature. The fabric looks far too flimsy to provide any kind of warmth. More fashionable, if not for the color, than practical.

“Where’d you get that?” Nate’s sharp tone reminds me we’re not alone as I look back. He’s eyeing Karlie like she’s a species of animal he’s never seen before.

“I had Tex pick it up for me yesterday.” She adjusts the flap on the jacket as her eyes flit towards me for a moment, “What? Do you not like it?”

“It’s a terrible color.”

“At least I don’t have to worry about mustard stains ruining it.”

As Nate snorts and turns away she gives me a playful grin. Though she could pass me without coming close, she makes a point to swing as she whispers, “That looks good on you.”

My face feels warm as I lift my eyes from the grown in time to catch her throw a grin and a wink over her shoulder. This wink I don’t yet have a name for but as I stand there for a moment I come up with one. Her heart flutter inducing wink.

“Aw, wait,” I look over as Tex and Abe come out of the convenience store, “That were the jacket we bought for Taylor. Why’s Karlie wearing it? I thought it seemed more Taylor’s style.”

“Probably because it’s ugly as sin and wouldn’t keep a polar bear warm.”

Tex frowns at Abe’s response as he moves ahead of him, nodding to me as he passes and heads into the trailer.

Tex looks confused before calling after him, “What’s that mean?”

He continues to ask as he heads inside.

“Are we ready?” calls Nate as he closes the fuel tank door.

I realize I haven’t moved from the spot I’d been at when I’d first seen Karlie. “Not yet.”

Nate yells for me to hurry as I run back to the bathroom, “Or we’re leaving without you.”

I go as fast as I can. It’s only when I’ve finished washing my hands that I realize there are no towels. I start to rub them off on the coat then stop. Water washes things away. Including smells.

Just as I’m about to wipe my hands on my skirt the bathroom door opens.

“Here.”

I only have time to throw up my hands as Karlie tosses me a roll of hand towels. Then she’s out the door again. The towels are partly in my hands partly out as I stare at the door too stunned by what just happened to move.

The more time I spend with her the less I know.

Is it only guilt for what she’s done to me that makes her give me the literal coat off her back? Or is there more to it?

I don’t think guilt would cause you to bring someone towels in the bathroom. It’s never made me act that way.

There has only ever one thing that makes me go to such troubles: Love.


	27. Chapter 27

We’re at a road side diner somewhere in the middle of Idaho.

I’m just finishing up my plate of food when Nate gets up with a disgruntled sigh, “I’m going to pay for the food. Make sure to go to the bathroom before you head out and make us think you are ready to go. I don’t want to have to wait on you again.”

He lets out a snort before stalking off to the register.

Was he always like this? How tinted were my rose colored glasses with him that I’m only now seeing what a crank he is?

I finish my plate of food then head back to the restrooms. Karlie is washing her hands when I come inside. I’m about to move past, heading to an empty stall, when I stop.

“Do you think of us as friends?”

I see her grin in the reflection of the mirror, “I thought we were enemies.”

“I thought we were but…do you think of us as friends?”

Her expression is strained as she tells me, “Call it what you want.”

Then she leaves.

Back in the trailer I try again to pump Tex for information on Karlie.

“When you and Karlie worked together, what was it like?”

“What ya mean?”

“Like, you were friendly, right? For her to want to work with you again you’d have to be friends, right?”

Tex looks to Abe who lifts his eyebrows in an expression I’ve seen when someone thinks something is interesting.

“Well, I don’t know if I’d say that. Her and Nate aren’t exactly friends.”

I wince as my stomach clenches at the memory.

“But you and Abe are her friends.”

“I suppose you could call it that. Still, it’s closer to a partnership.”

His choice in words takes me back to when I’d asked him about Nate and Karlie’s relationship in the past. Partner was the same term he’d used then. Now that I know they are robbing banks together, did he mean partners in the professional sense and not lovers?

I don’t know what to think anymore. Everything I think I know about Karlie completely contradicts how she acts around me. Why would someone who is cheating with a girl’s fiancé treat her with so much care?

“How does Karlie usually act around her friends? How does she treat them?”

Tex lets out a long, “Hmm” as he leans back in his chair, “Let me think. I don’t right know if Karlie’s hung out with her friends around us.” He looks to Abe for confirmation and the man nods, “Yeah. It was always business with her. When we’d meet up at her place to discuss plans she didn’t even have any photos up of her and other people. There were a few photos of her and her dad, but that was it. And with the way she acts, I feel like she spends all her free time planning the next big score.”

Abe glares at Tex who winces at the man’s gaze. He apologizes with the tip of his hat.

I really don’t know what to think anymore. If Karlie does think of me as a friend, what kind of friend sleeps with their friend’s fiancé? I have heard it happens, but I don’t think of those people as real friends.

If that’s my opinion, no matter what Karlie does from here on out, she will never be my friend.

No. The only thing she’ll ever be to me is my enemy.

Nothing will change that.


	28. Chapter 28

One moment I’ve completely forgotten she ever betrayed me, traveling back to that time before I knew about it and thought we could be friends. Then I remember and my heart is torn in two again. She’s able to make me so happy it turns back to sad.

I almost wish I’d never found out.

Since our night together it feels like the thing that is still hurting me is knowing we can’t be anything more.

My mind is filled with thoughts of this as I head into the trailer without knocking. Even though just moments ago I heard Karlie say she was going inside to change.

As I turn to head to the kitchen my eyes flit across a golden frame. Then they settle as my mind registers I’m looking at her back. Her shirtless back.

It’s only a long heart beat later that I realize I’m staring. Just as I’m about to turn away I spot the scar on her shoulder. A large garish wound.

Turning half way round Karlie notices me staring as she strains to follow my gaze.

“Oh, that. Yeah. No one who has betrayed me has ever done it to my face. They had to dig it out because it didn’t go all the way through. Made it look much worse,” He face scrunches as she asks, “Nasty, right? No one likes a girl with scars.”

I know what she means. I have my own scars, though mine are all emotional. Guys don’t want their girls with any kinds of wounds. They just want a complacent lamb who will serve them without question. Maybe that’s why I never kept any guy, because I couldn’t maintain that complacency forever. Eventually my stubborn streak would come out and I’d be back to square one. Alone and broken hearted.

As Karlie starts to pulls her shirt over her head I notice her bra, a black satin number. But that’s not what stands out to me.

“Wait.”

She pauses with her shirt half way over her head as I approach. Remaining in that awkward position she watches as I stop in front of her to stare at her bra. She doesn’t even object when I hover my hands in front of her chest as I visually measure her size.

“Have you always been this cup size?”

“Not in high school. I was a late bloomer. Actually, I’m still waiting to fully bloom.”

She chuckles at her joke but I’m not laughing.

I hadn’t thought anything of it till now. I had been more focused on its bright color and the apparent fact that it wasn’t mine to focus on anything else about the motel room bra. But there is no way Karlie would have worn a bra with that large of a cup size. Even if she stuffed, which looking at her now she doesn’t have much reason to, I don’t think she’d bother stuffing enough to get up to that size.

“So, uh, if you’re going to keep staring at my chest so intently, can you at least buy me a drink?”

I lift my eyes to hers, “Do you own a light blue lacy bra?”

She blinks, too stunned by the question to respond at first. “No. Black is my preferred color. Would you like me in a blue bra?”

I turn away to think. If it wasn’t Karlie’s bra in that hotel room there are still some questions left unanswered.

I turn back quickly, startling her as she pauses again in putting on her shirt.

“Why did you stop me from going to the room?”

She looks at me like she doesn’t understand what I’m saying.

“The time after the night club. The next morning you insisted I use your room. Why?”

She’d had her shirt stretched out on her arms, ready to go over her head, but she drops her arms now as she lets out a slow sigh, “Do you really want to know?”

I nod.

“Is it that import-tent for you to know?”

“It is important.”

More than I can even understand.

She lets out another sigh as she turns away. She walks over to the bed where she sits down. “You might want to sit.” I remain standing, “Fine.” She sets the shirt to the side as she leans forward, resting her elbows on her knees. She stares at her hands for a time, stalling as she tries to decide where to start, “While you were trapped at the bar—.”

“I wasn’t trapped.”

A hint of amusement shows on her face before fading back into a look of misery, “I saw Nate off in a corner chatting up some girl. Now that you mention it, I might have spied a light blue bra under her dress. It was low enough I’m surprised she didn’t just pull it completely down to show it off.” She pauses again as she starts picking at her cuticles. I find my legs can’t support me the longer she talks. I finally take a seat at the kitchen table. She can barely look at me as she pushes on, “I only had my suspicions, but from the way they were acting I had a good idea of where things were headed. That was why I tried to keep you out of the room.

“When you didn’t immediately start screaming on entering the room I thought I’d been wrong,” her eyes lift as she gives me a brief pained smile, “I’d hoped I’d been wrong.” Her eyes drop again, “But Tex told me later he saw a woman streaking through the parking lot in nothing but a sheet. I couldn’t confirm it then, but now I know for sure.” She swallows, looking like she finds it hard to do so. Her face turns away as she stares at a point on the wall. After a beat she looks back at me, “You know, Tex isn’t even from Texas. He’s a Jersey boy who watched too many John Wayne movies. His name isn’t even Cole Thornton. He stole that name off of one of John Wayne’s characters. His name is actually Greg Murphy.”

She smiles like she expects me to laugh, but how can I laugh at any of this?

“Are any of you real?”

Her eyes drop to her nails as she goes back to picking at them, “We only ever let people see what we want them to. And then we pick out only what we want to see of that which they reveal.”

My thoughts go to Nate and how blind I’d been to who he actually was. I had done that with him. I had seen only what I’d wanted. And if I’m honest, I did the same with Karlie.

I wanted her to be the villain, the temptress who stole away my man, who was completely helpless against her feminine wiles. But if he’d actually loved me even death itself wouldn’t have kept him from staying by my side.

Just like with my parents. Even if she had to die, my mother couldn’t stay away from my father.

I’m crying again. Softly so that I hear the bed creak, followed by the quiet pad of Karlie’s bare feet across the floor. Then she’s there beside me, knelt down at my side as she reaches towards me. Her hand touches me and I feel comforted. Like I’ll never be alone again.

I don’t even hesitate as I fall into her arms. Once I’m in her arms I let myself break anew. And this time I let it all out. No holding back.


	29. Chapter 29

At the next stop off with a car Karlie tells the boys to go off without her.

“You want us to do the job without you?” asks Tex with a hint of fear in his voice.

“It’s part of the training.”

“And what will you be doing?” asks Nate with a grumpy arm fold.

“That’s a secret,” she winks. Her, well, secretive wink.

His frown deepens.

“Whatever. Let’s go.”

Tex casts one last look back at her before getting into the car.

Once they are gone Karlie turns back to me, her arms spread wide as she asks, “Where do you want to go?”

“Are we even anywhere near anything?”

“We’re near Boise, but I guess you’re right. We’re kind of in the middle of nowhere,” she makes a face at the surrounding area as she spins around to take it all in. When she comes back around to face me she’s wearing that playful smile I’ve only ever seen her use with me.

“I know, I’ll teach you to drive. You don’t know, right?”

“Drive? No. I can’t drive. I—.”

—Can’t drive. You’re not level headed. You’ll get scared by a squirrel and end up driving over the side of the Grand Canyon.

That has been what Nate said every time I’ suggested he teach me. And I let myself believe he was right. That it was too much for me.

I set my face in determination as I tell her, “Teach me.”

She looks pleased as she tosses me the keys. I end up dropping them. When I rise from picking them up she has her head back as she laughs at the sky. Seeing her like that makes me smile and before I know it I’m laughing along with her. The sound of us laughing together is the best I’ve ever heard.


	30. Chapter 30

Karlie has me change into “driving gear” before we head out. The gear consists of a brown suede jacket and a multicolored striped shirt. When I come out of the trailer she tells me to hold still. When I do she slides a pair of shades over my eyes. Stepping back she inspects my outfit, nodding with approval at the end.

“See, you look good in slacks. The only problem with them is they cover your killer legs. But we’ll be in a warmer climate soon enough and you can go back to mini skirts and dresses.”

I smile at the compliment as I reach up to brush back my hair.

“Why do you do that?”

I look up to find her watching me.

“Do what?”

“Why do you always turn your smile to the ground? I’d like to see it full on.”

I hadn’t even realized I’d done it. But now that I think about it I always do. It goes back to when I was younger and wearing braces. My mom told me not to stop smiling because of them, but I didn’t want anyone to see my metal mouth so I started smiling at the ground.

Karlie steps close as her hand lightly touches my chin as she lifts my face to her, “From now on when you smile in front of me, could you let me see it? I know it’s beautiful, but it’s like I’m seeing the sun through the clouds. I’d like to be completely blinded, thank you.”

Some boys try too hard to be cool. But she doesn’t have to try at all.

My head starts to sink in anticipation of a smile but I force myself to remain upright as I let it show. Her smile in response is so goofy I end up laughing and then we’re both laughing as we lean on each other as we completely lose it.

When we’ve regained some composure Karlie changings into her own driving outfit, a black velvet jacket with flowery cravat. On her legs she wears a pair of pinstriped dark blue slacks. As she comes out the door she brushes her hair back with one hand while putting on her sunglasses with the other.

She may be younger than us, but she has this mature air about her. And yet I know she has a playful side which I’m eager to see more of.

And again I’m reminded of my first opinion of her: she’s so gorgeous.

Breaking free of my stunned daze I follow her to the front of the truck, as I ask, “What’s so special about these clothes that we need them to drive?”

She pauses at the door of the car, “Nothing. I just wanted us to look good.”

She has already set up the truck a distance from where she unhitched the trailed. After she gives me the basics of how to make the car go and how to stop it she tells me to put it in drive. I go too far and put it in neutral as the car starts to roll back. I quickly press the break but the car’s engine revs.

Karlie leans over as she says, “Lift your foot, you’re on the gas.”

I look down, finding she’s right, I move my foot over. Once I have she moves the stick to drive.

“There. Now try it. Be gentle. Like you are stepping on an egg you don’t want to completely smash in one go. You just want to draw out the torture of smashing it.”

I look at her as she wears a sadistic smile. I laugh. I lift my foot then move it over to gently press down the gas. We jerk for a moment then slowly the car starts forward.

“Now, the more pressure you put on the egg, the faster you’ll go. And the sooner he’ll break. Now let’s crack his shell!”

Her words are like a battle cry and without thinking of how little experience I have under my belt I punch it. We are half way across the parking lot before I realize I haven’t learned how to turn. Just as I start to try I spot the end of the parking lot rushing towards us and on the other side of it is a large road sign.

I cry out as I lift my hands from the wheel to cover my face. I feel Karlie next to me as her foot moves past mine to slam the break as she jerks the wheel to the side. The tires screech as we make a sharp turn, just missing the road sign as we end up on the opposite side of the road.

“Hands,” orders Karlie.

I put my hands back on the wheel as she releases the break. Since my foot is still on the gas we continue forward as I jerk the wheel to the side in order to get into the next lane. The cab shakes as the wheels go off the road. Karlie grabs the wheel again as she shifts us back onto the road.

“You don’t need to turn it so much when changing lanes. Take it slow and be gentle. The car doesn’t need a heavy hand to move. Treat it like you would a guy. Use a gentle hand so he doesn’t even notice that you are controlling him.”

I laugh, almost taking us into a ditch.

This time Karlie doesn’t reach across to help me but lets me fix the problem. I’m gentle so that we move back into our lane without going over.

“Doing good. Keep it up.”

Even though the road ahead is straight I feel my body grow sore with how tense I’ve become. Karlie leans forward and turns on the radio.

“Do you know this song?”

“No.”

She changes the channel, “What about this one?”

“No.”

Another station the same question. She keeps going until I say yes.

“Good. Now sing.”

I frown as I sneak a glance at her, moving the wheel with my eye for a moment before I put things back, “No.”

“Sing. It will help get your mind off the road.”

“Don’t I need my mind on it?”

“Not so much you go rigid. Staying that tense is not helpful if you do end up needing to react. Sing.”

I let out a long slow breath before joining my vocals with that on the radio.

I know it doesn’t matter but I hate how strained my voice is because of how tense I am. I’m a professional. I shouldn’t sound this bad.

As soon as I think this Karlie joins in as I suddenly don’t feel so bad.

It’s a terrible thought and I end up laughing as Karlie smiles at me while continuing to belt out the tune completely off key. But honestly it doesn’t matter if we sound good. This isn’t about that. It’s about having fun. And for the first time in a long time, I am enjoying myself.


	31. Chapter 31

I wish I could feel like this forever. This free.

If not for Karlie I don’t think I would feel this good.

I wish I could be more like her. So calm and carefree.

I almost forget she’s a criminal as we just shoot the breeze, driving down the road, belting it out to various songs. After a while Karlie tells me to pull to the side at the entrance of a park.

“I don’t know if I can.”

“Just steadily press that egg for information, making sure that you’ve completely smashed him before you make the turn.”

I try to do just that. Though I make the turn slow I end up going up over a curb.

“Good job,” says Karlie. She sounds genuinely proud as she pats my shoulder. “Now pull in there.”

She points to a parking spot. I stop before turning in.

“I don’t think I can do this.”

“Parking is tricky. But you don’t have any cars to worry about so just risk it. Aim for the furthest line and turn into it.”

I try it and when she opens her door to check she looks back with a proud smile, “Just over the line. Good for a first try. Now turn it off.”

As soon as the car is off I slump down in the seat as it feels like all my energy has been drained away.

“We can just sit here for a while till you feel better. Here,” Karlie scoots to the opposite side of the car then pats her lap, “Lay down.”

I hesitate for a moment then realize I’m too tired to say no. Leaning over I lay on my side as I rest my head on her leg.

“You did really good today. I’m proud of you.”

She pats my shoulder and I feel myself smile. I haven’t heard someone say that in a long time.

Nate used to tell me how proud he was, back when things were still new. But slowly over time, imperceptibly, things changed. I was like a frog in boiling water, slowly he took away his affection for me and I didn’t realize until it was too late and I was dead.

Or I thought I was. But sitting here in the truck with Karlie, I feel myself coming back to life. My eyes close in contentment as I feel Karlie brush my hair back over my ears.

I’m ten again, lying on my mother’s lap. She’s humming softly to me, waiting for me to fall off to sleep as she brushes my hair with her fingers. I have been having trouble sleeping because of growing pains and she stays up with me till I fall asleep.

I don’t know if I actually fall asleep but then I hear a soft voice say my name.

Mom?”

The voice laughs as I come to more fully.

“That makes things awkward.”

Slowly I come to, seeing the dash of the truck first before I roll over to look up. Karlie looks down at me with a purse lipped grin.

“Sorry.” I let out a groan as I sit up, “I was having a dream.”

“About your mom?”

I nod.

“Was it a good dream?”

Another nod.

“That’s good.” Her smiles becomes sad as she says, “I don’t have any memories of my mom. She died before I was born.”

I touch her arm as I give her my condolences. She nods in thanks before asking in a strained voice, “Could you tell me about her?”

Though the thought of talking about her hurts at first, once I get started the memories bring a smile to my face. I tell her about how my mother and I would make up songs as we drove to school each morning. I share the memories of my father dancing with my mom at night to his favorite song. I even laugh as I relate the time I brought home a stray cat that turned out to be a possum.

She laughs with me as we both come close to tears, “A possum. How did you not know?”

“I thought it had lost all the hair on its tail.”

“And that it was unreasonably ugly?”

We start laughing anew as I fall back onto her lap. This time I’m lying back so that I’m looking up at her face. Even from below she’s breathtaking.

“What do you want to do now?”

I want to stay like this forever.

But I don’t say that as I sit up.

“It doesn’t matter to me as long as I don’t have to drive.”

She laughs as she opens her door, “Deal. I think that’s enough adventure for today.”

As she takes over I ask, “Do you think the guys will be back by now?”

“They had a good ways to go. They shouldn’t be back before nightfall.”

My eyes widen, “It’s going to take that long?”

She laughs at my surprised tone, “Yeah, well, I had two stops in mind for this area. When we got here I picked the furthest one. Wanted to keep them out of our hair for a while,” she looks at me as she rolls her eyes, “Sometimes men can be too much. I need a break from time to time. If I could I would vanish to an island completely devoid of them.”

Her words take me to that place.

Sandy white beaches. Salty warm air. And Karlie wearing…

I sit up straight as I fix my eyes on the road ahead. She notices my strange behavior but doesn’t comment on it as her lip curls at the corner.

“Like, Abe, have you noticed how sometimes he does that thing where he—.”

I turn her as my eyes go wide, “Pops his joint in and out of place. You’ve noticed that too.”

She laughs, “I have known him for a bit longer. Isn’t it kind of gross. And I don’t even think he notices when he does it. It’s just like cracking knuckles for him.”

I shudder at the memory of the last time he’d done it. Tex was telling me a story about armadillo wrestling when Abe’s arm just dislocated from his shoulder. My mouth dropped and I was about to say something when he popped it back into the joint. Tex just thought I was gaping at his story and Abe wasn’t paying attention at all.

“I don’t even think Tex notices it either,” I tell her.

“Probably not. Love can be pretty blinding.”

I frown as I remember Nate and all his flaws. All the things I ignored before but see so plainly now.

“And then there’s Nate,” she yawns as if at a memory of one of their long talks.

I yawn with her, covering my mouth as I say, “Sometimes when he gets going it feels like he’s taking up all the air.”

“That’s because you’re so bored you’re falling sleep. Suffocating and falling asleep feel similar.”

Though she smiles a flag goes up in my mind as I recall the bullet wound. She notices my somber expression as she grows serious as well.

“Everything okay?”

“Did you just hear that...or?”

Now that I’m asking I don’t know if I want to hear her answer. I don’t want to think about her in that kind of danger. But the bullet wound tells me she’s been directly in its path

She’s quiet as she keeps her eyes fixed ahead. I notice her knuckles going white as she grips the wheel tightly.

It looks like the memory is causing her pain and I can understand why.

“I’m sorry. Please forget I said anything.”

“No,” her voice is strained as she pauses to swallow, “It’s okay. I just...When I was younger I got into some trouble I almost didn’t get out of. Got in over my head. After that I thought I had learned my lesson. But three years later...” she grows quiet. My eyes go to her shoulder where the bullet wound is hidden under her shirt. “Funny thing is, both times I trusted the wrong person. Ended up losing something each time.”

I almost ask but she answers for me as she says, “The last time I lost my innocence and the time before that…” she swallows hard like she’s forcing down the memories. In the end she just goes around them as she moves on to say, “If I’m not careful, my inability to tell who I can trust will cost me my life.”

I realize as she says this, that for her to say all this thinking I don’t know anything about her true career, is pretty dangerous.

“How does a mechanic get themselves into such life threatening dangers?”

I don’t know what I expect her to say. The truth?

That’s not going to happen.

And yet I wish she would.

She’d be the only one to tell me the truth in a long time.

I look over as she lets out a heavy sigh, looking as if a great weight is pushing her down.

“Taylor,” her voice is tight with emotion, “I am used to being the one in control. But with you…I can’t help but want to tell you everything. But I can’t,” she glances at me and I feel how significant her saying that is, “Even though all I want to do is let myself run to you, if you asked I would lose all control and tell you everything. But please don’t ask me. I don’t want to pull you into the darkness with me. You belong in the light.”

Seeing how much it’s eating her up inside I know how important it is I stay separate from her world. That I stay safe.

That only makes me want to be part of her world more. To be closer to her.

If the only way I can become closer is to become a thief; I’ll join the heist.


	32. Chapter 32

Once I decide that my next problem is knowing how to do it. How to become a part of the crew.

I think about asking but when the guys get back Nate notices the car has moved. When he asks Karlie tells him the truth about taking me out driving.

“What if you had been caught?”

“We were careful.”

“And what about the money? Did you just leave it out here completely unattended?”

She bites her lip as if she’d actually forgotten that detail.

“It’s okay. I chose this spot exactly for the reason that no one comes here anymore.”

Nate yells at he for a good ten minutes before Tex finally breaks into things and reminds him, “We can’t linger.”

Nate is still ticked the next day. I try to avoid him as I focus on other routes of getting into the group. I’m so focused I almost don’t catch it when I spot Nate with Karlie’s wallet.

“What are you doing with that?”

He looks annoyed, as if he’s been caught doing something he shouldn’t, as he tosses it back onto the table, “She dropped it. So chill.”

His mood only grows more sour as the day goes on. By the time we reach the rest stop things reach the boiling point.

While Tex and Abe hurry off to use the restroom, Karlie is more slow as she gets of the car.

I pause on my way to the restroom to watch her lithe form as she stretches her arms above her head. She’s just letting her arms swing down when Nate comes up with an impatient look in his eyes.

“Where are we going? It feels like you are taking us in circles. Where are we going? What is the point of all this? Haven’t we done enough jobs? You know the more places we hit the hotter we are making things between us and the cops. You really are trying to make sure we all get this time, aren’t you?”

I can tell his words hit Karlie in a way that throws her off for a moment before she regains her usual control, “Don’t worry. I have everything worked out. Just follow my plan and we’ll all make it out in one piece.”

“You mean like last time?”

I’m pressed against the side of the trailer. I peek around just in time to see Karlie wince at the memory his words bring to mind.

He continues to snap at her as he asks, “Wasn’t that all according to your plan? I think the others would beg to differ with your assessment on what it means for everyone to make it out in one piece.”

That’s enough to crack her as Karlie replies in tight tones, “That is not what happened and you know it. It never would have happened like that if we’d all stuck together.”

He snorts, “Still going on about someone else being the one to betray us. You were the only one to get off Scott free and you’re telling me it was someone else?”

“That was only because I had a contingency plan in case—.”

“In case what? You decided the money was too good to share?”

She shakes her head, her mouth set in a hard look I’ve never seen before, “No. Never. That just wasn’t my first betrayal. But I’m not the only one who had a suspicious escape plan. You only got three months for all those jobs? How did you manage that when the other two had a minimum of five years.”

“I got off on a technicality. Listen, if you think I’m the one that betrayed the group why did you invite me on this job?”

She frowns as she reminds him, “I didn’t. You invited yourself. I told you I was just there to meet up with Tex and Abe. I didn’t even know you’d be at that bar. But when you continued to press me I thought, maybe I’d been mistaken. My plan could have failed. No one could have betrayed us. You were my friend, Nate. I didn’t…I don’t want to believe you’d do that.”

Nate snorts, “We’re not friends. We’re barely partners. Partners at least trust each other.”

“If that’s how you feel why did you try so hard to join me?”

I hear his hand hit against something and am just able to get out of sight before he storms past.

Standing up slightly I peek back at Karlie. Her eyes are closed and her face is set in a pained expression. As I watch she reaches back, rubbing at the old bullet hole as if the fight has caused the memory to ache.

Was that where she got the wound? If so, did Nate have anything to do with it?

Five minutes later everyone is back. Except Nate.

“Should we go get him?” asks Tex as he looks to Karlie.

When she doesn’t reply Abe speaks up, “I’ll go get him.”

They look at her one last time but she continues her silence a she heads into the trailer. Tax lets out a low whistle as he tips his hat up.

“I’d heard they had a falling out years ago, but I’d just about thought I’d heard wrong with how things were going up till now.”

If Karlie can’t bring herself to share with me for fear of the consequences, I’ll have to go looking for trouble on my own.

Once Abe’s gone I turn my most determined look on Tex as I ask him, “What happened between them?

He looks to his side then realizes Abe’s not there to guide him. He looks pensive as he turns back to me.

“I think I’ve already said too much.”

“Please. I need to know.”

He lets out a long slow sigh as he rests his hands on his hips, “Whelp, I guess I can’t say no when a pretty thing asks so politely like that.” Bending over he looks past me to the door of the trailer to make sure it’s still closer before standing back again.

“Alright. Years ago Karlie and Nate were on a team together. They traveled all over the country working various jobs. But one day things didn’t go as planned.”

I follow everything up till now but worry things will get hard to understand when he tries to keep up the charade.

It’s time I showed my hand.

“I know Nate and Karlie rob banks. Give me the whole story. The real story.”

He goes slack jawed, sputtering for a few moments before going “Look at you. Aren’t you a quick study. Alright then, whole story.

“Nate and Karlie were on a team together, a bank robbin’ team much like ours. They were moving around the country like we are now, hitting various banks. I only heard about the jobs later. She worked things out differently then. They’d steal cars as they found them, but that proved to be their downfall.

“At that time Karlie was more open with her plans. She’d tell them in advance where they’d’ be going before they got there. When they arrived at one designated spot to pick up a new ride they found the cops waiting for them. Karlie got away, but got a bullet wound for her troubles. The others were caught and sent to prison.”

“I hear Nate got out on a technicality.”

He clicks his tongue with a proud look, “Aren’t you a fancy steer. Yeah, that always smelled off to me. Talk was that Karlie had turned in the group so she could get away with all the cash, but the fact he served so little time seems pretty suspicious to me. But people seemed more keen on blaming the “conniving” woman. After that she had trouble getting together a team and when she came to me I almost turned her down. But we both had reputations and she didn’t care at all about mine so I decided to do the same. Never regretted that decision.”

“I f she was the one to betray them and got away with the cash, why would she come back now?”

“When you get into this line of work it’s like a drug. You get used to it and the times in between jobs is excruciating. It’s like slowly dying. Some of us would rather go down in a rain of bullets than die of old age. That’s how it was for Karlie’s dad. I’m sure it’s the same for her.”

My throat tightens on the image of her in front of a firing squad.

Not noticing how sick I look, Tex tells me, “That’s how it was for her grandfather. Heard he was a train robber. They eventually caught and hung him for horse thieving. And her dad was a bank robber in the 20s and 30s. Ran with some pretty big name crews. He retired for a time but when Karlie was older they worked a big job together. Karlie almost died when their partner turned on both of them. In his attempt to save her Karlie’s dad got hurt and ended up dying from his wounds.”

I just manage to swallow the bile rising in my throat. No wonder it was so hard for her to talk about her wounds.

“Why? Why would she continue in this life if that’s what happened?”

“Because I had nothing else.”

Tex and I turn to see Karlie is standing in the doorway of the trailer, head down, her expression grim.

“Nothing else?”

I choke out the words as her eyes slowly lift to look at me.

There is an ache in her gaze that carries through into her voice, “I didn’t. I didn’t have anything then,” she says the word like she’s trying to put emphasis in it’s tense, “All I had was what my father taught me. I thought that was all I had. But…” She looks away just as I notice a glistening in her eyes.

Before I can say anything, before I can move, Nate stomps towards the car.

“Alright, let’s go!”

He slams the truck door closer, starting it as soon as he’s inside. Rolling down the window he leans out as he calls, “If you are going to keep us in the dark, Kar, I’m going to still need you up front. Unless you want to let me in on things.”

I watch Karlie the whole time as she walks past, waiting for her to look at me so I can give her a reassuring look. But she never turns. Never even lifts her head.

The sound of her car door closing is one of the saddest sounds I’ve ever heard.

______

Back in the trailer I make Tex promise not to tell Karlie about my knowing the truth.

“And especially don’t tell Nate.”

“Honey, if I could, Nate wouldn’t even know about this job.”

To his side Abe nods his head in agreement.

If even Tex and Abe don’t trust him why is Nate even here?

Something Karlie said comes to mind, “I didn’t know you’d be there.”

My throat tightens as I realize it was a mistake. All of it. Us meeting. Nate getting the job. My tagging along. Karlie had never meant for any of it. She’d just scheduled her meet up in the wrong location.

“I don’t know it’s coincident.”

Tex and I both look at Abe as he says this.

“What d’ya mean?”

“Even I’d heard from various sources where Nate likes to hang out. I don’t think Karlie just accidently chose the same bar he’d be at. No matter how she acted that night, I think she planned the whole thing.”

My throat tightens as I consider his words. If that’s the case, coupled with what I’ve just learned about circumstance with her father, “Do you think this whole plan is really about revenge?”

It would explain why Karlie has been so tightlipped about her plan so far. Wouldn’t it?

Both men exchange looks, Abe actually looking like he’s considered it. Tex is the only one who acts like it’s never crossed his mind. We all grow quiet once we’ve considered it.

The thought brings all of us worries. Mine are for Karlie and what will happen to her if we are right. But nothing can hurt Karlie. She plans for everything.

Then I recall the look in her eyes when she’d been torn on whether to tell me the truth.

I was the one thing she didn’t plan for.

“We have to do something. We have to help her.”

Tex and Abe exchange a look like they’ve considered this but don’t know how.

But I’m not ready to give up. I have to get her out of this before things go too far and it’s too late to save her. Before she disappears beneath the surface and never rises again.

“What is the mission? You’re robbing banks now but she has to have an end goal. A final destination.”

“She hasn’t told us sanything about that. She’s playing things so close to the vest now they’re inside of her.”

Abe frowns at his analogy as Tex ignores him and says, “All we know is we’re heading south. Maybe to Mexico. Maybe not. Could just be another ploy to skirt the police. I’ve a theory we’re going east from the border heading east and down to the Florida keys where we’ll stay hidden in the marches for a few months before we charter a boat up to Canada.”

Abe snorts.

“What? It’s a good plan.”

“You stole that from a movie.”

“Did not.”

They get into an argument for a moment before I break in, “If we are going to help Karlie we need to work together on this. Tell me what your guy’s role is in all of this.”

Tex is the first to go as he tells me about his childhood growing up on the streets of New Jersey.

“Fourth of July was always my favorite holiday. More than Christmas. I loved the loud booms and bangs. They reminded me of my favorite westerns with all their explosions. That’s what got me started on learning to build explosives. Some guys found out and they roped me into joining them on some safe crackin’ endeavors. I quickly learned that you can’t use force for everything. I met this really nice boy who taught me how I could finesse the safe into giving me exactly what I wanted. Now I was a triple threat. Lock pickin’, explosives, and drop dead good looks,” he looks to Abe as he gives him a wink.

The man rolls his eyes to the side.

When Tex is done I look to Abe. He’s slow to start as he finally says, “My family’s circus was small. Our main attraction was the exotic animals. I learned a lot of skills in order to help fill several acts. Fitting into tight spots, stage craft, illusion, all good skills for a circus, even better for crime.”

When he doesn’t continue I realize he’s done.

“Don’t forget you’re good at forging papers.”

Abe nods with a look like he hates to brag.

“And Nate’s the getaway driver,” I finish, “But Karlie’s a good driver. And she knows how to pick locks. Plus if she escaped before she must know how to get out of tight spots. Why does she need you?”

“Not to toot our own horns, but we are at the top of our field. Karlie is skilled, but not a specialist. Her specialty is knowing how to utilize skills like ours to their greatest potential so we are successful.”

“And she gets us all to play nice.”

Tex laughs as Abe remains serious.

“That didn’t work so well with Nate.”

We all grow silent at the thought.

When the car stops we head into the convenience store. At a stand a post card catches my eye. I grab it as I head over to show Tex the image.

“If we keep heading south , do you think we could swing by and see the Grand Canyon. I’ve always wanted to see it.”

He chuckles like an amused older brother, “I don’t know. It’s up to Karlie.”

We both look back at her. Nate is standing nearby and I notice his expression goes sour.

Karlie smiles as she says, “Maybe. We’ll see if we don’t end up heading there before the end of our adventure.” She makes a wink that I know is just for me before turning away to take her turn in the restroom.

I head back into the trailer. Realizing I forgot to buy the snack I wanted, having been distracted by the post card, I hurry out of the trailer before Karlie gets back and Nate impatiently yells at me to get back.

I take one step before I realize Karlie is already back as I hear her voice.

“Listen Nate, I don’t want to fight.”

I duck back against the trailer, waiting to see if they noticed me.

“You sure don’t act like it,” snaps Nate.

They haven’t noticed me. I peek around the side as Nate turns away with an angry expression.

“You know, you’re right. I should trust you more. We’ve been on the road for several weeks and you’ve been nothing but loyal.”

“Damn right I have.”

“We haven’t had any brushes with the police, even when I told you in advance about the Canadian border plan. I’m sorry I didn’t trust you. I guess that time in the past was just a fluke. And then the guys got disgruntled and started spreading rumors about there being a leak. Friends?”

She holds out her hand. He snorts as he folds his arm. He doesn’t move to take it.

Karlie holds up her hands in a sign of surrender as she says, “Okay, I deserve that. Listen, I’ll let you in on what our ultimate goal is.” This gets Nate’s attention as he leans close while Karlie meets him half way, “Our destination is Vegas. We’re going to have ourselves a little casino robbery.”

He backs away, “No. That is too dangerous. No one has stolen from a casino. No one. They are too heavily guarded.”

She grins as if she’s not worried at all, “That’s where my ultimate plan comes into play. Our Kansas City Shuffle. We get them looking one way, while we’re going the other.”

He shakes his head as a slow smile comes to his face, “You’re insane. But if this works…”

She nods, “We’ll be set for life. Then we just drive down like we’re making for Mexico, before skirting along the edge like we did with Canada. But this time we have our final destination, the Florida keys. We hide in the marshes for a few weeks then a boat takes us up to Canada.”

Nate is beaming at this point. A week ago my heart would have ached at the memory of how he used to smile at me like that. But now I feel nothing but concern. What if Tex is right and Nate was the one to betray Karlie?

What if he’s planning on doing it again.

Careful, Karlie. It’s dangerous playing with fire. Eventually everyone gets burned.


	33. Chapter 33

The boys are out on a heist as Karlie and I take another road trip. She is laughing in the passenger seat, snapping photos of me as I take a chance every now and then to pose for her.

“You are a natural.” She snaps another image.

I want to laugh. How can she say that with a straight face when she is a living piece of art?

Just as I turn to give her pouty expression I hear sirens go off behind us. Looking in the mirror I see the flash of red and blue. A policeman’s lights.

My heart starts to pound as my hands go clammy.

“What do I do? Karlie what do I do?”

“Just pull to the side. Put it in park.”

I do that but my heart continues to pound.

“Wait. Don’t I need a license or something? I don’t have one. I never got one. Karlie what if they take me in? I don’t think I’d survive in prison.”

She looks amused but she touches my arm lightly as she says, “Relax. Here, before he comes, switch seats.”

I’m too panicked to think about the consequences as we do.

When the officer comes up he doesn’t act like he’s noticed the switch at all as he nods politely to me before turning his attention to Karlie.

“Now what are two pretty things like you doing out here in the middle of nowhere? Haven’t you heard there are bank robbers running wild through the nation?”

Karlie laughs lightly, flipping her hair back as she does, “Oh no, officer. I didn’t know.”

I only get hit by half of her charm since I can’t see her face, but the cop becomes completely befuddled for several moments. Regaining his composure he adjusts his belt as he clears his throat.

“Well, once I check you two out you best be getting back into town. Wouldn’t want to run into any unsavory types.”

“Oh, no, we definitely wouldn’t. But, officer, why did you pull us over. I don’t think I was going over the speed limit.”

He takes her license, looking at it as he distractedly replies, “No, you weren’t. But a truck matching your description was called in and it’s routine to check.”

My pulse starts pounding for a different reason as I notice Karlie’s knuckles go white on the wheel.

“Is that right? I don’t remember doing anything wrong that would make the cops look out for us.”

He smiles politely as he looks at her, “I’m sure it has nothing to do with you. Just let me call this in real quick and I’ll be back.”

He takes her license with him as he moves to the back of the truck. I hear the muffled sound of him speaking to someone over his radio. Beside me Karlie is like a statue as her jaw sets in a foreboding expression.

“Karlie, is something—.”

I’m cut off as the cop quickly steps over.

“Ma’am. I’m going to have to ask you to step out of the vehicle.”

I start to object but Karlie holds up her hand in signal for me to stay quiet. Turning to me it’s like she’d never been tense as she gives me a reassuring wink, “I’m sure it’s nothing.”

My nerves don’t calm as I watch her step out.

The man asks her a few things. I can’t hear anything, mostly because of my heart pounding in my chest. Then I watch as the cop escorts Karlie into the backseat of his car. The whole time she remains calm and collected like he’s a nice young man taking her to get ice cream. I shift across the seat to get out. Before I can open the door the cop comes over, signaling for me to stop.

“There’s no need for you to come with us. You can go on home. I’m just going to take your friend here back to answer a few more questions.”

I want to tell him to wait, to stop, but nothing will come out as I watch the car pull away as it disappears over the horizon.

Even though I decided to protect Karlie I realize now I’m completely useless.

I drop my forehead on the wheel as I start to cry.


	34. Chapter 34

“We have to do something.”

It seems like an eternity before Tex and the others get back. Even before they’ve come to a complete stop I start talking.

Tex takes a hold of my shoulders, “Woah, whoa. Slow down. You’re not making any sense.”

“The police. Karlie and I were out driving and they pulled us over. I was driving but I don’t have a license so Karlie took my place. They checked her license and then the cop had her get out and he asked her something and then he put her in his backseat and drove away.”

Tex looks sick as his hands drop away. He turns, pushing back his hat as he stares at the ground in disbelief. Even Abe looks shook, the only one who is unfazed is Nate. My stomach goes sour as I realize this.

“We have to do something.”

Tex nods but still looks too stunned to think.

“What?” snaps Nate, “What are we going to do? You know Karlie brought this on herself. She told us when we were on the job we were to stay conspicuous. But then she goes out driving with you, someone who shouldn’t even be behind the wheel of a car, and gets caught. She’s always taken too many risks, taken things too far, and now she’s paying for it. I say good riddance. We can finish things without her.”

He turns away as if he’s done with it. As if he’s made up his mind and that’s it.

I look to Tex and Abe, hoping to see a different decision in their eyes. Tex gives me a helpless shrug as he says, “I’d love to break her out, doll. But that would draw too much attention. And then we’d all for sure get nabbed.”

I look to Abe but he’s nodding along with Tex’s words.

“You can’t be serious? After all she’s done for you, you’re just going to leave her.”

“If they took her in they already know who she is,” states Abe, “And if they don’t it’s only a matter of time before they run her prints and discover the truth.”

“We could go in and get her out before anyone knows.”

“How?”

I don’t know. I wish I did.

“Could we pretend we are the ones who called in the truck?” the spark of an idea starts to form, becoming a flame as my eyes brighten, “Yeah. We could say we are the Feds or something and are here to collect her. You could fake some transfer papers, right Abe?”

“I could, but who would go in to pick her up. No one is going to believe me. And Tex can’t act worth a dime.”

Tex nods morosely, “It’s true. I stammer and stutter and get all tense. I’m just a big sweaty mess. I’m no good to Karlie.”

He throws his hat down in anger at the situation as he turns away with his hands on his hips.

I don’t know why but I look at Nate, hope still burning in my chest, but he snorts at it, “That’s too much trouble to go to for one person. Let’s just cut our losses and leave. We’ve scored enough. To continue would be like flying too close to the sun. The fact that Karlie wanted to keep going was insane.”

He opens the door of the truck and gets inside.

“That’s it. We’re just leaving her?”

Abe and Tex can’t look me in the eyes for guilt.

That’s when I realize there is only one option left. I had told myself earlier that I would do anything to help Karlie. Now’s my chance. For her, I would cross the line.

“I’ll go.”

Both men look at me like I’ve just coughed up a snake, “You can’t,” states Tex, “It’s too dangerous.”

“Are you out of your mind?” snaps Nate as he starts to get out of the truck.

“Maybe. But she would do the same for you.”

“You’re going too far. It’s a waste of time.”

“Then I’ll waste it.”

For her.

Nate turns away, signaling he’s done with me.

“But what if the cop that pulled you over is there.”

“Once he saw Karlie he completely forgot my face. He won’t recognize me. If I go in can we do this?”

The two men exchange looks before Tex turns to me with his patented smile, “Looks like we got ourselves a plan.”

I know it’s insane. I know it’s dangerous. But for her I’d fall from grace just for the chance to see her again. For the chance to touch her face.

Tex said stealing was like a drug, that once you start you can’t quit.

Save me, I think I’ve found my drug. And I’ll be using for the rest of my life.


	35. Chapter 35

Can you really blame me?

Love makes you crazy. If it doesn’t, you aren’t doing it right.

Still, my heart is pounding as I approach the police station. A cop exiting tips his hat and I nod in return, wearing my brightest smile. Smiling is a good way to hide the fact that you want to run away and hide. But for her I continue forward, echoes of her name sounding in my mind.

The woman at the front desk greets me with a hint of confusion in her smile, “What can I help you with sweetie?”

Besides the transfer papers, Abe managed to get me a uniform. It’s a little big but I think it makes me look more pathetic, a good thing when you want to get sympathy. And sympathy is what I need in spades, as I put on my best nervous routine, which isn’t hard since my palms are sweating with worry. But I keep my hands steady as I hold out the transfer paper, and tell her in a mimic of Tex’s southern drawl, “My boss sent me over here to pick up a woman that was picked up recently. He’d been sent over, but said he wanted to play some slots and that I could do it. I really don’t know what I’m doing, but I don’t want to get yelled at again.”

The woman’s expression becomes sympathetic as she takes the paper from me, giving it a quick once over, “Oh, you poor thing. You’re practically shaking. Don’t you worry. I’ll have Bruce look into this for you. We’ll get you sorted.”

Calling to the back a male voice responds, “What?”

“I need you up front.” She looks back at me with a knowing expression as she makes an eye roll of “men.”

The man named Bruce comes from the back. My heart stalls when I see the officer from the road coming with him. My whole body is a quiver as I wait for him to recognize me. But he gives me a quick glance then turns away without even a hint of recognition showing in his eyes.

I was right. Karlie is like the sun. Once you’ve looked at her it’s hard to see any other lights around her. She’s forever burned into your gaze.

Bruce gives the paper a more thorough examination. Right now my life is in Abe’s hands. If the man notices anything off I could very well end up right next to Karlie. And while I wouldn’t mind that, neither of us wants to be together in prison.

Lifting his eyes from the page he asks, “And who is your superior?”

“Rick Steves. Listen, I’m not supposed to do this. I’m just glorified secretary, but he thought we could make a vacation of this job. And since he was impatient to get over to Vegas he had me come up here to do this. We’re just supposed to come down here for her and then go back up. But he didn’t want to miss his chance to play some slots. Is there anything you can do to help me out so my ride back isn’t complete hell?”

The woman looks to Bruce as she tells him, “Oh, Bruce, help her out. Can’t you see she’s a damsel in distress.”

Clearing his throat before letting out a puff of air he signals for me to follow him as we head back to the holding area. There are others interred within, but Karlie is in a cell by herself, the only one who doesn’t look bothered by her circumstances, as she lays across her bed, arms resting behind her head. As we approach she turns her head, a grin bringing out her dimples when she spots me.

At the door Bruce searches his person before letting out a tired sigh, “Wait right here, I forgot the key.”

Once he’s gone Karlie gets up, coming over to the bars as she gives me a quick once over, before resting her chin on the bars as she teases, “You can totally be my jailer.” I hide a smile behind my hand as she continues, “You are not who I expected to see. But it’s a pleasant surprise.”

My hear flutters as she gives me a glad to see you wink, “You look good in that policeman’s uniform. Do you think they’ll let you keep it? Ah, let’s not ask. Let’s just take it.”

As Bruce comes back into the room she leans close as she whispers, “And make sure to get some cuffs.”

I give Bruce a twitchy smile as he stops next to him. He gives me a strange look then turns to Karlie as he orders, “Get back.”

She obliges as he unlocks the door then steps inside, cuffing her hands in front of her. As he pulls her past she looks down at the cuffs then back at me as she gives a wink. Success! It seems to say.

My face feels hot as I follow Bruce to the front of the room.

“You’ll just need to sign these papers and then you can go.”

I make sure to use the alias Abe gave me. The whole thing feels awkward but at the same time exhilarating.

“Now that’s it. You want Bruce here to help you walk her outside.”

Bruce looks perturbed at the woman’s offer but I assure her I’ll be fine.

“She’s not dangerous. Just owes some money.”

I take a hold of Karlie’s chain as we start towards the door. My hands are shaking as we head through the glass doors. As soon as we are out Karlie takes a hold of my wrist. Looking back she gives me a reassuring smile as I feel my pulse calm. Turning back, I almost put her in the passenger side, then remember and put her in the back.

After I’ve driven a few blocks we pull into a diner where a gathering of cars hides our police car as we get out. Nate begrudgingly stole us the car, that being another of his specialties, but it’s too conspicuous. Once I’m parked I turn back as I motion for Karlie to give me her hands as I hold up the keys.

“Do we have to?” but she holds her hands up as I unlock her.

“Tex said you could get us a ride out of here.”

She winks, “Leave it up to me, officer.” She moves to get out then pauses as she looks back at me, “You know, I never thought I had a uniform complex. At least, until now.”

After he’s left I sit there for a moment, forgetting completely what I’m supposed to do. Then I regain my memories as I grab my bag and get out.

Next to Karlie, standing tall and confidently, I look guilty, as I hunch along while trying to be conspicuous. Eventually Karlie sees a car she likes, a tan convertible.

“This is totally our style.”

The top is up so it makes it easier for her to not be noticed as she hot wires the car. Once she’s got it started I crawl into the back as I change out of my uniform. At one point I notice her eyes lingering on the rearview.

“Eyes ahead.”

They look away.

When I’m finished I move back to the front as I say, “Abe says we need to ditch the uniform too.”

“Shame.”

She pulls into an alley where she tosses the clothes into a bin before backing out again.

Once the clothes are gone I start to relax as I slump down in the chair. Stealing a glance at me, Karlie smiles as she says, “Thanks for that.”

“Hey, you would have done the same for me.”

Her expression is serious as she nods, “That and more.”

I bite my lip to hide a smile as I turn away.

“Where to now?”

I give her the name of the hotel where the guys are waiting.

She lets out an exaggerated groan as she turns a corner, “Do we have to go back to the boys? If you said, let’s just leave them and run away together, I would go. Wouldn’t even look back” She looks at me as if waiting for me to say it.

I just laugh thinking she’s playing.

While we were out Tex traded in the truck for another. The trailer and new truck are sitting in the parking lot of the motel but Karlie doesn’t head inside.

I turn in my seat as I look back at it, “Karlie, that was the place.”

“I know. I just don’t want the guys to see our new ride. Tex would want to drive it,” she winks as she adds, “I want it to be for us alone.”

Again I feel my face flush.

Karlie finds a parking spot at a restaurant down the road. We leave it there before retracing out steps back to the hotel. Just as we start towards the surrounding side walk Tex bursts out of his room.

“Karlie, you made it.”

She laughs as he hugs her, gripping her arms to her side, as he spins her around.

“Of course I made it. Did you actually think Taylor wouldn’t be able to pull it off?”

As he sets her down he looks away with a guilt in his expression. She clicks her tongue at him even as she smiles.

Abe and Nate come out after that as Abe gives her a simple, “Welcome back.”

Nate doesn’t say anything as he looks like a kid who’s upset seeing other people enjoying something he can’t have.

“Okay, enough,” snaps Nate. He turns away as he heads towards his room.

“You know, we’ve all worked hard. Let’s just take a break tonight. There are a lot of fun things to do around here in the city of lights. Let’s just go out and have some fun.”

Tex whoops in agreement as Abe nods.

“And since we’ve probably spent enough time together, let’s split off for a bit. Then we can meet up at—,” she looks over at Nate who has paused in the doorway, “Nate, what was that place we went to downtown? You know, the one with that unique theme.”

“Don’t all clubs have unique themes?” asks Tex. Abe rolls his eyes.

“I know the one,” says Nate.

“Give the boys the address and we’ll meet up there at ten. Until then, go. Have fun. Be free.”

Nate heads back into his room as Tex and Abe jump into the truck and head out.

When it’s just me and Karlie left I look at her. She has a tired look in her eyes as she stares into the distance. But when I step over she turns to look at me, no sign of exhaustion anywhere in her face.

“You know, Vegas isn’t that far a drive from here. And they have some pretty awesome stores. You want to check them out? We can pick you out a killer dress for the clubs. Something to make men instantly fall in love with you.”

For some reason my heart stings at the idea. But I hide the fact as I nod eagerly.

“That sounds amazing.”

I knew she was a robber the first time I saw her. Stealing hearts and running off and never saying sorry.

But for me I want her to always be sorry to go.


	36. Chapter 36

“Oh, damn,” goes Karlie as I step out of the changing stall, “I’ve never seen that color blue. You in that, just think of all the fun things we could do.”

I laugh as I look back at the mirror, “I don’t know. I don’t really think it’s my style.”

She walks over, stopping just behind me as I watch her in the mirror’s reflection.

“Taylor, your style is anything you want it to be. As long as you like it, it’s your style.”

Smiling softly she leans forward, resting her chin on my shoulder, “But if it matters, I really like it.”

I smile as I turn to face her, “Then let’s get it.”

She smiles, “Good. Now let’s find you some shoes.”

She starts away but doesn’t get too far before I see her reach back. Without having to be told I reach out, taking a hold of her hand as we head away together.

We wear our new outfits on the street. Though the day around us is grey for me it’s clear.

Around us traffic slows as drivers pause to get a look. All eyes on her, all eyes on us. But to me everyone disappears.

I’m so lost in the feeling of her hand in mine I don’t notice we’ve left the street till she lets go of my hand. Only then do I realize we’ve stepped inside a jewelry store.

In the time it takes me to realize that she’s placed a heavily jeweled necklace on as she turns to face me.

“What do you think?”

The jewelry glitters on her neck, silver against gold.

I play it cool, but inside I find myself feeling jealous of the necklace. It’s ridiculous and I tell myself to keep it together as I compliment her on the choice. She checks her reflection then puts it back.

“I want something more simple. Do you have anything simpler?

The jeweler looks confused till she adds, “Simple and elegant.

“Ah, yes. I know just the thing.”

He pulls out a trey of necklaces. She gives them a once over before turning her attention to me.

“You pick one. I want to wear something you like.”

I try not to let on how pleased that makes me as I look at the velvet pillow. There are several nice pieces but one catches my eye right away. A simple gold circle impressed with the letter T. I find myself staring, my focus breaking when the man picks it up.

Karlie takes it, smiling as she holds it out to me, “Would you mind?”

I’m too stunned to react as she turns her back to me, lifting her hair as my breath catches at the sight of her neck. My fingers feel like someone else’s as I clumsily attach the chain. Turning back to the mirror Karlie leans forward as she plays with the circle, a smile growing on her face.

“This is it. This is the one.”

I try to choke out a protest but before I can the shop keeper says, “That’s a good choice. It’s the style now to wear the initials of your lover round your neck. And may I say, your lover is a very lucky man.”

Karlie remains facing the mirror but I notice her eyes move towards me as she smiles at the man.

“I’m the lucky one.” She stands, facing me as light catches on the gold, “Not because he owns me. But because he really knows me.” My pulse is pounding as I’m locked in Karlie’s gaze, “I trust him like a sister.”

“You mean brother,” corrects the owner.

She brushes the word away as if none of it matters to her. She knows exactly what she means and my pulse quickens as I think I do too.

“Would you like me to wrap it for you?”

“No. I’ll wear it out.”

She pays in cash then we head out. On the street she turns back to face me, the light catching on her new necklace. All I can hear is surf as my eyes focus in on the single decoration of a T encircled by gold.

Does she see it like I do? The union of ourselves, one on top of the other.

I notice her hands lift and look down as they reach out to me. And without hesitation I take hold.

I’m hers to keep. I’m hers to lose. I’m not a bad girl, but for her I’d do bad things.

I wonder if she knows this.

Does she know how strangely jealous I am that one of the guys on the street will take her away from me. I didn’t realized till now, but there’s nothing I hate more than what I can’t have.

She’s so gorgeous, it actually hurts.

So gorgeous it makes me mad.

Eventually we get stopped by a group of guys as they chat her up while running their eyes over her like a chef runs salt over a filet. I hate the way they look at her as I pull at her hand. She casts a look at me over her shoulder but doesn’t move as she lets the guys talk to her.

As the men smile at her I realize that no matter how much time we spend together, she will never be mine. But she’ll never be theirs. Not really. She’s a free spirit.

Even still she should really think about the consequence of her magnetic field being a little too strong. But she knows just how to turn it off as she coolly brushes the guys off when she’s done.

It’s only when we’re three stores down that she shows me what she lifted from them. Golden watches and leather wallets.

I laugh as we continue on with her skipping along, seeming to float in the air like she’s caught in a jet stream, drawn up above the scene. But even as we joke and laugh together I realize I’m not up there with her. I’m remain down on earth with my strange feelings being a secret I’m hoping, dreaming, dying to keep.


	37. Chapter 37

We walk all the way back to our motel, having too good of a time walking together to think to get a cab. Nathan is outside when we arrive. He gives me a curious once over, reacting like he’s seeing something strange. Then his eyes shift to Karlie and his eyes move slower as he takes her all in. But when his eyes reach her neck his expression changes as his eyes move back to me.

“I’m going to freshen up,” says Karlie as she heads to her room.

I start to move towards my door but am stopped as Nate grabs my arm as he pulls me to him.

“Ouch, Nate, let go.”

His breath is hot against my neck as he hisses into my ear, “What do you think you are going?”

I try to pull away but his is a painful strength. Not like Karlie’s. Gentle and safe.

“You don’t think I’ve noticed how much time you’ve been spending together? You think this is some kind of game?”

“Nate, let go.”

He jerks me back to him making me hit against his body, “Don’t tell me you actually think she cares about you? Karlie is nothing but a user. Once she’s gotten everything she wants she’ll drop you faster than you can say go.”

I bite my lip to keep myself from screaming, “No. That is you. You are the one who used me. The one who dumped me the moment you thought you’d found something better. But no more. If anyone is getting used now it is you.”

I keep silent as he shifts a glare towards Karlie’s door, “As long as you are my woman you still stay away from her. Got that?”

My lip is sore from keeping back a scream of, “I am not your woman.”

“Got that?!”

I nod. He pushes me away. I stumble, almost falling over before I catch myself. His door slams just as I turn back.

My face is hot and my eyes sting but I swallow back the emotions. I will not let him cause me to cry. Not another drop.

Heading back to my room I stand just inside with the door closed behind me. I hear another slam from the direction of Nate’s room. Then the sound of an engine revving as he peels out of the parking lot. It’s only when the sound has faded away that I let my shoulders drop.

Then I hear a knock at the door.

As soon as I open it Karlie reaches out and clamps something on my wrist. It’s only when she’s clamped the other end on her own wrist I realize she’s handcuffed us together.

“What are you doing?”

Karlie waves the finger of her free hand at me as she declares, “I’m sorry, Miss, but I’ve decided you in that dress is too much of a threat to society. I’m going to have to take you in.”

I laugh as I look down at the cuffs, quieting when I realize I recognize them. The cuffs from our jail break, “Why do you still have these?”

She chuckles as if she thinks I’m the one being silly, “You think I’m going to throw away perfectly good handcuffs? Do you know how may uses they have?” She raises her free hand as she starts to tick off the uses, “You can chain people to each other. To themselves. To things. To…” she pauses as she realizes she’s run out of things to say. Then she shrugs as she finishes, ‘That and they are fun to use.” She lifts her wrist, making mine move with hers as she shakes the chain, “See.”

“But why?”

Her playful smile fades as she looks off to the side, “Don’t go out tonight. Stay in with me.”

Though I hate to admit it, Nate’s warning rings in my ears as I watch her. But I don’t see the hint of a lie in her eyes when she turns to look at me. I know it’s probably a mistake to trust someone so fully again, but with her it feels like I’ve done at least one thing right.

Without saying anything I pull at the chain as I bring her the rest of the way inside.


	38. Chapter 38

Once the door is closed I lift my chained hand as I say, “Okay, let’s take these off now.”

She makes a face as her eyes look everywhere but at me.

I frown. “Karlie. Uncuff me. Joke’s over.”

“See, the things is…when I threw out the uniform I forgot to grab the key from the pocket.” She gives me a chagrined grin as she holds her hands out palms up, “I guess we’re stuck like this till Tex gets back and unlocks us.”

I let out a slow groan as my head drops to the side. “Fine. But what can we do like this?” I hold up the chain.

She laughs. “What can’t we do?”

Taking both my hands in hers she spins me around the room stopping us in front of a record player. I stare at the device as Karlie looks through a selection of records before she finds one. Strange, I don’t remember this being here before. And I don’t recall any of the motels from our travels up till now having a player. Maybe it’s just motels surrounding Vegas.

Once the song starts Karlie sways to the music, bumping her hip against mine she tells me to move.

I laugh before joining her, dancing with her like it’s the first time, dancing with our hands tied.

She’s a ball of energy as she bounces around the room. At one point she comes close, combing her fingers through my hair as she makes it fly about, laughing at the sight like a sugar high child. It’s magical and wonderful and I don’t want it to stop. I want her to stay here forever so that I never have to share her laugh or her smile with anyone else.

Does she know how much she’s changed my life? How much she’s changed me?

I hadn’t realized till I met her that my love had been frozen, hidden away deep inside, while I’d kept myself at a distance from everyone around me.

Every relationship I’ve known in comparison has been failures. I forget all the names now, but I know that I’ll never be the same. Ever since the first moment I saw her, it was like gravity, keeping her with me.

I feel a mess, but if it’s possible I’d like to be the mess she wants. In spite of deep fears, in spite of things like Nate and the world trying to divide us, I want to stay by her side forever. Nothing in the world will stop that.

Karlie spins away from me, reaching the extent of our bond, as she hits the lights, knocking them down as the world goes dim.

She looks back with a wink. The heart flutter inducing one, “That’s better.”

The next song is slower as she moves back to my side, so close I can feel the wisp of her breath on my skin. Her hand briefly touches mine and an energy runs up my spine.

Does she think about the consequence of touching my hand in this darkened room?

I don’t think she does as she raises her hands above her head swaying her whole body in rhythm with the song. The sight makes me dizzy as I step back for a moment, giving myself room to breathe. She remains where she is, letting her head drop as she closes her eyes.

Seeing the way she moves reminds me yet again how in control she is. She’s fit like a daydream. Whenever she’s around all my worries, all my fears fade to nothing. I can’t even think of any of them right now. I can’t think of anything other than her standing here in front of me.

Slowly her head rises as her eyes open in a flash and I’m struck through. Again I step back as she bites the corner of her lip before giving me a devilish grin.

Everything stops. My heart. Time. Sound. Even the air grows still. Nothing moves but her as she dances towards me.

The room could be on fire and I’d want her to keep going.

A flood could sweep us away and I’d hold on if only for the chance to dance with her again.

Her necklace catches the light and I’m reminded yet again how much I like it and what it symbolizes.

She stops in front of me, so close the ends of our noses brush. My eyes close as I feel my whole body shiver.

“Taylor,” she says it like a whisper. Like a promise. A secret kept.

Then a memory like a bad feeling hits me and my eyes burst open.

Karlie steps back, looking startled by the sudden act coupled with the intense look in my eyes.

“Taylor, is everything alright?”

“He said they were looking for a truck like ours.”

“What?”

I look at the ground as I start to connect the dots in my mind, “And I’m sure your license doesn’t have your actual name. What reason would he have to take you in? Unless,” I look at Karlie, waiting to catch her up on my theory but she looks to already have one of her own.

Stepping back, she lets out a long sigh as she sits back on the edge of the bed, “Tex said it was bad luck they pulled me over. I know it wasn’t luck. That license was known only by me and Abe and yet there was a record on it that shouldn’t have been there,” my mind recalls Nate with her wallet just before she says, “Nate is up to his old tricks. He’s trying to betray me. Again.”

I sit down beside her as I realize that everything up till now has been an act. The laughing. The carrying on. All of it was her trying to pretend that everything was alright. But deep inside she knew things were falling apart.

I touch her hand, squeezing it as I assure her, “I’ll never betray you.”

Her smile is there and then it’s gone as she looks down, “You may have to someday.”

I squeeze her hand tighter, “No. Never. I’ll never turn my back on you.”

This time the smile remains, tight and pained, as she takes my hand in hers, “And I you.”

She lifts my hand to her mouth as she lightly kisses it before letting go.

I’ve never fallen so hard as when she let go of me.


	39. Chapter 39

The motel room’s phone rings.

I pick it up before it sounds a second time.

The loud bass of club music carries through as I hear Nate’s voice calling over it, “We’re at a dive bar on the east side. Where you at?”

“I think I’m going to turn in early tonight.”

I hear him grunt with displeasure, “Fine. Whatever. Where is Karlie?”

I look at the space beside me. Lying on her stomach, her free hand curled up under her cheek, her chained arm hanging out as it continues to attach her to me. But a chain isn’t the only thing keeping us together.

I smile softly as I watch her sleep completely undisturbed by the phone call.

Right after she kissed my hand she pushed back onto the bed, lying back as she let out a contented sigh. Bouncing on the bed she rolled over, landing on her side. I was forced along with her as we laid there together for a moment, our fingers a whisper from touching. She asked me to tell her a story about my past and I knew it was just a distraction, but I gave in, telling her story after story till her eyelids grew heavy and she faded away.

Nate lets out an impatient, “Taylor,” reminding me he’s still waiting for my answer.

“I haven’t seen her.”

He growls, “Fine. Whatever. We don’t need her.”

He hangs up before I have a chance to say goodnight. Looking back to Karlie to make sure his voice didn’t wake her, she stirs for a moment before settling back down. Gently I put the phone back on the receiver then reach back to unplug it so nothing else disturbs us.

Laying back down I tuck my hand under my chin as I watch her sleep.

It was only after she’d fallen asleep that I recalled she knows how to pick lots. She played me. But I find it doesn’t bother me.

As I watch her sleep her eyes shift under her lids. I’ve heard it means the person is dreaming.

Is she dreaming of me?

Does she ever look into my eyes and pretend that I’m hers?

Because I do.

All the damn time.

Should I tell her that?

No. It’s still too early. Things between us are too new. We just recently changed from enemies to friends.

Plus, I’m not sure what any of these feelings mean.

But is it okay if she’s in my head?

Is it too soon for me to say that?

She knows all my worst things, I’m sure Nate told her. But still she stays.

She’s probably heard about all the drama involved in my singing career. Nate makes it sound like I like it, but I don’t, it likes me.

But if she’s still around after hearing all that she must really like me for me.

Even if this isn’t for the best I want to stay.

Is it too early to make promises?

I shouldn’t say anything. Everything’s still delicate. Still new.

Just as I start to drift off Nate’s terrible accusations barge into my mind.

All this could be fake. She could just be using me.

If that is the case I no longer care.

Not if she’s a killer. Not if she has ex-lovers and friends she’s loved and left haunted. If she’s a ghost I’ll become a phantom. I’ll be the jailer, holding her for ransom. Keep her forever like a vendetta.

In the middle of the night, in my dreams, I know I’m going to be with her.

The thought brings a smile to my face as I let my eyes close slowly so that the image of her face burns into my memories.

There’s no need to rush.

For now, I’ll take my time.

No one has to know just how special she is to me. Not yet.

But when I feel the time is right, I hope she is ready for it.


	40. Chapter 40

I’d heard Vegas called the city of lights but I didn’t realize just how true that was until we drive into the city. Everywhere I look various colors assault the senses more numerous than the lights in the sky.

Instead of a motel Karlie has us pull into a posh hotel. It’s not until the car is stopped and she gets out that we realize this is where we are going to be staying. Now I understand why Karlie changed into such a stunning dark blue dress before we entered the city limits. I’d been there when she’d come out of the stall wearing it, taking my breath away in an instance.

I tried to ask her about it but found myself stumbling over my words. But somehow she knew what I was trying to say as she told me, “One never knows when they are going to need to Kansas City shuffle some guys.”

I didn’t know what she meant then and I’m still not sure now. All I know is the rest of us look out of place compared to her, but maybe that was the plan all along.

“Tomorrow we start phase two,” states Karlie, “and to celebrate, let’s spend the night in luxury.”

While Tex hollers with joy I smile as I take in the hotel, with its high windows and large fountain.

Nate is the only one who looks displeased by the decision.

In order to not overindulge while also not drawing too much attention Karlie books us two rooms.

“I am not sharing a room with them,” states Nate as he glares at Tex and Abe.

Karlie gives him a pointed look, before saying in cool tones, “I would, but we’re saving up the rest of our cash for striking it big at the casinos tomorrow. Then we can splurge a little more.”

I can tell Nate doesn’t want to give in and in order not to show he has he stalks off towards the elevator.

“Two rooms please. All on the same floor, if you could, and with a spectacular view.”

We’re given two keys. When we reach the elevator Nate snatches his before jumping into an elevator that’s just about to close.

“Why don’t all four of your ladies share a room and I’ll take this one for myself.”

We all just stared at him in stunned amazement. But once the doors are closed Karlie’s face takes on the the wickedest of grins curving as she twirls her key.

“Let the games begin.”


	41. Chapter 41

Upstairs we find Nate coming out of his room wearing a posh suit. The nicest thing I’ve ever seen him wear. Now that he thinks he’s about to make it big this joker is going to dress like a king.

“I’m heading to the bar.”

Tex starts to call out an objection but Abe stops him, “Let him go.”

I’m about to head into my room when the ding of the elevator signals its departure. Karlie startles me as she pops back out, signaling for Tex and Abe to follow her.

They exchange a look but follow as Abe closes the door behind them.

Inside I lose focus as I’m overwhelmed by how nice everything is. There’s a seating area in the room with a bed at the back, located on a raised dais. To the back of the bed a set of frameless windows displays the Vegas skyline.

Stepping to the glass I let my mouth hang open as I marvel at the view. I’ve never seen anything more stunning.

“Taylor.”

Then I turn back and realize I’ve been a fool.

I smile as Karlie holds her hand out to me. Closing the expanse between us I take a hold as I stand by her side.

Karlie has a bottle of champagne she hands over to Tex to open. Once everyone has a glass she raises hers high and says, “Here’s to my real friends who don’t care what he said.”

We all cheer as we throw back our glasses.

It’s only when he’s finished the bubbly Tex realizes he doesn’t understand, “Wait. What’s this all about?”

Abe rolls his eyes as he lets out a sigh like he can’t believe Tex is this slow.

“This room isn’t like you,” states Abe, “You like subtle. This isn’t subtle.”

Karlie laughs, “I’ll take subtle as a compliment. But today is all about being completely obvious to the point of hitting the person directly in the face.”

The men exchange a confused look before looking back.

“What’s that?”

Karlie leans forward to rest her fist on the table, finds it lower than she’d thought and almost falls over. I pull her back up as she rights herself, trying to act like none of that just happened.

“Alright, here’s the truth, this whole thing has been a revenge plot.”

My heart quivers at the words as I worry over what they entail.

“I’m sure you all have thought how strange it is that I let Nate in on this job after all his suspicious actions the last time we worked together. And it wasn’t just coincidence that we met up at the bar he was at. I wanted him to see us.”

Tex folds his arms as he nods his head, “I was wonderin’.”

Abe snorts knowing that was the case.

“I may bury my hatches, but I always keep maps of where I put them. I was hoping I wouldn’t have to dig up his. That the betrayal wasn’t true. That’s why this whole thing was set up like a test. I didn’t tell Nate about my plans to skirt the Canadian border because I trusted him, I wanted to see if he would turn us in.”

“Hold on,” stays Tex as he raises his hand, “Wouldn’t that have put us in danger?”

She shakes her head, “I had a contingency plan back then in case he betrayed us. And he has betrayed us now. All of us. But like before, I have a plan. I was hoping I wouldn’t have to use it. If he’d stayed faithful we would have robbed this place blind and then ran off into the sunset together.”

Tex nods in understanding as he says, “Florida Keys.”

Abe rolls his eyes as I cover a laugh as I recall Karlie using that exact location when she’d told Nate about the Vegas plan.

“But now we’ll have to go with plan C.

“And what’s plan C?”

Karlie displays her wicked smile again as she says, “I’m glad you asked. We’re going to change tactics. Or we’re going to let Nate think we are changing tactics. Instead of robbing the casino we’re going to run away.”

“Now hold on—.”

Abe raises his hand in signal for Tex to be quiet. He does as his mouth closes.

“We’re not actually running away. We’re letting him think we are,” she taps her forehead to emphasize her point, “But we’re Kansas City Shuffling him. While he’s looking left, thinking we’re making a quick escape, we’re actually going right, circling around to come back again and hit the casino while he’s gone.”

Tex and Abe exchange looks again as they turn back with smiles.

“I like it. But…” Tex frowns as he pats himself down, “I just remembered I gave the trailer key to Nate. What are we going to do about that? I doubt he’d believe we’re actually leaving if we don’t take the money.”

Before Karlie can speak I raise my hand, “Let me do it. I’ve been wanting to get revenge on Nate since the day I found that bra in our room. Let me be the one to steal the money from him.”

Karlie’s expression is pensive as she thinks it over for a moment. Finally she nods as she asks, “You sure you can handle it?”

“Nate underestimates me too much to even think I’d try something on him. He’ll never see it coming.”

Karlie grins with me as she nods her head for me to go.

As I exit the room she continues to talk with Tex and Abe about their side of things, “We’ll split up to cover more ground. Nate would expect me to do that as it’s a safe play.”

My heart is pounding as I close the door behind me, but I take a breath to calm it and then step forward.

He did a number on me, but who’s counting?

I’ll do a number on him, but who’s counting?

I take three long strides down the hall as I count, “One, two, three.”


	42. Chapter 42

The hotel bar is even nicer than the one at the nightclub we went to in Sioux Falls.

Nate is easy to find, sitting at the bar. Completely alone.

That should have been the first flag in my mind when I first saw him all that time ago. A person who actually cares for people would have had some around him. But Nate has never been good at keeping people in his life. I’d thought that was because they all misunderstood him. But now I know better. And now I’ll be the one leaving. Leaving him in the motel bar as I put the money in a bag and steal the keys.

He thought he could have it all: the money, Karlie, me. But the three of us together is nothing more than a side show and a circus is not the place for a love story.

I keep Karlie in mind as I mimic her walk while I make my way towards him. The act of holding her image in my mind calms me as I stop at his side.

“Nate.”

He turns slowly, still drinking from his glass, as his eyes meet mine. Instantly they take on a tired look as if just having me around drains him of energy. His glass makes a sound like a pick hitting away at the last of what we had as he sets it down.

“What?”

I realize now that I always wanted to leave him, I just needed a reason. And now I have one waiting up in our hotel room. Shame we’re going to leave it behind without using it.

“I’m sorry. I know I made this trip hard for you. I was being selfish.”

I don’t mean any of it, but he doesn’t see that. Like with most people, he only sees what he wants. And what he wants is a woman who will completely bend to his will. That’s why he’s always been so obsessed with Karlie, because she’d never budge an inch. And that’s why he got so bored with me, because I bent so easily.

But I’m done with that.

Today I’m going to bend him. Play him like a violin and make it look oh-so easy. Cause for every lie I told him, he told me three. But today I’m going to play on more and he’ll never see it coming.

I touch his arm, running it up to his shoulder slow enough for his eyes to follow before he returns them to me.

“I was thinking, it’s been awhile since we shared a room together.” I make an face to let him know that being in the same room isn’t the extent of my desire.

He throws back his drink and starts to get up. I put my hand on his chest and ease him back on the stool.

“No need to rush. Have another drink, then head back to your room to get ready.”

As soon as I say that he slumps back on the seat, “But those guys are in the room.”

I place my forearms on either side of his shoulders as I lean in to whisper in his ear, “There’s always the trailer.”

I lean back as I see his eyes light up with understanding.

“I have the key.”

“Give it to me and I’ll get ready for you.” I wink, letting him imagine just what that means.

I want to throw up with how excited he gets.

“Here.”

He shoves the keys at me in his rush to get up. I push him back slowly.

“No rush. I need time to get set up. So have another.” I signal for the bartender to bring him another glass, “Maybe have a second. And then…maybe wait…five more minutes. And then come out.”

I bite my lip as if the thought of waiting that long is killing me. Really I do it to keep from gagging. But he doesn’t bat an eye at any of it. And so all our pieces fall right into place as I turn away, casting one last look back as I give him a wink. A parting gift, seeing as this will be the last time he sees me.

He should have known this was going to happen.

Nothing good starts in a getaway car.


	43. Chapter 43

I burst into the room, surprising Tex as he lets out a yelp when I throw the keys at him, then yell, “Go, go, go!”

They stare at me for a moment till I say, “I let Nate think we’re going to do it in the trailer and I told him to wait five minutes. I don’t think he’s going to wait that long. So go!”

Nodding, Tex and Abe hurry out of the room as I move past them to join Karlie. Since entering the room she’s been writing on a piece of paper, not looking up once, even when I first came in.

“What are you writing?”

I lean over her shoulder to see as she keeps writing, “A parting note to our dear, Nate.”

My lip curls at the use of dear. Moving closer I watch Karlie’s pen form the various letters before I move my eyes back to the top as I start to read.

“Nate. Nate. Nate. It was the best of times, the worst of crimes. And you were the thing that made it that way. You are why we can’t have nice things. Because you go and break them, and then I have to take them away. Did you actually think I wouldn’t hear all the things you said about me? I had thought we could be friends again. I gave you a second chance. But then you go and stab me in the back while shaking my hand. See, therein lies the issue. If we were actually friends you wouldn’t have even tried to trick me. And I’m not the only friend you’ve tried to play. You really need to stop being so shady or you’re not going to have anyone.

“But now that I’m sure, now that I’m on to you, I’m taking an axe to our mended fence. And to our plan. I know you hate my plans. You think they are too elaborate. But it’s my elaborate nature that had a contingency for just this situation. And now I’m taking all the money, Nate and leaving you nothing. Not even your girl. I know that seems low, but there are no rules when you show up. Let her be an incentive for you not to try anything stupid. Like coming after me.” She grins as she signs the final phrase, “Yours never, Karlie.”

Lifting the page to her mouth she finishes it off with an imprint of her lips, “And that’s the closest he’ll ever get to them.”

She grins as she sets the page on the table. When she holds her hand out I take it as we skirt the table on our way out of the room. Out of the hotel room and away from Nate and all my past mistakes.


	44. Chapter 44

Karlie keeps a hold of my hand the whole way out of the hotel room. When I look to the bar Nate is still there, his back to us as we make our way out.

I smile to myself at the thought that he’ll be the last one to know this time.

Outside Karlie lets go of my hand as she moves away from me, heading over to the valet.

“Excuse me. My boyfriend just called and wants me to come pick him up at a casino. He wants me to use his car but I don’t have the key. He says he left it with you.”

I hold back as the valet gives her an approving look. I’ve never wanted to hit someone so much.

“Do you have the valet stub?”

Karlie twirls her hair around her finger as she acts like she has gum in her mouth, “Um, I don’t know what that is. But I remember it’s like, a red. Thing. With no, ceiling or whatever. And,” she pauses to rub at her eye, “I think there was a horse on it.”

The valet looks hesitant to help.

Seeing this Karlie tells him, “Look. My boyfriend is a real pain when he gets drunk like this. If I don’t get over there he’s going to be yelling at me for the rest of our trip. And I just want to have a nice time. Is that too much to ask?”

Her voice breaks as the valet looks as if he doesn’t know what to do.

“Hold on.”

He goes back to his stand, looking it over.

“Here. I’ll help you.”

Karlie sniffs as she waves after him in thanks. Once he’s out of sight she waves me over.

“Go wait across the street,” she points, “I’ll pick you up there.”

“Are you sure this will work?”

“This isn’t my first pick up at a valet.”

She motions for me to hurry and I go. Traffic is heavy but I manage to get across. Once on the other side I wait, as I peer across the street in order to catch a glimpse of her.

“Hey, pretty lady, you looking to give someone a good time tonight?”

I frown as I look down at a car pulled up to the curb in front of me.

“Ew.”

He frowns, “I’m just asking if you—.”

I add in my hand this time to empathize my point, “Ew!”

He lets out a huff before peeling away.

Left alone again I replay the amazing show Karlie put on.

If she’s that good of an actress how can I really know that she’s not playing me like she played him?

I shake away the thought as I take in a deep breath to calm my nerves.

“Hey, you for sale?” I start to yell at the newest perv when I see Karlie grinning at me from the driver’s seat, “Or whatever the creeps say.”

I get in, “Creeps is right.”

She laughs as we pull away. “No more street corners for you?”

“No. I am done with that life now.”

We laugh together as Karlie turns down a street.

“The boys should be unloading the money now. I taught Tex how to hot wire a car back when were last worked together and he assured me he still knows how. When we meet up they’ll put the other half of the money in my car and then you’ll leave with Tex and Abe and we’ll part ways.”

She gives me a smile as if she expects me to be okay with that.

But I’m not.

“I am going with you.”

She shakes her head, not even looking at me as she keeps her eyes fixed on the road ahead, “You’ll be safer with the guys. Nate is going to come after me.”

“Who cares?”

“I care. You must have heard by now that I don’t have a good reputation. And that I have big enemies.”

“And I’m sure Nate told you I’m crazy. Who cares what other people say? We know the truth.”

She shakes her head, becoming more adamant as she says, “No. This is for the best.”

“Excuse my language, but bull malarkey.”

I see her expression crack for a moment as she struggles to hold back a laugh.

“Bull malarkey?”

“You heard me. My momma didn’t appreciate swearing so that’s what it’s called.”

She nods, pulling her lips in to keep from smiling.

“I’m not sticking with you because I like the danger, or the drama, but because I—.” I pause as I realize this is it, my chance to define what this is. But with the flashing lights around me, and Karlie so close and yet so far, the answer doesn’t come.

We both grow quiet as the fluorescents around us lessen as we move further from the center, out where the lights aren’t bright enough to blind you keeping you from noticing the filth.

I spot the trailer just as she turns into an abandoned lot.

The guys already have half the money stored in their new car and the other half waiting on the ground.

As they load it up I try one last time, “You don’t need to keep me safe, Karlie. I can handle this. As long as I have you.”

She keeps her face fixed on watching Tex and Abe as they load bag after bag in to the trunk of the convertible.

“Did you get me a new license plate?”

Tex nods as he bends down, tossing her the new plate.

As she heads into the trailer to get a screwdriver I look to the guys for help.

“She wants to leave me with you.”

Tex gives me a curious look as he asks, “And that’s a bad thing?”

“No. I just—she shouldn’t go alone. She thinks Nate is going to come after her.”

Another one of their exchanged looks.

“You think so too?”

“Well, Nate does seem to have a particular obsession with her.” Talking out of the side of his mouth he says to Abe, “Not so far off from what you got going on.”

I ignore the remark as I tell him, “Then she definitely shouldn’t be alone. I need to go with her.”

“I don’t need you to save me, Taylor.”

I frown as I look back as Karlie comes out. I move towards her, following her on her path to the back of the car.

“You are not invincible, Karlie. And you can’t plan for everything. Don’t tell me you actually want to go this alone?”

She kneels down, ignoring my question as she starts to unscrew the plate.

“Girls, I don’t know if we have time for this little lovers quarrel.”

I shoot Tex a hard look as he holds up his hands and backs away.

“Karlie, if you tell me you don’t want me with you I won’t go. I’m tired of forcing myself on people. But if you want me—tell me.”

My throat feels tight as I watch her rise. When she turns to face me her expression is unreadable.

“Why do you keep fighting me?”

“Because I want to hear the truth from your lips. Where do you want me?”

She turns away, her expression torn as she stares out at the night. In all our time together I’ve always thought that nothing could hurt Karlie, but in this moment I realize there is one thing. Me.

“How is it you always see through my bluffs and all my tricks?” She exhales then turns back, “You want the truth?”

I nod.

The silence seems to last forever before her voice comes out soft and tender, “Instead, will you run away with me?”

I start to drop my head with a smile but bring it up again as I say, “Yes.”

Tex woops as he throws his hat in to the air, “I’m so glad. I was rooting for you two.”

“We better go,” states Abe as he gives us a nod of farewell before pulling Tex towards their car.

We both watch them as they drive away. Once they are gone I look back at Karlie.

“Now what?”

She holds her hand out to me and I take it.

Forget the questions of what or where.

The future doesn’t matter as long as I have her hand in mine.

Call it want you want. I love her.


	45. Chapter 45

I’m sitting on the bench of a picnic table outside a tourist trap strumming on a ukelele.

Looking up I see Karlie. Her head is down as she walks towards me.

My heart quivers at the thought.

No matter what comes next, in this moment Karlie is mine and I am hers.

When she’s closer she lifts her head, her face taking on a playful grin when she sees me watching.

“Like what you see?”

I laugh as she takes a seat on the table. Holding onto the lip of it she leans forward as she lets her head hang alongside mine.

“Play me something?”

I smile as I strum the strings, “What would you like to hear?”

“Something no one else has ever heard before.”

I laugh at the strange request, “And how would I manage that?”

“Play me something you wrote.”

My smile falls away as I look down at the small instrument, “I haven’t sung one of my songs in a long time.”

“Let this be the first in a long string of personal concerts.”

I’m torn. I want to play for her but my insecurities are still too strong. All those years of rejection; I just don’t know if I can do it.

She bumps my side, knocking away some of the clouds around me, “Come on. Don’t you have any songs? I’m sure you have a note book full of song ideas. Play me something from there. I know you can.”

Slowly my fingers curve over the strings, “I wrote this song when I was feeling down. It was supposed to be a pump up song for when I got discouraged. I imagined it being played with a big band.”

Resting her elbows on her knees she gets comfortable as she waits for me to start.

I strum another chord then start, “I stay out too late.” Another strum, “Got nothing in my brain.” Strum, “that’s what people say.” I pause for a beat then sing, “I go on too many dates.” I remember I’d do a laugh at that part. I try one on but it comes off fake, “But I can’t make them stay. At least that’s what people say. That’s what people say.”

My eyes are down on the ground but I bring them up for a moment. Karlie is smiling like what she’s hearing is her favorite song in the world. She motions with her eyes for me to go on.

“But I keep cruising,” I awkwardly move my torso to the side, “Can’t stop, won’t stop moving. It’s like I got this music in my mind saying, “It’s gonna be alright.”

“Preach it sister.”

I snort as Karlie smiles.

“Cause the players gonna play. And the haters gonna hate. Baby, I’m just gonna shake, shake it off.” Seeing Karlie tapping her foot along to the beat gives me more confidence as I start to get into it, “Heart-breakers gonna break. And fakers gonna fake. Baby, I’m just gonna shake it off. I shake it off. Shake it off.”

I do a little shimmy and Karlie whoops like Tex as she claps her hands.

I laugh as I sing with more bravado, “I never miss a beat. I’m lightning on my feet. And that’s what they don’t see. That’s what they don’t see.”

Karlie leaps down from the table as she starts to dance along. I move my shoulders along with her as I continue to play, “I’m dancing on my own. I make the moves up as I go. And that’s what they don’t know. That’s what they don’t know.”

Key change as I sing, “My ex-man brought his new girlfriend.” I mimic her reaction as I hold my hand to my mouth and go, “She’s like, “Oh, my god!” but I’m just gonna shake. And to the fella over there with the hella good hair,” I bit my lip as I watch Karlei for a beat, “Won’t you come over, baby? We can shake, shake shake.”

As I play the final chord Karlie raises her hands above her head as she claps. Before I can respond I hear other’s voices joining her in cheers. Spinning round I find a crowd of people has gathered to hear me. Dropping my head I feel my ears go hot as I nod in thanks.

Karlie comes to my side as I whisper, “Why didn’t you tell me they were here?”

“And stop the show? I don’t think so. Besides, look at them. They loved it. I don’t know why no one would book you. They were insane. They missed out. The world is missing out. They are being deprived of an angel.”

I don’t know what to say and I can’t speak as some of the people approach to tell me how nice I sounded.

“You have a right lovely voice, miss.”

I thank them, unable to say anything else as I feel overwhelmed. To the side Karlie watches me with a proud smile and the softest expression.

I never want this to end.


	46. Chapter 46

To make up for leaving the luxurious Vegas hotel Karlie checks us into an even fancier one somewhere between Vegas and the Grand Canyon.

This hotel doesn’t have the skyline view but does have a breathtaking vista. I smile as I look back from the window at Karlie.

“This is amazing.”

She smiles back.

“I’m glad you like it.”

The hotel is so nice it has its own kitchenette. As Karlie bakes cookies I play her another one of my songs. Once I’ve sung it through once she joins in the second time, humming at places she can’t remember the words to, belting it out on the parts she’s sure she knows.

“Got a long list Starbucks lovers!”

I pause, “Starbucks lovers? What is a starbuck?”

She shrugs, “How’m I supposed to know. They are your lyrics.”

I laugh, “That’s not what I sang.”

“Okay, Tay. Okay.”

We both laugh as she turns to put the cookies on the trey.

While the cookies bake we sit at the counter as she rests her chin on her hand while I discuss my dreams for the future.

“We’ll move to an island. You don’t mind, do you?”

She shakes her head as her eyes remain fixed on me.

“I don’t know, I’ve just always liked the idea of year round warm weather. I do love a white Christmas, but I also like being able to wear my summer dresses longer.”

She smiles.

“Then we’ll get a winter home so you can have a white Christmas and an island villa for the rest of the year.”

When the cookies are done we head to the bed as we lay back on it with our bodies opposite of each other with our heads parallel.

I use my hand to catch the crumbs as I take my first bite, “Mmm. These are good.”

She smiles as she turns her head to look at me. “Of course they are. They are made with love.”

I inhale a crumb as I start to cough. She rolls onto her side, waiting to make sure I’m okay before lying back again.

“Karlie.”

“Mmm.”

“What are we?”

The silence sounds like a roaring ocean as I wait.

When she answers I feel my heart catch with her casual shrug, “Call it what you want.”

That’s just it. I don’t know what I want to call it. The more I think about it the less I understand. Ever since the first moment I saw her I haven’t been able to look away.

I thought she was so cool, I wanted to be just like her. Now I know cool is just another mask she puts on. When it’s just the two of us she’s just a big goof.

Turning her head back she reaches out, grabbing a crumb off the covers as she puts it in her mouth, “Mmm. Extra sweet since it fell off you.”

“Karlie, stop.”

She looks at me as I sit up.

“What’s wrong?”

“I need to understand this.”

She spins around as she sits across from, “Understand what?”

“Our relationship.”

She was an enigma. Then someone I admired. Then my enemy. All that shifted when I decided I wanted to protect her. Now she’s the first thing on my mind when I wake up and the last when I go to sleep.

I haven’t felt like this in a long time. And the last time I did was for a guy. It’s not normal to feel this way about another woman. Is it?

Karlie remains silent as she patiently waits for me to find my thoughts as I eventually tell her, “What am I to you? A friend. A confidante. A partner?”

While I’m completely lost Karlie knows exactly where she is as she says, “I don’t want you as a best friend.”

I wince as her words hit me like a bang I try to forget but can’t.

I should have known it from the first old fashioned we were cursed. We never had a shotgun shot in the dark.

Just think about where we first met.

Truly, nothing good starts in a getaway car.


	47. Chapter 47

Karlie takes me out on the town but my hearts not in it.

I think I’ve finally realized where my feelings stand but Karlie is on entirely different planet.

In hopes of cheering me up Karlie surprises me with a new gown.

It’s beautiful, but even the sparkling sequins don’t work to pierce the darkness around my heart.

“What’s this for?”

“We’re going dancing. Ballroom dancing.”

I turn as she says it, my eyes widening when I see her wearing a tailored black suit with matching shirt and tie. I’ve never seen the night look more beautiful.

“Join me.”

She holds out her hands and without having to think I reach for her.

The ties are black, the lies are white. I play like everything is okay, smiling brightly as I take in the ballrooms splendor. But each time Karlie takes my hands I’m reminded this is close as we’ll ever get.

In shades of gray and candlelight we move around the room as one, but really we’re miles apart. She may wear my initial above her heart but that’s as close as I’ll come. I’ll never be inside it.

Now I realize I loved her at first sight. Why not? We love without reason.

But knowing doesn’t change anything.

I want to be her end game. Not another one of her partners she doesn’t want to see. I don’t want to miss her like others do. I don’t want to hurt and I don’t want to hurt her. I just want to be drinking on the beach with her.

Oh, it would be a big conversation. I can tell by the whispers from those around us. When we entered the hotel people assumed we were best friends, or sisters, because of our similar looks.

Everyone thinks they know us. But they know nothing. They don’t know our secret moments in a crowded room. They have no idea about me and her.

As it turns out, neither do I.

Even if people talk, even if they put us through our paces, I know we can take it. All the boys and their expensive cars never took me quite where she does.

But I see now our journey ends here.

Still, I’d rather get burned and know. At least for a time I was electrified.

“Karlie.”

The song slows down as she pulls me close. More whispers but I tune them out as I focus completely on her. It’s not hard. I’ve built up a habit.

“Karlie, I need you to know” my hands start shaking as I hold back for a moment, “I love you. Not like a best friend.”

The world keeps going as my heart stops while waiting for her answer. The music swells as she continues to sway, her body continuing in beat with mine. But she remains silent.

All the silence and patience, pining and anticipation. More silence and patience, pining, and desperately waiting.

“Taylor,” she says my name and everything grows still.

I feel her lips brush against my ear as she moves close. My skin tingles at the contact. Then my whole body shivers when she whispers, “I only bought this dress so you could take it off.”

I pull back, my eyes wide with the question.

She nods, “I loved you in secret. In the dark. From the first moment I saw you.”

I get caught up in the moment and when I pull back she has my lipstick on her face.

She smiles as she takes my hand and presses it to her heart, “Feel that? You’ve got it skipping. Only you can make it beat like that.

“I’m used to being in control, but when it comes to you I couldn’t stop my heart from falling for you. When you are here and when you are gone. You’re there in my heart.”

No one and nothing else matters as she steps back from me. I don’t understand until she reaches back for me.

Is this the end of all the endings?

I feel like all my open wounds are mending.

All at once she’s the one I have been waiting for. The Queen of my heart, body and soul. The one I want.

I take hold and never let go.


	48. Chapter 48

Karlie loves me like I’m brand new. To me the taste of her lips is my idea of luxury.

In the morning I’m spilling wine in the bathtub as she makes me laugh so hard. Instead of complaining about the waste, as others would have, she leans down and kisses my face and suddenly we’re both drunk.

In the evening Karlie uses a steak knife to carve our initials into the bedpost.

“Now the memory of us here together will be here long after we leave.”

At night we sneak up to the roof of the hotel and I feel like a teen again with a school girl crush. But this is deeper than that.

As the light in the distance fades, Karlie wraps her arms around my waist as I sit back against her.

“Babe.”

“Yeah.”

When Karlie removes her hands from around me I look back. Her head is down as she covers her face with her hands. Through her fingers I see the pinkness in her cheeks.

“What’s wrong?”

She shakes her head, “No, I can’t do it. I thought I’d try it on. But now I’m too embarrassed. It just sounds so…blech.”

I laugh as I try to pry her fingers away from her face.

“You don’t have to call me that. We can use something else.”

She exhales as she drops her hands.

“Like what? All pet names are cringy.”

“Then we’ll pick one that’s not.”

Her eyes lift in thought then she smiles as she gives me her two finger salute, “American Queen.”

Now I’m the one covering my face as I laugh.

“What? Is it bad?”

I can only manage to lift my face to say, “terrible” before I hide it again to laugh harder. She joins me and for a second time I’m reminded of how much I love the sound of our laughs together. More than that I love us here, together like we are the only ones in the world.

Turning in her arms I tell Karlie, “From now on I want to be the only one who has your midnights.”

She smile as she gives me a look like she doesn’t completely understand.

“I want to stay when it’s hard, or wrong. Or when we’ve made mistakes. I want to be the one who helps you clean up that mess. When we’re lost and I’m scared, I want to hold onto the memories as they hold onto me and I hold onto you.”

Leaning forward she rests her forehead against mine as I continue, “I’ll be there whether you are the toast of the town or if you strike out and crawl home.” My voice catches as I add, “Please don’t ever become a stranger whose laugh I could recognize anywhere.”

She touches my face and I close my eyes as I lean into it.

Her voice is deep with emotion as she says, “It’s going to be a long road.”

“I don’t care. As long as I have you.”

My eyes open into hers and in that moment I see she understand me completely. That she feels the same way.

She squeezes my hand three times, “That’s our signal to say “I’m here.”

I nod as I squeeze her hand three times.

As the world around us grows dark things for us are light, brighter even than the day. And in that moment for the first time I know I am not alone.

Never again.


	49. Chapter 49

I’m the one driving the next day as Karlie sits back in her chair. It’s leaned back far as it will go so that she’s practically lying down.

As soon as I’d pulled the lever Karlie looked at me with a wicked grin as she said, “An interesting proposition, Swift.”

Instead of using pet names we decided on calling each other by our surnames when being affectionate. I find myself liking the sound as I smile sweetly in reply.

“Maybe later, but first I have a surprise.”

She gives me a curious look before getting into the car.

“Where are we going?”

She starts to look up but I motion for her to stay down, “It’s a surprise. I don’t want you to know until we’re inside.”

“We’re going inside something. I hope it’s not somewhere dark. All kinds of bad things can happen in the dark.” She gives me another one of her wicked grins along with a wink. The heart fluttering one. I know now why it made me react that way.

“If that’s where you want to go when it’s your turn.”

“Oh, I get a turn to choose. Okay, let me think,” she adjusts herself on the seat as she takes on a thoughtful expression.

I smile to myself as I enjoy the warm breeze washing over my face.

When we reach our destination I have Karlie close her eyes as she sits up.

“This isn’t an ambush is it? Some kind of birthday trap or something.”

“If ambush and trap are the words you associate with birthday I’ll have to make sure to change your opinion.”

Another wicked grin. “I can’t wait.”

The bell above the door rings as I guide my blind lover.

Lover. That’s another word I’ll have to try. Maybe Karlie won’t find it so embarrassing. But I bet she will. Especially with the way I’ll say it, drawing out the L with my tongue as I say it.

Though her eyes are closed she keeps moving her head like she can see as she tunes into the sounds around her. There’s a constant buzzing along with the sounds of creaking leather.

“Is this some kind of slaughter house?”

“Why would I take you to a slaughter house?”

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s the location of some new club. I know you love to see me dance.”

“That is true. But I prefer your personal shows.”

She laughs, throwing back her head so that I have to stop or risk running her into something.

When she’s stopped we reach our destination.

“Alright, open your eyes.”

Her eyes instantly go wide, then scrunch with confusion as she turns round to take in her surroundings.

“Is this a tattoo parlor?”

I nod as she comes round to face me.

“Why are we here?”

“You wear my name above your heart,” I point to her necklace as she looks down, “I want something more permanent.”

As she looks up she smiles.

“You would do that?”

“I always want you close to me even you are gone.”

She smiles as she holds her hands to her chest making a heart shape with her hands.

The artist comes over as he asks in a gruff voice what I want. I hold out the paper on which I drew out my design. Karlie’s full name written out in the shape of a heart, Karlie making one side, Kloss the other.

“And I’d like it in gold.”

The man looks up from the design with a confused frown, “Gold.”

I nod, “A golden tattoo.”

He shrugs like it’s your body do what you want before turning away.

“Come over here. Shouldn’t take too long. You got the cash?”

I look back at Karlie who rolls her eyes to the side as she laughs. “Guess I’m the wallet too.”

It stings but Karlie takes my hand and squeezes three times.

When he’s done Karlie immediately jumps into the spot once I vacate it.

“I want the same. But instead of Karlie, I want Taylor Swift. Make sure the text is cute, just like my girl,” she gives me a wink.

The man grunts before turning back to clean his instruments.

I smile as I joke, “That’s not fair. Now you have me on your heart twice.”

“Then we’ll go out and get you a necklace with my initial. Shouldn’t be too hard to—oh gods! What is this pain?!”

I lunge forward as I take Karlie’s hand in mine, squeezing it three times as I hurry to assure her it’s going to be okay. Before I can she gives me one of her goofy grins as she immediately calms, all of it having been an act. I swat at her arm but keep a hold of her hand.

When it’s done we compare tattoos, mine above my heart, hers on the side of her arm.

Checking it in the mirror she smiles, “I wanted it like one of those “I love my mom” tattoos. But better.”

She smiles back at me and I laugh.

I’ve always wished for permanence with someone and now not only do I have it, I have it in gold ink.


	50. Chapter 50

My breath completely leaves me as I look out at the vast view in front of me. I’ve seen pictures but nothing captures to the actual grandeur of the Grand Canyon seen firsthand.

Spinning round I turn back to Karlie as I motion back to it, “Can you believe how big it is?”

“I know. That’s one big crack.”

“It’s not just a big crack.”

She laughs at the outrage in my voice. Hearing it I join her.

“Okay. Maybe it is.”

I exhale as I turn back to look at it. I feel her arms wrap round me as she rests her chin on my shoulder.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Nothing compares to you.”

I turn my head to look at her. There is no grin, no smirk. She’s completely serious.

I let out a contented sigh as I turn back to the view.

“I’ve wanted to come here for as long as I can remember.”

“I know.”

We sit for a moment in wonderful silence then I feel Karlie draw back. When I turn to look she’s turned away. I start to move towards her in anticipation of her reaching to me but stop short when her hand never comes.

“Taylor, I need to tell you something.”

My heart instantly quivers at the tense tone.

“What?”

“I haven’t been completely honest with you.”

My heart stalls at the memory of all the times I’ve heard those words before. What comes next has never been good. And the same is true now.

The look on her face makes my skin go cold as she says, “Nate wasn’t the only one I expected to see in that bar. I knew you before I walked in.

My heart stops and I find I can’t swallow.

“What?” I can’t form a full lot as I repeat myself again, “What?”

“In order to plan my revenge against Nate I’d been watching him for a while and I did research on you as a part of my final plan.”

I will her not to say it but she does anyway, “I’m sorry. It was all a lie.”

Everything grinds to a halt, all my future plans and my past endeavors. Everything blows to pieces with those words and the mark above my heart is ripped away in a single instant.


	51. Chapter 51

There are sirens off in the background sounding in beat with my heart.

Turning I watch as they pull up a yard in front of us. As soon as they are stopped two men get out of each vehicle as they point their guns at us. Then from the back of one I see Nate get out.

“Taylor.”

I look back at Karlie, a look of pain in her eyes.

She reaches out to me but I don’t reach back as I turn and run at the line.

“Hold your fire!” orders Nate over the calls for me to stop by the police.

I don’t stop running until I’ve collided with his body, burying my face in his chest.

“I am so happy to see you.”

He runs his hand over my back as he makes soothing sounds while I start to sob, “Shh. I know. I know. It’s okay. I’m here now. I’d never let her take you from me.”

I grip his shirt as I cry harder.

“Put your hands up,” orders a cop.

I look back as Karlie remains standing with her hand raised. When she sees I’m not coming back she lets it drop but does not move to obey the police.

“Hands up,” orders another cop.

“Think you’re still so great now?” calls out Nate, “You really thought you’d win this one, huh? Was it because you were able to get away last time? Dumb luck runs out eventually. Especially for you, girl.”

Karlie doesn’t respond as her eyes remain fixed on me.

Seeing the look in her gaze I push away from Nate as I yell, “Don’t look at me like that. Don’t act like you actually care about me. I know you set all of this up to get even with Nate,” I point back at him as he stares at me like he’s never seen this side of me before, but he never did because I never cared for him as much as I did her, “You’ve been working it out for years, deciding just how you would take him down.”

Nate laughs as he steps to my side, “Really? I can’t believe you were obsessed with me. And here you went and failed. How pathetic.”

“And then, and then,” I start to pace as I wave my hand on either side of my head like I just can’t put my head around it, “you walked into that bar and see me.” I turn to face her, “You had a plan but it wasn’t perfect in your mind until you saw how close we were,” I point back to Nate again as I motion back to myself, “You knew then that the only way you could really hurt him was if you took me. And you saw we were having troubles.”

I choke on the words as Nate steps to my side putting his arms around me, “I’m so sorry, babe. I should have paid more attention. I never should have let you come with me. It only ended up hurting us.”

I move away from him as I step forward with force as I scream at the ground so that my throat acesh, “And then you used me and let me believe you actually cared for me. But I was just another pawn in your sick game.”

My head drops as I let the tears run down my face, “I should have known that even when we were flying we’d never get far. Why pretend that it’s a mystery? I just have to think about the place where we first met. But I’m not going to be part of this anymore. It shouldn’t have happened, but I’m going to be the first to leave. I thought it was a great escape, that I saw freedom in your face, but you were still thinking about your ultimate plan while I was drinking down all your lies.”

I wipe at my eyes as I take one more step forward, “You said no one’s had the decency to betray you to your face. I’ll be the first.”

I hear the cops call out behind, “Where’d she get that gun?” as I add, “And the last.”

Nothing can hurt Karlie. But I can.

It’s only after the gunfire has rocked my body back that they reach me.

Karlie is still for a moment then her body rocks to the side as the bullet makes impact. She stumbles, her hand reaching out one last time, then she’s gone over the side.

Two men stand over me as I sink to the ground and cry. One grabs the gun as the rest rush past to check on Karlie. But I know she’s gone, taking everything I ever loved with her.

In the back of the police car I turn, looking back one last time.

I am riding in a getaway car.

I am crying in a getaway car.

I am dying in a getaway car.

Saying ‘goodbye’ in a getaway car.


	52. Chapter 52

Nate sat alone at the bar as a woman sat beside him.

“A side car please.”

His eyes were down and he let them stay down as he looked over, taking in her long legs, lingering for a moment in the area where they met, before going up the rest of the way.

“Hey.”

He gave her a confident smile.

She didn’t react at first then she said in a southern drawl, “Aren’t you the guy that helped catch that female bank robber?”

His grin was made crooked from the alcohol so that he looked silly as he bragged, “Yeah, that’s me. I’m a national hero.”

“I hear they still haven’t recovered the money.”

His demeanor soured as he looked back to take a swig of gin. “Yeah, well, they haven’t been able to find those homos yet.”

He felt something hit his arm as the girl slapped his arm amiably, “Hey, didn’t you have a girl with you. Paper said the robbers had held her hostage in order to get you to work with them.”

He knew that wasn’t how it had gone down, but nobody else needed to know that, “Yeah, well, things didn’t work out with her.”

“Oh, was she that girl I read about recently. I thought I recognized the name. Said she drowned herself in the East River. All they found were her heels and a suicide note. Said something about “even if it was all a lie, even if I have to die, I can’t bear to be away from her a moment longer.”

Nate snorted into his gin, “Yeah well, she always was a little strange. Not surprised she fell for a woman.”

“It seems you’ve had a streak of bad luck since that incident. Losing your girl and all.”

“Ach, who needs her.”

“I heard she was going to be a singer.”

He snorted.

“I’m actually a singer myself. I’m already set up to record my own album. It’s not dedicated to my ex, though a few of the songs have to do with him. No, I’m dedicating it to the person who has always supported me and always will.”

Another snort into his drink as he almost inhaled it, “Good luck with that.”

“If your girlfriend had lived and hit it big do you think you would have known it if you saw her posters?”

“She wasn’t that good. Doubt her writing was any better. No, I know she wasn’t any good. She wasn’t good at anything she did. Plus, who would want to see her face on a billboard?”

Silence for a moment, then she asked, “Paper said you work across the street from here. Are you on break?”

He snorted, “Nah, they fired me. Said I was too big for them. Whatever that means. Ah, whatever. They’re just jealous. My day will come, mark my words. Then it will be old Nate here who gets the last laugh, not those cackling hens.” He swigs back his drink before setting it down with finality. “So, should we do this or not?” He turned, his eyes spinning as he found the space beside him empty. “Hey,” he turned back to the bartender, “Where’d she go?”

“She just left.”

He snorted, “Her loss.”

“Didn’t she kind of look like your ex?”

“What? No. I don’t know. I barely remember her.”

“She only died a week ago.”

Nate let out a long breath of air as he looked back in the direction the girl had been, “Well, if I think about it hard…Nah, she was never that pretty.” He motioned to his face as he said, “She was always kind of plain.”

“I thought she was gorgeous.”

Nate waved away the man’s comment, “What would you know?” as he ordered another drink.

He snorted one last time before letting his head drop onto the counter as he faded into a drunken stupor.

Outside the bar the southern woman brushed her hair back from her ears. She’d only died it a shade lighter but it had done the trick.

“You done here?”

Smiling, she looked back at the waiting car.

“Find everything you need?”

“Yeah. I’m ready to go. And never look back.”

“Where to first? We could go see the circus ranch?”

“Wherever. Doesn’t matter as long as I have you.”

Getting in the car she took a hold of her lover’s hand. Then squeezed three times.


	53. Chapter 53

My heart is pounding in my chest so that I almost don’t make it out when Karlie tells me, “I’m sorry. It was all a lie.”

The howl of the wind through the canyon reflects the sound of my heart as I choke out, “All of it?”

She looks away unable to hold my eyes, but when she speaks I find I can breathe again, “No. Just the first encounter. I acted like I didn’t know you, but I knew a lot. All about your dreams and your secret journal you’d started to hide from your boyfriends.”

“Why are you telling me this now?”

“Because Nate is coming.”

I shake my head, “No. He doesn’t know where we are.”

“He doesn’t know where I am, but he knows where you’ll be. The Grand Canyon,” she motions to the expanse, “You reminded him a short while back how much you wanted to come here. And since he can’t be sure of where we’ll stop along our route to Florida, which is actually a lie too, he’ll head to the only place he can be sure.”

“But he doesn’t know for sure.”

“I put your postcard under the table with the note. Even if he doesn’t notice, he’s sure to subconsciously put things together. He was always easy to manipulate, but never to control.”

My heart shatters again, so easily mended and just as easily broken, “I was just a pawn in your game of revenge.”

She steps towards me but I move back.

“You were supposed to be. But from the moment I saw you up there on the stage I knew I couldn’t go through with it. And then when you came over and said hi…” she swallows, looking as if it’s hard to do, “that’s why I was so cold at first. I wanted to push you away, to harden myself towards you so I could go through with my plan. I had put so much effort into my plan I couldn’t let a chance encounter ruin it. I’d been breaking hearts a long time and I told myself yours was just another to toy with, another play thing for me to use. But from the moment you smiled I couldn’t bear the thought of hurting you.

“You derailed everything. You weren’t a name on a paper, or the lines of information I’d studied on your life. My life is lines of information, and car parts which can easily be put together. But you weren’t so simple. You were complex,” she smiles softly and I want to move closer but don’t, “I like that about you. The more time I spent with you the more I liked you. And the more I liked you the more I wanted to know. And the more time I spent with you the less time I spent on the plan,” she laughs to herself, “I’m surprised we were able to get this far with how distracted I was. I don’t know how we managed not to get caught before now.”

My throat tightens as I remember what she’d said, “Why don’t we run? If you know Nate is coming why don’t we leave?”

She shakes her head slowly as she says, “Even in my worst of times you see the best of me and want to stick around. Even in my worst lies, you saw my truth. When I acted like I didn’t like you and pushed you away you stayed close till I couldn’t bear to do anything else but pull you close.

“I woke up just in time to realize how special you are to me and I’ve loved waking up with you by my side. My one and only, my lifeline. I can’t explain it and I don’t want to. Since meeting you I have a new hope for a different kind of life than this one.”

I take a step towards her as I reach out, “Then let’s do that. Let’s start a different life away from here.”

She holds up her hands signaling for me to stop, “No. Not yet. From the moment I had you join us I regretted it. I knew I’d put you in danger. Every day I worried you’d get mixed up in all this. But I see now you were in it from that first moment. I have to stay here. If I’m going to protect you I have to let this happen. I have to play it out to completion.”

I start to sob, “But I don’t want you to die.”

She moves close as she reaches up to brush away my tears.

“No matter what happens. No matter how this plays out I will never leave you. Remember? I’m always above my heart.”

She touches the spot as I take her hand in mine. Leaning forward she gives me the softest kiss I’ve ever felt.

“For luck.”


	54. Chapter 54

We wait awhile before the cop’s sirens break the silence. As the dust flies up from behind them I take a step away from Karlie as I feel her hand squeeze three times, then we let go.

I feel dirty as I run into Nate’s arms. Like I’m tarnishing what Karlie and I have. But I know for both our sakes I have to play this out.

As I cry into his chest he starts to stroke my back, I have to grip his shirt in order to not throw up. Karlie looks so sad when I look back. I almost believe that I’ve broken her heart. But right now is my time to shine.

“Don’t look at me like that.”

Half the time I don’t know what I’m saying, but somehow no one notices and no one stops me as I rage on and on.

At one point Nate sneaks up on me and I almost push him away, but I manage to hold still as he wraps his arms around me.

“I’m so sorry, babe.”

I almost shudder at the word. Now that I hear it from his lips I see why Karlie didn’t like it.

Making it seem part of my fit I push away from Nate as I continue yelling.

It must feel like an eternity to those listening, it feels like one to me. But finally I get my rant going in the direction I need it to. The place I’d been planning on ending it since Karlie told me about her plan.

“You said no one’s had the decency to betray you to your face. I’ll be the first.”

I lift the gun hidden in the bunches of my dress. Behind me I hear the cops call out in surprise. This is it, the moment when I either screw this up or blow this performance right out of the park.

“And the last.”

I’m surprised by the force of the gun as it knocks me back. It shouldn’t be this powerful if it’s not real.

Hands grab me, one tears the gun from my hand.

My hands are shaking as I look towards Karlie, watching waiting. She doesn’t move and I feel my heart relax, then I see her body jolt from the impact of the bullet.

I hear myself let out an earth shattering sob as I drop to my feet. The men holding me let fall as I hit the ground hard. But I barely feel it as the pain in my chest is worse.

This was the actual lie.

Karlie told me the gun wouldn’t hurt her to save me from knowing the truth until it was too late. Like her father and his father before him she chose death over life. Her last request being that she go out by the hands of someone who loved her instead of someone filled with hate.

I really was the only one who could hurt her.

I barely register it when a gloved hand reaches down and picks up the gun, taking it away as the other officers rush past to check on Karlie. When I try to go with them two pairs of strong hands lift me up as I’m pulled back to the car.

“Where are you taking her?” calls Nate as two uniformed men hold him back.

“We’re taking her in for questioning. You too. Put them in separate cars.”

As soon as I’m in the car I turn round, looking back at the spot I saw her go down.

“Karlie, no.”

“Now didn’t Karlie let ya in on the plan. Or is she wanting to do that whole surprised reveal thing. Tadah, not really dead.”

My eyes widen as I turn at the sound of the southern drawl. From the front seat Tex gives me one of his patented smiles as he tips his hat.

“Now don’t you worry your pretty little head, doll. Abe is the one that set up that net to catch her. And he’s as meticulous about his escape plans as he is about keeping his nails clean. And we both know how clean his nails are. Karlie is safe, mark my words.”

I wipe at my eyes as I nod.

To keep up appearances Tex drops me off at the police station where I have to endure the same questions repeated over and again. When they finally release me I take a plane back to New York with Nate. But things are different, not just on my end. He drinks his anger, upset about all the money that he lost.

“I bet that Tex and Abe are spending it all on their stupid Circus Ranch.”

“It was a circus and a ranch.”

He throws his bottle at the wall, “Whatever.”

I might speed things along in leaving him but if he notices the alcohol keeps him from reacting. A day after I move out I set my shoes on the East River shore line along with a note.

Abe is waiting when I turn away. He nods in greeting then turns away in signal for me to follow.

While I was busy keeping up my cover Abe and Tex hit the casino just as Karlie planned it. While everyone looked left, trying to catch Karlie, the plan went right. First Abe and Tex took the quick route to the Grand Canyon where they set up the net that would catch Karlie. She showed it to me before the cops arrived. Before she fell in it was visible, but after she reached the bottom it tucked into the wall so it could no longer be seen from above. After I shot her, with a blank, she acted getting hit too well, she fell back into it.

Along with the net, Abe set up a crime scene at the bottom, with blood splatter and signs of Karlie having tumbled into the water. The cops didn’t find a body but they assumed it had been washed away in the flood waters. Then while the cops were busy with their work at the canyon, Tex dropped me off and headed back to Vegas with Abe where they’d set things up while everyone was still busy looking right. By the time the cops realized they’d been shuffled the pair escaped with more cash than they’d collected in our whole journey. People really do spend too much on gambling. Betting on love has a much better pay out.

“I love it when a story comes together.”

I smile to myself as Abe catches me up on the rest of the story, making a point to let me know that Karlie joined them in disguise.

“It was foolish, with her recently deceased. But she insisted ghosts had no fear of death. I think you’ve made her a little reckless.”

I smile as he peers at me in the rearview.

“We both have.”

Our car stops at a personal airfield where I ride overnight to another city. A car is waiting for us and Abe drives us to a large mansion with a breathtaking view of a lake.

As I step out of the car he motions for me to go ahead, “I’ll leave you two alone.”

The mansion is huge, straight out of the Great Gatsby. There’s even glitter on the floor from a recent party. I catch sight of a group of girls walking through the loby, shoes in hand, too busy chatting to notice me.

Candle wax and polaroids cover the hardwood floor of the next room. I pick up a few but the face I want to see is in none of them.

I hear a clinking sound and turn back to find someone hunched over as they pick up bottles. I head over to help. Before I reach them their hand comes back and in an instant I realize who it is.

As soon as I take a hold of her hand she pulls me to her.

“I missed you.”

I look round at the party before looking back to her, “I can see that.”

Her face wears a grin as she tells me, “That wasn’t me. It was all Tex and Abe. They wanted to celebrate having purchased back Abe’s circus and I nice big ranch for Tex in Texas of all places. Who would have guess?”

We laugh. I missed that sound.

“And have they decided where they are going to live?”

She starts to dance with me as she says, “Winters in the circus, summers in Texas. But enough about them,” She spins me, pushing me away for a moment before pulling me back so that we collide. We laugh, “What about us?”

“What about us?”

“I was looking into wedding ceremonies,” my heart skips at the words as I smile, “and apparently women marrying each is frowned upon. Weird, right? As if we can’t prefer each other over men.”

I laugh as she holds me close as we slow dance to a song only we can hear.

“But I guess it’s fine, because I couldn’t decide if we should do a hyphenated name, or if you should take my name, or me you. Or if we should just make up a whole new name for us. What do you think?”

She looks down at me but I keep my head on her shoulder as I let out a contented sigh, “My name is whatever you decide. I’m just gonna call you mine. And if you walk away, I’ll beg on my knees for you to stay. I just need you. Nothing else.”

She uses both my hands to push me away, before curling me back to her so that she’s hugging me from behind, “How dare you imply that I would ever leave you. I should punish you for that.”

She spins me away as I smile at her, “Promise.”

She laughs so that her head goes back, “You are becoming wicked. I’ve been a bad influence on you.”

Again we collide as we lock eyes, “I know. It’s great. Isn’t it?”

She brushes back my hair, making my whole body tingle then leans down as we kiss.

Don’t bother looking for the last page. There isn’t one. Our story goes on forever. 

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope you enjoyed this, especially if you made it all the way through. You deserve a kudos just for that. If you liked it I have other short stories, some with original characters. Check them out and let me know if you are a mulit-reader of my work. IDK, I just hope you have as much fun reading as I did writing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you like this or one of my other stories and have the ability to, I have my own donation page. Any and all support is much appreciated.
> 
> https://www.buymeacoffee.com/WishaDream


End file.
